Veela and Vampires
by Ms. Jane Doe
Summary: An American exchange student transfers to Hogwarts and is forced to work to pay her way. Can the elusive new student keep her calm in the face of her work so she can support her education or will her depression grow too great? After it all, can she find happiness despite what she's done? An outside character is the focus of the story. Rated M for attempted suicide, mentions rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

I also thought you should know that this story started out as a way to break some of the Rules of Hogwarts due to a very funny thought that ran through my head as I was (supposedly) writing an essay. Sixteen of them were broken in the entire story. Have fun finding them. :D

...

"Hey, Draco. Have you heard the rumour?" Blaise asked by way of greeting as we headed toward the Great Hall.

"Yeah, we're getting a new sixth year. As you've no doubt heard more gossip than I have, why don't you tell me who it is and where he's from?" I asked drily, knowing it would just be some new Mudblood fool to irritate me.

"Not _he_, Draco. _She_'s from America."

...

"_America_? Hermione, are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Of course. She's only been in England for a little under a month." I replied matter-of-factly.

"I heard she came here because she got kicked out of all the schools in her hemisphere." Ron grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, do you _really_ think she would be offered a place at Hogwarts if she had caused so much trouble? I suspect she realised Hogwarts was better and decided to transfer to increase her chances of future success." I hypothesized.

...

"You look old to be a first year." a small boy asked me. I smiled indulgently as I thought about throttling him for asking such a stupid question.

"That would probably be because I'm not a first year. I'm a sixth year transfer from America. For Sorting purposes, however, I've been asked to stay with the first years." I explained.

"Oh." the boy creatively replied before distancing himself from me, obviously sensing the seething going on inside me. _Good. One less person to scare off later on_.

"First years, please follow me." Professor McGonagall, a sprightly old woman, instructed. I restrained myself from mocking her behind her back as I followed the scared little first years to their assigned table. As soon as I walked into the Great Hall, I felt all eyes lock on me. Some were curious, some appraising, some even hostile. In response to them all, I shook my hair gently back over my shoulders and swayed forward, my head held high. I sat down apart from the first years and listened vaguely as the ceremony began.

"Students, please welcome our newest addition to the school, an American exchange student in the sixth year, Miss Lilith King. Miss King, please come forward to be Sorted." the old Headmaster requested. With a polished smile, I strode forward and waited for the Sorting Hat to do its work.

"By Salazar's blood! Slytherin!" it boomed. I glanced across the room once before heading toward the proper table, my polished smile still sparkling. I approached a group that appeared to be made up of sixth years while Dumbledore concluded the ceremony and dinner began.

"May I sit here, please?" I asked, doing my best to hide my southern drawl, as I had been taught.

"Be our guest. I'm Blaise, by the way." the boy next to the open seat greeted. I gave his hand a hearty shake as I sat down.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Blaise. You may call me Lilith." I replied easily, smiling at him before glancing toward the others. Blaise began introducing me immediately.

"Lilith, this is Tracey, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco Malfoy." he introduced.

"I'm pleased to meet you all." I said with a friendly smile, still focused on keeping my accent at bay. _Remember what you were told. No accent or you may very well be fired. It's good to practice keeping it away, just in case he walks by_.

"Pleasure's all ours, doubtless." Daphne said with a snotty smile. I returned the smile easily. _They aren't so different here. Just like the girls back home: pretty as a peach and sour as a lemon_. Blaise seemed to sense the silent appraisals we were giving each other and turned back toward me.

"So where do you come from, exactly, Lilith?" he asked.

"I'm from the south." I told him.

"Oh." he replied disbelievingly, looking over me again as though expecting to find me wearing overalls and missing my shoes. I gave him a comforting smile. "You...erm…don't have the sort of accent I expected."

"I'm good at hiding it. I've been practicing." I told him. "After all, I must try to fit in as much as I can if I expect to be successful here."

"Why did you decide to come here?" Tracey asked, seeming sincere in her friendly smile.

"Business." I replied before realising I needed more of an explanation to prevent investigation. "There seemed to be better opportunities for witches here than there were back home. Besides, it seemed like a good idea to see the world while I'm still young."

Tracey smiled vaguely and nodded. An awkward silence began, but I quickly came forward to stop it.

"The Headmaster seems a tad too much like a Hufflepuff to be in charge of this school." I commented, glancing toward the teachers' table.

"Indeed." Draco commented, giving me a slight smile. Daphne huffed and regained his attention while I poked my food around a bit more, trying to make it look like I'd actually eaten any of it. _I wonder when I'll be expected to sneak off tonight. Hopefully the other do-good teachers won't increase our chances of getting caught too much. Neither of us could afford that_, I thought, pouting at my food.

"Well, dinner's over. Come with us and we'll show you to the Common Room." Blaise offered, holding his hand out to me to help me up. I took it delicately with a small smile.

"Thank you kindly, Blaise." I replied. As the others began to walk, I threw a smile over my shoulder toward the teachers before following the Slytherins to my new headquarters.

...

I slipped into my bed quietly, glad the other girls seemed sound asleep. _They never noticed I was gone. Good_. I pulled my blanket over my head and closed my eyes, trying to slow my heartbeat and quiet my mind so I could sleep. _Hurry up and go to sleep, Lilith. You need the rest for tomorrow_. Listening to the lapping of the lake against the Slytherin sixth year girls' dormitory, I fell into a deep and relaxing sleep.

...

"Looks like we have Defence Against the Dark Arts together today, Lilith." Blaise said as we compared schedules.

"Good. I'll be glad to have a friend, I'm sure. Snape is the professor of that class, isn't he?" I asked, feigning ignorance. _As if I don't know who teaches each class. Better to feign uncertainty than seem to know it all, though_.

"Yes, that he does. He's been trying to get the position for years, but the Headmaster just gave it to him. He used to teach Potions." Blaise chatted. I conversed easily until class time. Once there, I was careful to act like any other student, not singling myself out as the new American student in any way. Regardless, I was glad when the class was over and I could go to my next class, which happened to be Charms.

I found Charms to be an entertaining class and impressed the others with my skill. I noticed that the other Slytherins reserved judgment, but I saw in their eyes that I had become an asset to their House and knew I would become one of their primary point earners. I smiled easily as I was leaving the class, my head high as I strode toward lunch with Tracey, Blaise, and Millicent. I saw everyone's eyes follow me as I entered the Great Hall again and knew that I had entranced them all. _At least I know I will have other clientele, if this deal falls apart_, I thought with a restrained snicker.

When my classes were over, I was glad to retire to my room for a little while. I worked on my homework sitting crisscross on my bed, watching out the window as fish swam by.

"Your hair looks so pretty today, Lilith." Millicent sighed enviously as she walked in a few minutes before dinner.

"Thank you." I replied gently, giving her a smile and pulling it all over one shoulder.

"Is it that colour naturally or do you glamour it? I've never seen anyone with hair such a pretty dark red before." she asked, looking slightly sheepish as though worried such a question would upset me.

"I used to dye it brown, but this is all natural." I told her, putting it into a bun with a spare pencil to get it back out of my way.

"What do you mean by 'dye' it?" she asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"I dyed it like you dye cloth, by applying a colour and letting it seep in. It was more permanent than a glamour and couldn't be broken by any anti-glamour spells. I didn't want anyone to see my natural hair colour for years. The ginger jokes were getting old." I explained.

"Oh." she replied, just as confused as before, and went to do her own homework. After another half hour, she got up again. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"No, I think I'll skip it tonight in favour of finishing this. I may go to the library, though, so don't be surprised if I'm not here when you get back." I told her, making my excuses. She nodded and left. I put up my homework, all completed already, and ran my brush through my hair. _I'm glad I don't have to use many cosmetics, at least. That would've driven me crazy, had I needed to apply a good amount of them every evening_, I thought as I dusted a bit of a makeup over my skin. I looked in the mirror and tried my best friendly smile. _Yes, that should do_. I put my cosmetics up and headed out into the hall.

...

"Miss Granger, you will be working with Miss King. Mr. Scott, you will be working with…." Professor McGonagall droned. I glanced over at my partner for the assignment, a bushy haired Gryffindor I'd heard was exceptionally intelligent. _I hope so. The Slytherin girls don't seem to value intelligence so much as good ol' cunning_. The girl saw me watching her and offered me a friendly smile, which I returned easily. _It's probably a good thing I'm so practiced at controlling my expression or she'd be offended by my apathy_. "Class is dismissed."

"Hey, I'm Hermione. When do you think we should meet to work on the project?" the girl asked. _At least she gets straight down to business. I'm not fond of dragging things out_.

"Are you busy now?" I asked. She shook her head. "Let's get to it, then."

"Okay. I have some books checked out of the library for us to use. I thought they might be useful for the project. I hope you don't mind." she said.

"By no means. It's good to be prepared. Let's get them and then go to the library to get this done. It shouldn't take long, since you've already got sources compiled for us. Perhaps we can get it done before dinner." I suggested cheerily, making sure I feigned the emotion properly. She gave me a bright smile and led me to the Gryffindor Common Room, making me wait outside while she got her books. I managed to make myself smile at everyone who passed me while she was gone.

Once we reached the library, we finished the project quickly, getting along easily, and then I headed back to my room to complete my homework. I glanced at my clock once it was done. _Looks like I'll be skipping dinner again. Oh, well. I'm sure there will be snacks served with tea tonight, too. Honestly, though, sometimes I wish we didn't have to waste so much time first. It makes my job so much more tedious and unenjoyable_, I thought, sighing as I climbed off my bed to make myself presentable.

...

I padded down the hallway silently, looking out for any other ghosts of the night. Strangely ill, I ducked into the nearest room and was lucky enough to have picked a bathroom. I emptied my stomach and then laid down in the floor, letting the cool stone calm my feverish body. _I'm not cut out for this work. I can't go on like this much longer_. I threw up again and closed my eyes, leaning against the wall.

_It's worth it for your education, Lilith. You can make it. Be a good little girl and get over your qualms. It could be much worse. At least he's very kind to you, Lilith. Even if you are just a wife of the night, you won't be having any falls down stairs or other "accidents." He treats you very well, for what you are. Just calm down. You can't afford to lose him. If you did, just imagine how angry your boss would be. C'mon. Get up and go to bed. You'll need your rest_.

I picked myself off the floor and walked back toward my room, but knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep. _I'm shaking_, I realised, ducking into another bathroom. I filled the sink with cold water, careful not to look at my reflection for fear of what I would see. After splashing my face with the cool, calming water, I glanced up at the mirror. My eyes were wide and blank, my skin pale and clammy. _Thank God, they can't see me now_.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Excuse me, Malfoy, but would you greatly mind getting your things out of my seat?" I asked irritably as I approached the table for dinner. Malfoy smiled at me with a wicked expression and moved his things further into my seat.

"Looks like all the seats are taken, Lilith. All except one, at any rate, and you're more than welcome to it." he joked, patting his lap.

"I appreciate the offer, Malfoy, but I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself." I retorted, shoving his books out of my way to sit down while everyone laughed. I shook my hair out and turned toward Blaise. "Is he always this annoying or has he just been giving me special treatment so far this year?"

"No, he's always an annoying prick. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Blaise told me, grinning. I gave Malfoy a biting look before looking back at Blaise.

"I hope his influence doesn't wear off on you, Blaise. You seem to be very agreeable." I told him. Malfoy grinned.

"Bet she would've sat down if it had been you." he said.

"Doubt it, Draco, and, if I were you, I'd be _very_ careful saying something like that with as close to her as you are." Blaise wisely warned. "She doesn't seem like the forgiving type."

"Oh, Malfoy has nothing to worry about, Blaise. Lil' ol' me, doing harm to anybody?" I sweetly protested. Malfoy managed to slyly slide a few inches further from me, knowing I was dangerous.

"Right. I'm sure that's what you tell all your victims." he retorted from his safer distance. I smiled sweetly and turned my attention to the appearing food. _Careful. You're playing around too much. You can't let him think you're flirting with someone_, I warned myself as I buttered a crumpet, not really hungry. I picked it apart instead of eating it, thinking of what was to come and further losing my appetite.

"…I understand now, Pansy. She just doesn't eat. No wonder she looks so nice. I bet she's been sneaking off to…" I overheard Daphne say to Pansy. A glance their way made them quiet their voices.

"Is the food very different in America?" Blaise asked, oblivious to the rage rising in me from my overheard comment.

"To an extent. I don't care very much, though. I'm not picky." I replied with a shrug. Daphne snorted and got another malicious glance.

"That's good. Do you miss anything about America?" he asked, beginning to realise that Daphne was being rude.

"I don't know. Perhaps I miss the occasional clear blue sky." I answered, glancing out the window at the drizzly grey blanket of the sky. _Actually, I miss being a free woman, but that isn't exactly polite conversation_.

"It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow. Hey, do you want to come out to the lake with us? We were planning on having some fun." he invited.

"Sure. I can't imagine a better way to spend my Saturday than out on the lake." I replied.

...

"Aren't you going to come swimming with us?" Tracey asked, oblivious to the angry glance she got from Daphne and the other girls in the water with her.

"No, I'm fine. Millicent, you should really join them, though. I'm perfectly fine out here by myself." I pushed. Millicent gave me one last questioning glance before following them. I turned the page of my book and leaned my head back against the tree trunk. _Hopefully I'll be left alone now. I have to be so careful, knowing he could look out his window any moment. If I'm caught doing anything out of character, I'll lose my place_.

"You look tired." Blaise commented, sitting a few feet away.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep. You don't look too well-rested yourself. Did Tracey keep you up all night again?" I asked, giving him a knowing smile. He grinned and laid down on the shore.

"No, not Tracey." he replied.

"Oh, now I'm interested. Who was it?" I asked, smirking.

"Daphne." he told me. I rolled my eyes at him and snickered. "Hey, she may be a snob, but you have to admit that she's one of the best looking girls in Slytherin."

"And doubtless one of the last you've slept with too." I challenged. He gave me a sheepish, toothy grin.

"Hey, I can't help it if the ladies love me, Lilith." he retorted. I laughed heartily and closed my book. "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to be interested, would you? I've never slept with an American before."

"Sorry to disappoint, Blaise, but I'm not available. You'll just have to find another American." I declined easily. He sighed.

"I told Draco you wouldn't be interested, but he insisted that you seemed like you probably got—." he said before cutting himself off. _At least he has the decency to blush_.

"Malfoy can think what he wants. If he thinks I'm a hooker, let him." I replied easily. _Just please let most of the population think I'm not_.

"He was just joking, I'm sure. Anyway, I heard Slughorn's been watching you closely in Potions class. Are you really a prodigy or is he just so distracted by your obvious charms that he thinks you are?" he asked.

"Of course I'm a prodigy, Blaise. I'm good at everything I try. Except for Divination. I can't bring myself to care enough about the future to actually see it." I replied. Blaise didn't roll his eyes, as I expected, but instead gave me an appraising look, as though assessing my worth in a different light.

"Blaise! Why don't you come join us?" Daphne called, batting her eyelashes.

"You'd better go. She won't forgive you if you choose my company over hers." I suggested.

"Yeah, I know. See you later, Lilith." he replied, getting up and heading toward the water. When he took his shirt off and threw it back on the bank, I appraised him with practiced eyes. _He _does_ have a nice body, I'll give him that. I bet he's warm too_, I thought, feeling a shiver go through me as the wind blew. Malfoy sat down next to me, taking Blaise's place.

"Aren't you going swimming?" I asked, watching as the girls ran screaming from Blaise as he tried to completely drench them all. _Silly fools worrying about their hair_.

"In a minute. It's easier to enjoy the show from here." he replied. I followed his gaze to see him watching a few sunbathing seventh years a bit down the shore.

"Hoping the seventh years will return your attention, hmm, Malfoy?" I mocked, smirking. He gave me a careless grin.

"I've already had half of them. The ones laying there are trying to get my attention." he said.

"You _can't_ be serious." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Just watch them." he said, standing and throwing his shirt off. _Another very fine specimen_. "You look like you could use some help, Blaise!"

"Malfoy! I thought you were never going to join us." Blaise called back as he caught Daphne with one arm and threw her further out into the ocean carelessly. The seventh year girls sat up one at a time, talking and trying to watch the scene without being obvious about it. I felt my jaw drop as I realised Malfoy was right and snapped it back into place with a small pop. A glance toward the other sixth years showed Malfoy grinning at me in triumph.

With a shake of my head, I got up and headed back toward the school. I took my book back to the library and Hermione spotted me.

"Hey, Lilith!" she called out, waving me over. I joined her as the people around her shushed her. "What are you here to find?"

"Oh, I was just returning a book. I don't think I've met your friends, Hermione." I said, glancing toward her companions.

"Sorry! Lilith, this is Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley. Ron, Harry, this is Lilith." she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." I said with a smile, offering my hand to first one and then the other. They didn't return my warmth, looking at me strangely. I looked to Hermione and she shrugged and stood.

"They aren't used to talking to Slytherin girls. Or Slytherins. Or girls." she excused under her breath with a giggle. I grinned back and then left to return my book. After it was put up, I headed toward my room, thinking of how good a long nap would feel. _After all, I _do_ have to work tonight. I may as well rest while I can_.

...

_Dear Miss King:_

_I will expect you at the Manor for a business meeting at four this evening. Your necklace will ensure that you will arrive safely and on time._

_Sincerely,_

_L.M_.

I threw the note into the fire after reading it, knowing it would be dangerous to keep it longer than necessary. _I really hope this is just a routine meeting and I haven't done anything wrong_, I thought as I turned back toward the empty Common Room. I went back to my room and ran my brush through my hair, wishing I could plait it or otherwise pull it back to keep it out of my way. _Too bad loose hair is more attractive, in their eyes. Oh, well. At least the Portkey is pretty_.

"Lilith, what are you doing up so early?" Millicent asked groggily, awakened when I sat down my hairbrush too loudly.

"Did I wake you, Millicent? I'm sorry, dear. You can go back to sleep for another hour or so, if you wish." I placated smoothly, my voice silken. She mumbled vaguely and went back to bed. I took my school work for the day and went back to the Common Room so I wouldn't have to be so meticulously quiet. I sighed and threw myself onto a lounge, lazily wondering what the business meeting would be like.

"You're up early." Malfoy commented a few minutes later, walking out of the boys' hallway.

"Malfoy. I could say the same to you." I replied. He shrugged carelessly.

"I always make sure I'm gone by the time the girl wakes up. I can't stand the pleading and the waterworks." he explained.

"Sounds heartless, Malfoy. Anyway, what poor girl was it this time?" I asked, wondering if it was anyone I knew.

"One of the seventh years from the lake. I don't remember which one. They all blend together after a while." he replied carelessly.

"Ah." I replied, wondering if he was as heartless as he seemed. "Do you tell every girl you haven't slept with this?"

"Oh, no. It would drive most away. Some girls, though, fall for the arrogant, heartless type." he replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't hold your breath, lover-boy. You _wish_ you could have this." I said carelessly, flipping my hair back. He looked me up and down in a way that clearly said yes, he would greatly enjoy that. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. I know your arrogance will twist that in some way to your benefit, but, honestly Malfoy, I just don't think you're that great. I've seen better."

"I bet." he sneered, clearly not believing me. I stood up, tired of arguing with him.

"I'm going to go explore the school a bit. I'll see you in the Great Hall." I said. He took the lounge I had vacated and gave me a salute as a dismissal. I rolled my eyes and headed toward my client's room to see if he was up yet. _He seems to like it when I come early in the morning to make tea for him. If something so small can help me keep me job, I'll have to start doing it more often_. I let myself in the room quietly and found that he was still asleep. I put the teakettle on the stove quietly and set out the tea, cream, and sugar before going back to wake him up.

"Good morning, my love. I thought you might like some tea." I purred, my hand resting lightly on his arm. He smiled and motioned for me to join him on the bed. I climbed onto it and nestled into his chest.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here when I got up." he murmured into my hair. "You're usually gone."

"I didn't want to leave you, darling." I told him, giving him my sweetest smile. He kissed me softly.

"You are too good to me." he sighed, pulling us upright against the back of the bed.

"Quite the opposite." I assured him, playfully planting a kiss under his jaw. He smiled at me again. Before he could do or say anything else, the teakettle went off. I jumped up with one last parting kiss and began to make his tea. I heard him stirring, but didn't turn around. Once the tea was done, I set it on the table and sat on the end of his loveseat to wait for him. He came back a moment later, already wearing his dark robes and ready for the day. I handed his tea to him as he sat down and he put one arm around me.

"Thank you, love." he told me.

"I am glad to be of assistance. Did you sleep well, my heart? You seemed uneasy last night." I asked, fawning on him carefully.

"Yes, I slept soundly. I feel rejuvenated." he told me, kissing my forehead once. I beamed at him, playing my part like a practiced harlot. "I'm glad you came back. You make me so happy."

"Not nearly so happy as you make me, my dear one." I assured him, my eyes warm. He sat down his tea and kissed me, pulling me into his arms. After a moment, he sighed.

"I wish we never had to part." he said. I smiled sadly.

"As do I, darling, but part we must." I told him. He sighed and I showered kisses on him until he offered me a smile again.

"Go ahead, my love. I'll see you tonight." he dismissed, touching my hair tenderly. I smiled and left the room to sneak to the Great Hall without anyone seeing me.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Miss King, it's good to see you again." Lucius greeted as I materialized in his study.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lord." I murmured with a bow.

"Please be seated. Would you like any tea? If not, let's get straight to business." he said, pausing for half a second for me to shake my head. "Good. How is our client?"

"He's doing well. He enjoys my company very much, as far as I can tell." I assured him. Lucius smiled.

"Yes, if his payment is any indication, he does indeed. Remember, he pays handsomely for you. I expect you to do everything in your power to keep him happy." he warned me.

"I know, my lord. I'm very careful to keep my companionship from becoming tedious." I promised.

"I've no doubt you're creative enough to keep him satisfied for many days still to come. If, however, you upset him in any way, I can assure you that you will not find me so kind as you have heretofore." he warned, a cruel glint in his eyes. "I have been incredibly indulgent to you."

"I know, my lord, and I am most grateful. I will do my very best to ensure your faith is well founded." I murmured. He gave me a sardonic smile.

"Good. Remember to follow my rules carefully and you will do well. You are dismissed." he said, looking back to the papers on his desk. A house-elf took my hand and Apparated me from the room to a more secluded room.

"The Portkey will take Miss back in ten minutes. Miss is asked to wait quietly until then." the house-elf said before disappearing. I sat down on a nearby chair and waited calmly to return to Hogwarts.

...

"You're paying an awful lot of attention to her, y'know, Draco." Blaise commented as he followed my gaze to Lilith. "She says she isn't going to share anyone's bed."

"I'm going to prove her wrong and be the first to have her." I told him, watching her skirt sway like a bell with each step.

"I don't think you'll succeed this time, Draco. She seems to be genuinely uninterested in us." Blaise commented.

"She's interested. She's better at hiding it than most of the girls here, but I've seen here watching _both_ of us. I'll get her, just wait and see, Blaise." I assured him, looking away as Lilith turned around and headed back our way.

"She likes you least of all, Draco. _I_'d have a better chance of getting her." Blaise discouraged quietly.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, giving him a look. He sighed. "First one to get her wins and becomes the _official_ Slytherin sex-god."

"You aren't going to let it go, so I guess I'm in. Good luck."

...

"Good evening, my dearest. How was dinner?" I greeted cheerily, kissing him. He encircled me in his arms, keeping me from going to finish fixing tea.

"It was as dull a process as usual. I missed you." he said, kissing me strongly. _Looks like we won't be having tea_, I thought. When he broke the kiss, I smiled and tugged him toward his bed. He sat down on the edge of it to take his shoes off as I took his cloak to hang it up.

"Does your back hurt, my love? Here, let me help you." I offered, helping him pull off his robes. I rubbed his back as he sat up, trying to get it to feel better.

"Thank you, love." he said, pulling me into his arms with no other warning. I smiled and he kissed me again, losing his hands in my hair. I pushed him gently back onto the bed beneath me and let him unbutton my shirt, knowing I would be free again as soon as my work was done.

When he was finished, he pulled me into his arms beside him, playing with my tangled hair. I shivered and nestled closer to him as he pulled the covers over us. I kissed under his jaw and felt his breath catch, letting me know he was still completely in my power. He returned my smile and kissed my forehead.

"You are too beautiful for me, my wife." he told me. I smiled and snuggled closer to him like a complimented lover should.

"Not at all. I wish I could be even more beautiful that you would be better pleased with me, my husband." I whispered in a tone calculated to set his blood on fire. He kissed me again and I scattered his wits as best I could, hoping to distract myself from the memory of that first night, when I was brought to him dressed as a bride as pure as the driven snow. _Only two years of school left. Then you can find a different job, a nice, respectable day job. In Siberia, perhaps. Or China. As far as you wish to run_.

...

"Draco, if you don't move your stuff out of my seat this instant, I swear, I'm going to murder you." I sighed angrily as I approached the table. He gave me a mischievous grin and patted his lap. "It was funny the first time, but it's not anymore."

"Doesn't matter. You still have no choice." he reasoned. I sighed and glanced around the room, seeing that my client wasn't yet there. I gave Blaise an assessing look and smile.

"No, I suppose I don't." I replied, heading toward Blaise. He began to move over so that I could sit beside him, but I gave him a bright smile and sat down in his lap.

"Ummm…Lilith?" Blaise asked, sitting awkwardly back like he was afraid I would hurt him.

"Don't worry, Blaise. No strings attached." I assured him, giving him a peck on the lips before standing up and grinning at the two very shocked and confused Slytherin boys. "Well, you two don't seem to be worth much of anything this evening and I'm not really hungry, so I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"Leaving already, Lilith?" Millicent asked as I passed her in the doorway. I smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't like what they were serving." I told her. She gave me a confused _How-do-you-know-that-already?_ look and kept heading to the table. I went instead to my room and prettied myself up for my evening job. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I ran the brush through my hair, wondering what they all really thought of me. _Am I really just a commodity to be bought and sold at their will? A slave to opportunity?_ I sighed and sat my hairbrush down before sneaking to the right room. _At least he's kind. That's still something_.

...

"Miss King, would you come see me in my office immediately?" Dumbledore asked cheerily as I passed him in the hallway.

"Of course." I replied, shocked and worried. I followed him to his office, a sinking feeling in my stomach. Once we arrived, he bid me sit down and offered me some sort of candy, which I declined. "To what do I owe this unexpected meeting?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your very fine acclimation to the school. You are well on your way to becoming the number one student of your year. I am greatly impressed with your skills. Would you care to tell me where you received your previous training?" he asked.

"I was home-schooled." I told him. _In a local rundown warehouse. By myself. From a few old, moth-eaten textbooks_.

"I see. In that case, you are likely unfamiliar with the rules regarding the interactions between students and staff." he said. I swallowed hard.

"I suppose so." I replied. He smiled indulgently.

"I thought that might be the case. So you don't worry, I thought I'd tell you that it is perfectly acceptable to accept a professor's invitation to a club and attend dinner with said professor in such a setting. Has Slughorn spoken to you yet?" he asked. I shook my head, trying to breathe again. "Well, he plans to form his Slug Club again and wants you to be the president thereof. He'll probably tell you tomorrow in your Potions class. You've impressed us all very much, Miss King."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Is that all?" I asked, praying he knew nothing.

"That's the only problem I wished to amend." he said, giving me a knowing look. I stood up, taking it as a dismissal. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here is a hall pass for you in case you happen to be out late for a meeting. The prefects will let you by with it."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Good day." I told him, taking the pass and slipping out the door. I ran to the nearest empty classroom and slid to the floor inside, my heart hammering wildly. _He knows and he's okay with it. Good Lord, do the English have no morals? I'm but sixteen! He could be my father, and yet they all see nothing wrong with it at all_. After I felt sufficiently recovered, I tucked the pass into my blouse and headed back to my room to lay down. _I'm going to be ill if I don't rest a bit. Hopefully, the feeling will pass. I won't be able to work well if I'm afraid I'm going to vomit_.

...

"I'm sorry I was late, my love. I wasn't feeling well." I whispered as I climbed into bed. I got a concerned look in return as he felt my forehead.

"You weren't feeling well? What was wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, don't start worrying, dear one. I merely ate something that unsettled my stomach." I assured him.

"That's nearly a week in a row you've been ill. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, pulling the cover closer to me to ensure I was warm. I nodded and nestled into his arms.

"I feel much better now, darling. Would you like me to make you some tea or anything? How was your day?" I asked, carefully cheerful. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Better, now that you've come." he told me. I smiled a bright, happy smile and let my fingertips trail up and down his arm lightly. He began to kiss me, but I felt that something was different, that something other than usual was on his mind. Halfway through undressing me, he stopped and kissed me very tenderly, so gently I could barely perceive it.

"Is something the matter, my love?" I asked him, frowning slightly.

"Not exactly. I have…a question I would like to ask you." he said, kissing me gently again as though to encourage my agreement.

"Well, go ahead and ask." I told him after a moment.

"I…am not satisfied by our current arrangements. I require something more intimate, something more painful and precious to give." he said, choosing his words carefully. I hid the fear from my eyes as best I could, but there was no hiding the wild pounding of my heart.

"What…do you mean?" I asked, swallowing hard. Instead of answering, he kissed my neck. After a moment, I felt the imprint of sharp teeth and understood. _He's…a vampire. He wants my blood_.

"Will you…? May I be sated? Please, I die in agony each time you come wanting to know if I may." he pleaded quietly. I swallowed again.

"I…suppose. If my blood can ease your pain, you may have it by all means, my love." I replied, regaining my character as my heart threatened to explode. He looked at me carefully, frowning.

"Before you agree, you must understand that I will feel your every emotion while I drink and you will feel mine." he said. I swallowed again. _I have to. I'll lose him if I don't. Can I convince myself to feel love for him, though, if only for a moment?_

"I understand that it is not…_ideal_, for either of us, but I will agree if it is what you truly want." I told him. He nodded and kissed me gently on the lips before following the line of my neck to just above my collarbone. He kissed the spot above my jugular gently, offering me one last chance to refuse. I was so filled with fear I could hardly think at all.

After a lifetime, I felt his teeth tear the soft flesh on the left side of my throat and gasped, a flood of emotions running through me. I focused on how kind he was to me, how gentle and good, and forced myself to turn those emotions into love. I felt his apprehension turn to pleasure and I felt a wave of relief chase away the last bit of my fear. He kissed me gently once he was finished, lowering me onto the pillows so my head would stop spinning.

"Thank you." he whispered. I smiled at him. I laid my hand against his chest gently, feeling the weakness in my body and fearing it would last. "You're pale. I've taken too much. Please, wait here. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I whispered, watching him rise. When he returned, he helped me sit up and pressed a vial to my lips. I swallowed the potion and felt my strength returning. I smiled at him easily, more myself, and he set the vial on the nightstand before climbing back into the bed.

"I apologize for weakening you, my love. It was just that I was so happy I didn't want to stop." he apologized. I kissed him gently and gave him a sweet smile.

"I know, dear one. Don't apologize. I am only glad you were pleased." I assured him. He kissed me again and I knew that he was not completely satisfied, not yet. I restrained a sigh and kissed him as soundly as I could, pushing his shoulders back into the soft pillows.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Hello, Hermione. Are you part of the Slug Club too?" I asked cheerily as I fell into step beside her. She smile brightly.

"Of course. I'm glad to see a friendly face. Harry will be there too, but he isn't always the best company." she chattered. I encouraged her babbling with minimal remarks, glad for the distraction from my thoughts.

"Miss Granger, Miss King, I'm so glad both of you could attend." Slughorn greeted as we reached the room.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, Professor." I replied easily, smiling. He showed us to our seats and began the dinner, his pride in his little club making him almost effervescent. When the club was over, I hung back so that the other Slytherins present wouldn't see that I wasn't going back to the Common Room. Instead, I found my way to my other room.

"Good evening, my love." I greeted as I walked into the room. He gave me a biting glance. _Oh, no. What now?_

"You're late." he droned in the voice of mild disgust he used when he was in class.

"I was attending a dinner. I'm sorry, love. I came as quickly as I could." I apologized, frowning slightly. His gaze became ruthless.

"I knew Lucius was wrong when he said you would keep to your contract." he spat. "I knew you wouldn't stay faithful."

"My love, I was only guarding our secret. When Slughorn invited me to the dinner, I knew I had to attend. If I didn't agree, I would be watched. If I agreed and didn't go, I knew the other Slytherin students present would be suspicious and questions would be ask. I was only trying to ensure no one would try to follow me and accidently discover us." I explained quietly, forcing my expression into one of sincere penance and sadness. He glared at me. I approached quietly and loosened my tie so my neck was exposed. "Here. If you don't believe me, see if I have any guilt. See if I feel anything but sadness at your distrust."

He gave me another glare and snatched my wrist. I kept his gaze, resisting the urge to close my eyes as pain coursed through my arm. _I can feel my blood being pulled from my very heart_. His gaze softened after a moment and he pulled me onto the loveseat next to him. _He won't apologize, but he knows he was wrong. He knows I'm sincere_. I leaned against his chest, hoping it signalled my forgiveness more than my weakness.

"Do you need a potion?" he asked quietly after a moment, his face buried in my hair. I knew it was his way of apologizing and nodded, giving him a small smile. He disappeared for a moment to get it and I sank heavily into the back of the seat, wondering how long my arm would hurt and when my heart would finally stop pumping my blood so quickly through my veins. When he came back, he took me into his arms tenderly and gave me the potion. I drank it at what I deemed a reasonable pace, hoping he wouldn't think he'd weakened me too much.

"Thank you." I murmured, relaxing into his arms as some of my strength returned. He rubbed my arm gently, as though trying to massage the pain out of it. _He's upset with himself now. I suppose I'll have to do something about that, too_, I thought before resting my head on his shoulder. "Was your day good, my love? The students weren't too impertinent today, were they? I know how they irritate you. Indeed, you're a saint for putting up with them."

"They behaved as well as expected." he replied evenly, not yet ready to forgive himself. Restraining a sigh, I turned toward him in his arms and kissed him until he gave me a shaky, breathless laugh and I knew he was in a better mood.

...

"Lilith, you look rather dishevelled to be coming from the library." I said in a monotone as she tried to sneak past. She turned as white as a ghost and jumped back against the wall. I sat up from the lounge and gave her a curious look as she straightened her clothes and hid her obviously-tangled hair behind her back. "Especially since the library closed three hours ago."

"I went to a different room with my work afterward." she replied with a blush, clearly too surprised at having been caught to make up a decent excuse. "It's awfully late. I'd better get to bed. Good night, Malfoy."

"I'll find out who he is, Lilith." I called after her carelessly, keeping my rage down by miracle. _And his bed will most assuredly be replaced with mine_.

...

"You look exhausted, Lilith. Were you having difficulty fitting all the information on three roles of parchment too?" Hermione asked as she took the seat beside me in Charms.

"Absolutely. A three parchment limit was entirely unfair. Wasn't it difficult to decide what to include?" I asked in reply, trying not to let my sarcasm out. _After all, she doesn't need to know I wrote it this morning from what I could remember_.

"Worse than anything! We have that Defence Against the Dark Arts essay due tomorrow as well. Would you like to compare rough drafts with me so we can trade ideas?" she asked.

"That seems like an excellent idea." I replied cheerily as I thought of the extra sleep I would lose. She smiled brightly.

"I knew you would agree. We can meet in the Common Room after you get your essay." she told me.

"We aren't in the same House." I reminded her, confused. She gave me another brilliant smile.

"We'll see if any of the other Gryffindors notice." she replied. I laughed and agreed to meet her as soon as I could.

...

"Hermione, have you finishe—Oh, hello, Lilith. It's good to see you again." Harry greeted as he walked in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Although I'm beginning to think you like our Common Room better, with how often you're here."

"Well, Hermione and I both needed to study and the library's crazy this week because of that Potions exam Friday." I replied easily. "If you'd like, though, I can leave."

"No!" the room chorused, Harry and Hermione included.

"I didn't mean it like that, Lilith. We're all glad to have you here." Harry apologized before taking a seat from a nearby First Year. I smiled with forgiveness and returned my attention to studying with Hermione, ignoring the attention the Gryffindors were silently lavishing upon me.

...

"Lilith, what are you doing here?" Blaise asked as I sat down at the dinner table.

"I'm having dinner, of course." I replied with a confused look. He shook his head to clear it.

"Never mind, I knew that. You just haven't been here in nearly two weeks." he said. I shrugged and willed myself not to blush and give myself away.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with Potter and all your other Gryffindork friends?" Pansy spat as she sat down across form me.

"She isn't _brave_ enough to." Daphne sneered, making them laugh. Blaise saw the dark look forming in my eyes, and turned toward me, trying to monopolize my attention before I did something rash.

"What did you think about that Dark Arts exam?" he asked. I smiled and turned my attention to him fully after watching Daphne fly back against the wall.

"It wasn't too bad." I replied cheerily into the now-silent room. Blaise stared at me blankly for a moment and then glanced over my shoulder, a string of expletives escaping.

"I don't know what happened, Professor Snape. Daphne was sitting there and she just flew off all of a sudden." Blaise said. I felt my blood turn cold and turned around slowly, taking the time to solidify my expression into one of perfect confusion.

"We were just talking and then she was gone." I added, doing my best to seem innocent. The black eyes appraised me in silence for another second and I knew I was in trouble.

"They're telling the truth, Professor. Why would you suspect Lilith or Blaise of doing anything?" Millicent asked innocently. Snape's eyes locked on to her and she blushed scarlet, doubtless remembering why she never volunteered information.

"Very well." Snape droned. "Rest assured that the culprit will be discovered and liars will be severely punished."

"We'll all be safe, at any rate." Tracey said just loud enough for him to hear as he about-faced and stormed back to the teachers' table in a swirl of dark robes. She looked to me after he was out of hearing distance with a shy look. "We are innocent, right?"

"Of course." Blaise replied, giving me a look. "We can discuss our _theories_ when we get back to the Common Room."

"Agreed." I said. We talked quietly about unimportant matters throughout dinner and on the way back to the Common Room. As soon as we got inside, Blaise motioned for us to follow him and all the sixth years headed to the sixth year boys' bedroom. He shut us all in and silenced the door.

"Did you do it?" Pansy demanded once it was quiet, giving me a look of mixed fear and hatred.

"She couldn't have. She didn't say a word!" Millicent protested on my behalf.

"Millicent's right. She didn't mutter a curse and her wand was up, anyway." Tracey agreed.

"You didn't see her wand or hear her say anything, did you, Blaise?" Daphne asked, pinning him with a careful look.

"No, I didn't see anything." he admitted.

"Then I don't understand. Who else could've been close enough to do that?" Daphne asked.

"Who else would've been strong enough? Potter, Draco? Draco wouldn't do that and Potter was all the way across the room." Pansy thought aloud.

"Maybe it was just some sort of errant magical current in the room." Tracey suggested. Everyone murmured reluctant agreement and began heading toward the Common Room. I was nearly there when Blaise called out.

"Lilith, Draco and I wanted to ask you a question about that Potions assignment we got yesterday." he said. I walked back up the stairs to join them and he shut and silenced the door again. "How did you do it?"

"The Potions assignment? I followed the instructions in the book. First, you—." I managed before Blaise shook his head. "Oh, you _can't_ be serious. You said yourself that I didn't say a word or move, Blaise. How could I have cast a spell?"

"I've seen powerful wizards cast spells like that." he said.

"That may very well be the case, Blaise, but I'm only a sixth year." I protested. Malfoy found my response intriguing enough to sit up from where he had been lounging on his bed.

"You haven't said you didn't do it." he reminded me. I pressed my lips into a thin line. _Am I really unwilling to lie? Me—a Slytherin, a prostitute?_

"That's because it's a ridiculous notion that shouldn't require my avowal of my own innocence." I huffed, looking to Blaise for support. He looked at Malfoy for a long moment before replying.

"He's right, Lilith. You haven't denied it. If you're innocent, say that you are. If not, tell us." he said. I felt my eyes widen and blinked to force them back to their normal state, my heart pounding. _I can't do it—I quite literally cannot find it in myself to lie to them. Good Lord, am I really so stupid?_

"I…I did it." I admitted, lowering my head.

"How?" Malfoy asked curtly.

"I don't know. I just got angry and my blood started boiling and then she was gone." I told them, backing toward the door. Blaise calmly placed himself in front of it, trapping me, while Malfoy rose and stepped toward me.

"What spell did you think?" he asked.

"I didn't think of any spell. I just wished she was gone." I told them. He gave me a look that said he was interested and walked around me slowly, appraising me like I was nothing more than a new vase for his mansion.

"You're new to England, I know, but have you heard of the Death Eaters?" he asked. I shook my head, feigning innocence. "They're a group of very skilled witches and wizards that want to…_reform_ the current order here. I believe they would be _very_ interested in you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a step back toward the nearest wall.

"Lord Voldemort likes to meet possible recruits. With your abilities, I believe you would have a very good chance of joining us." he told me. I looked back and forth between him and Blaise and saw that I would meet the Dark Lord with or against my will. I swallowed. _Lucius is going to kill me_.

"When would you choose to plan a meeting?" I asked.

"Are you busy over the winter break?" Blaise asked. I nodded. "You can't get out of it for even a day?"

"No, I'm busy. I will be for the spring holiday too. Come to think of it, I think I'm booked from now until graduation. See you later, boys." I said, throwing my elbow sharply into Blaise's abdomen and dancing around him out the door. I ran deeper into the dungeons. When I rounded a corner a few minutes later, I ran headfirst into Snape and froze in my tracks, my face no doubt a perfect mask of horror.

"Miss King." Snape said. "Follow me. I believe we need to discuss your conduct."

"Y-Yes, sir." I replied, swallowing hard as I followed him with silent footsteps. When we reached his parlour, he shut the door behind me and I panicked before he could so much as turn toward me. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to—."

"I am having great difficulty convincing the rest of the staff that you are innocent." he interrupted, turning toward me. "It would be wise if you were more careful. I will not deduct points from Slytherin this time, but you may not be so lucky if this occurs again."

"I…I understand, Professor." I replied, confused as he began to laugh. "P-Professor?"

"I thought we agreed you were only to call me that in public?" he asked, stepping toward me. He smiled indulgently at my dumbfounded expression. "Our official business is concluded."

"Oh." I replied. "In that case, would you like me to make some tea?"

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"The midterm grades are in. Lilith, have you seen them?" Hermione called out, running toward me with a breathless smile. I shook my head and she pulled me toward the bulletin. "We're tied for first!"

"Are we really?" I asked, not believing her. She nodded and pointed to the number one spot. "I suppose we are. Don't worry, though. I'm sure you'll pass me soon enough."

"Pass you? Why would I want to do that? We can stay tied." she assured me. I smiled and nodded, surprised someone could be so friendly and not want to best me. I walked beside her to Potions, wondering whether or not one of us would fall behind. We worked on the assigned potion talking cheerily. Hermione seemed oblivious to the looks we always got from other people, but I shot them my brightest smiles each time I caught them giving us gestures of disapproval. _Just because we're from different Houses doesn't mean we can't be fair-and-free friends. I'm not after her grades and she's not after my influence_.

"I have to cancel on our study night, Hermione, but I'll see you tomorrow." I said as class ended, feeling my stomach turn unhappily. She gave me a look of concern and nodded. _At least I won't be asked where I am tonight. Slytherins will assume I'm with Gryffindors and Gryffindors will assume I'm with Slytherins_. After I was sure I wasn't being followed, I headed to Snape's parlour, knowing I would be able to have a bit of peace and quiet there. He was gone, so I put the teakettle on and settled myself at the table to do my homework.

"You're here early." Snape greeted as he walked in.

"I hope you don't mind, love. I couldn't wait to see you." I replied, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He kept one arm around my waist.

"No, I don't mind. You know you're always welcome, Lily." he told me. I beamed at him and went to get the tea.

"I thought you might like a bit of tea, so I put some on for us. Would you like cream and sugar today?" I asked, busying myself so I wouldn't seem to be there uselessly.

"Both, please, but not much." he requested as he sank onto his loveseat. I made the tea as he requested and brought it to him, sitting beside him. He took a drink of it and then set it on the table, motioning for me to join him. I nestled into his side obediently and sighed, glad for his warmth. He buried his face in my hair and I sat quietly in his arms, telling myself to focus on his kindness to me again. "Your heart is beating quickly. I can feel it in your stomach."

"It always does when I'm with you." I murmured quietly, placing his arms over mine so he couldn't feel my heartbeat anymore. _Although that would be more out of skittishness than anything else_. He moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck softly. I held my breath, not sure what I ought to do. He chuckled and pulled me further into his arms and kissed me on the lips. I smiled at him, glad to see that his black eyes were gentle.

"What do you say we don't leave for dinner? I can tell Dumbledore tomorrow that I was too busy to attend." he suggested. I nodded, but spared an inadvertent glance toward my homework. He caught it and sighed, letting me go. "I need to go check on a potion. If you have any work to do, please work on it."

"I'll have it done by the time you get back." I assured him, offering him an apologetic look. He nodded and left. I laid on my stomach on the loveseat and did my homework on the arm of it, filling in answers rapidly. _NEWT preparation classes are stupid. They shouldn't require so much work_. I worked as quickly as I could, hoping to be done before he returned, as I'd promised.

"You don't have to work so quickly. I can be patient." he said from the doorway, nearly shocking me out of my wits.

"I didn't want my presence to be useless and tedious. I can finish it later." I replied quickly, beginning to put up my papers. He stopped me and made me scoot over so he could sit beside me.

"What are you working on?" he asked. I restrained a sigh and showed him the essay I was about to start. "Vampires, is it?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to give the history of them in as concise a fashion as possible. Unfortunately, I'm having great difficulty deciding what to write. There's so much." I sighed.

"You could write about this." he joked, kissing the spot on my neck from which he drank. I forced myself to relax and smile.

"Oh, I'm sure. Poor McGonagall would lose her mind." I told him. He chuckled and sat back, freeing me to work on the project. I worked quickly, hardly noticing when he began playing with my hair.

"Your hair is beautiful, Lily." he said quietly. I froze for half a second before I started putting my essay away, wondering when I would have time to finish it later.

"Thank you." I murmured. He sat up and gave me a curious look, snatching my parchment from my hands.

"It isn't finished." he protested. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks before I could force it away. "I didn't want to distract you."

"I can finish it later." I told him, wiggling my way into his arms. He shook his head and pushed me away, putting the parchment back into my hands. "Very well."

"Don't sound so weary, love. You'll be done soon enough." he told me, settling back to play with my hair again. I worked on the essay in silence, filling my third role of parchment completely before I was finished. Before I could get it put up, he stole it again and looked over it. "Very good. I'm glad your work is done now."

"So am I." I replied with a light smile, putting the paper up. _Except it's not, is it? Now it's just time to switch jobs_. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back toward him before the folder closed on the papers. _Impatient, are we?_ I turned toward him with my sunniest smile. "Now what should we do?"

"I have a few good ideas." he said before kissing me. I kissed him back and wondered if men really, truly only ever thought of one thing.

...

"Whatcha reading?" Malfoy asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, crumbling up my latest note from his father. He gave me a wicked grin and tried to take it, but I managed to get it into the fire. I let out a grateful sigh.

"Did it have anything to do with the dishevelled state you return here in every evening?" he asked, not letting it go.

"Do you have nothing better to do with your time than harass me?" I asked, walking past him angrily. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back toward him, his arms ensnaring me. "Malfoy, let go of me this—!" I managed to protest before he kissed me. After a moment of bewildered fighting, I managed to get myself free. He grinned. "How dare you?"

"Easily. I dare every time I get a pretty girl within my reach." he told me easily. I rolled my eyes. "You'll be thinking about that for a while, I imagine. Anyway, if you want some company tonight, you know where I sleep."

"Fat chance of that, Malfoy." I muttered. He paused at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at me again.

"We'll see about that. I bet I'll taste more than just your honey lips by the Christmas holiday." he told me. I restrained myself from going after him in a fury and instead stood and trembled with anger. _Restrain yourself. Remember what happened to Daphne. You have to be careful_. I managed to get myself into a calmer state and went to the library to study with Hermione, trying to keep myself from thinking about the way Draco's lips had moved on mine.

...

"Blaise, do you happen to have any spare moonstone?" I asked as I gathered my things from the Common Room. "I can't seem to find mine."

"No, I don't have any, sorry. I think Draco has some." he replied, giving me an apologetic look.

"Oh, I do, but it'll cost you." Draco called over, grinning at me.

"I'm not interested. It can wait until Saturday." I informed him, trying to keep from injuring him. "I'm sure Hogsmeade has plenty."

"Yes, it usually does, but you don't want to risk the fact Malfoy Apothecary may just forget to add any to this week's shipment, do you?" he asked sweetly. My blood boiling, I closed my eyes and swallowed my anger down. "I could assure they wouldn't, however, if you showed an interest in my previous offer."

"I'm still not interested, Malfoy." I said through my teeth. He gave me a cherubic frown.

"Why ever not? I would pay handsomely." he assured me. I threw a nearby pillow at him and headed toward the exit. "You know you want to!"

"Want to wring your scrawny little neck just before torching you, perhaps." I muttered to myself as I headed toward the library. Hermione wasn't there, but a group of Hufflepuffs begged me to help them with a problem. They kept me busy until time for dinner and invited me to meet them at the same time the next day to help again. Before I could get far, a current of Ravenclaws pulled me toward their Common Room, desiring help. I resigned myself to another dinnerless evening and followed, prepared to speed through a lecture on Lethe river water as quickly as I could.

...

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, stopping at my side as we lined up to be checked off to go.

"Of course. I really hope the apothecary will have moonstone in stock. I'm completely out and nobody else seems to have any." I told her. She smiled.

"I have some if you need any. Oh, I'd better head to the Gryffindor line. See you later!" she called, leaving me alone with the other Slytherins.

"This is your first visit to Hogsmeade, isn't it?" Tracey asked. When I nodded, she broke out into a smile. "Millicent and I can show you around. Just wait until you see Honeydukes!"

"I can't wait." I replied with a smile, doing my best to put a cheerful inflection in my voice. She began to babble all about the town and I settled into listening to her and Millicent. I yawned loudly as we began to walk again and Malfoy appeared by my side.

"Tired from sharing beds with one of the Gryffindors? Or were you with the Ravenclaws again last night? Don't tell me it was a Hufflepuff!" he snickered.

"Mature, Malfoy. I was up late doing homework." I replied evenly, knowing that it was mostly true as I thought of our latest essay assignment.

"Oh, like I'm going to believe _that_." he retorted.

"Why don't you go bother Pansy and Daphne, Draco? I don't want Lilith thinking all Brits are awful." Tracey suggested, pushing him out of her way to take my arm in hers. Millicent took the other in the same way and gave me a bright smile. Draco rolled his eyes and snickered away.

"Thank you, Tracey." I told her. She beamed at me and took me to Honeydukes, babbling continuously. I tried not to notice as our group gradually grew as members of other Houses overcame their fear of the Slytherins to try to get a half a second of my attention. They took me everywhere, showing me the best of the town. I smiled to myself as we headed back toward the school. _If nothing else, I seem to be making more friends than I could ever need_.

...

"Not again." I muttered, running toward the bathroom as quickly as I could. I leaned against the wall for a moment after emptying my stomach. _It couldn't have been anything I ate. I've had hardly more than a few crackers in the last three days_. I headed out and brushed my teeth, the nausea already receding by the time I made it back to the Common Room. I threw myself down onto the lounge, feeling tired deep in my bones.

"Are you alive?" Draco asked, jabbing my side. I groaned and sat up.

"I don't feel well, Malfoy. Leave me alone. Please?" I requested. He smirked, but walked away. _Perhaps he isn't completely bad_, I thought as I laid back down, wondering how long of a nap I could get and still make it to class. I closed my eyes and let my fatigue send me into unconsciousness.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Are you feeling better today?" Blaise asked as I came down from the girl's room.

"Fine, now, thank you." I replied cheerily, feeling no uneasiness in my stomach.

"I'm glad. Are you coming to breakfast? We were just about to leave." Tracey interjected, smiling at me. I nodded and joined the group, easily talking to them as we walked. Once we got near the dining hall and I caught a whiff of food, though, I felt my stomach clench.

"I'll catch you later." I said before heading toward the nearest bathroom. Two steps away from my friends, I fell, a few unfortunate Ravenclaws softening my fall as I hit them.

I woke up a few minutes later in the Infirmary.

"Oh, good, you're awake. How are you feeling, dearie?" Madame Pomfrey asked, smiling at me kindly.

"I'm feeling better now, thank you. How long was I out?" I asked, sitting up carefully.

"About two minutes. You caused quite an uproar, you know. Half the school is waiting just outside the door to hear from you." she told me, smiling kindly as she pressed a vial into my hands. "This should keep you steady, dear. You probably just didn't eat enough for dinner."

"Yes, that must be it. Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. May I go to class now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Drink up and you can go." she told me. I drank the potion and handed her the vial back before walking steadily to the door. The other children fell silent once the door opened. I smiled at them brightly.

"I waited too long to eat. I'm fine now. Would you mind letting me by so I can get to class?" I asked. The students parted before me, beginning to talk over one another loudly as they vied for my attention. I ignored them as best I could and headed straight for Arithmancy.

...

"I'm not feeling very well." I mumbled to myself as I swayed uneasily toward the Common Room, clutching my stomach. I got the door open and then fell. After a second, I realised I hadn't hit the ground and looked up to find that Malfoy had caught me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeming genuinely worried for a moment. I tried to stand back up and immediately covered my mouth, trying my best to keep from vomiting on or near him. "I'll take that as a 'no.' Let's get you to the Infirmary." he said, swinging me up into his arms. Too sick to protest, I leaned against him weakly. He glanced down and began to run. "Madame Pomfrey! It's Lilith King! She's sick again!"

"You'll wake everyone up." I mumbled half-heartedly, my head spinning as my stomach roiled. They got me onto a bed and Pomfrey smiled at me sadly.

"What's wrong this time, dearie?" she asked.

"My stomach hurts and I'm dizzy." I told her. She felt my forehead and checked me over for any obvious problems. I glanced at Malfoy. "You can leave. I'll be okay now."

"She's right, Malfoy. Wait out in the hallway and I'll let you know when you can see her." Pomfrey dismissed. Draco headed out of the room. "I can't seem to find what's wrong with you. Can I do a full scan?" she asked, pulling her wand out.

"Go ahead." I told her, leaning back against the bed. After a moment, I heard her inhale sharply and my eyes flew open. "What is it?"

"Have you been menstruating, dearie?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I've never had a period." I told her. She gave me a look of such pity that I wondered if I was dying.

"Lilith, you're pregnant. That's why you've been so sick." she told me. After a second of silence, I threw my legs off the side of the bed and started toward the door.

"Thanks, but I'm better now. Good-bye." I said, trying to keep the terror from rising in me until I could be alone. She didn't try to stop me. Malfoy met me at the door and fell into place beside me as I made my way quickly toward the Common Room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It was just an episode." I told him, keeping my eyes focused straight ahead of me.

"Well, don't have any more of them, okay? You were white as a sheet." he said. I gave him a sideways glance.

"Were you worried, Malfoy?" I asked, a snicker escaping despite my desire to keep it back. He gave me a sour look.

"No, I just don't want it to get out that a woman fainted on me out of weakness and not ecstasy." he retorted. I barked a laugh and opened the door to the Common Room and safety from my fears.

...

"My love?" I asked quietly, half-hoping he was already asleep.

"What is it?" he asked groggily. I sat up and turned away from him.

"I have something important to tell you." I told him, feeling strangely calm. He rolled over toward me and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked again, sitting up. He saw that I was upset and took my hands, frowning at me. "Is something wrong?"

"That depends on your viewpoint." I said quietly. He rubbed my arm, doubtless noticing my blood had begun to run as cold as ice. He watched me carefully, his expression steady enough to reassure me. I smiled faintly and leaned into him, trying to find the words to tell him. "We…may have a problem. Or great news, if you want to be optimistic."

"Well, are you going to tell me, love, or scare me by keeping me in suspense?" he murmured indulgently, doubtless thinking it was something small and I was overreacting. I began to cry silently, feeling his breath stop as he felt a tear hit his shoulder. He gently made me look at him, his expression worried and surprised. "Please, for all that's good and holy, just tell me."

"I…I'm sorry. I…I'm…_expecting_." I managed to whisper into the silent room.

"Expecting what?" he asked, probably hoping to delude himself.

"Snape, I'm in a family way. I'm pregnant." I whispered, my eyes blurring with tears so much I couldn't see. I felt his arms around me and began to sob into his chest as my soul shattered within me. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. Just, please, don't be cruel. If you must, send me away or, if you must kill me, please do so mercifully." I begged quietly. He showered me with kisses, feverish in his own right.

"It's okay, love. I'm not going to hurt you. How far along are you?" he asked, skittishly moving my hair back from my face.

"Five weeks. I found out early." I told him, feeling a blush creep up my face as my eyes filled with tears again. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love. It'll be okay. I'll make sure it's okay." he said before getting off the bed. _He's…He's probably going to get a potion. It's going to be over. I'm not going to have a little baby growing inside me_, I thought, confused by the utter despondency the thought raised. _I shouldn't be upset_. He came back, wrapped another blanket around me, and handed me a cup of tea. "Drink this."

"Okay." I replied weakly, blinking back my tears. _It's in the tea. The death of my baby will come from this_, I thought as I obediently took a sip. I drank it quietly, blinking as rapidly as I could and still failing to stop my tears. He took the cup from me when it was empty and sat down behind me, pulling me against his chest softly. I cried silently, my hair catching my tears as my mind whirled.

"Just don't worry, love. It's going to be okay. We only have school for another six months. You aren't due until over the summer." he told me quietly. My breath caught in my throat. _I must be imagining this_.

"You mean…it isn't over?" I asked, turning toward him with my tears still streaming. He gave me a look of shock.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" he asked, obviously confused. Instead of replying, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him until my sobs prevented me from doing anything else. He rubbed my back gently, trying to soothe me. As soon as my tears slowed again, I kissed him as soundly as I could, hoping to relay to him that I was beyond grateful, that I was happier than I had been since I'd come to England.

...

_You have five minutes to get away from others before the Portkey brings you here. Move quickly_.

I tossed the note into the fire and ran into the dungeons, ducking into an empty classroom when I thought it was safe. After realising I had a few minutes left, I sat down and looked to where my hand covered my yet-flat stomach. I smiled and patted my stomach softly, thinking of all my unfounded worries. _He wanted you, little one. He wanted _us_. We're going to be cared for with the utmost diligence. We'll never go hungry and you'll never have to work like I did to survive_.

"Miss King, please be seated." Lucius said as I appeared in his study. I obediently seated myself, beginning to worry as I saw the look in his eyes. "Why is our client trying to buy out your contract to me?"

"He wants us to be able to have a normal life." I replied uneasily, my hands carefully away from my stomach.

"'Us?'" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Snape and me." I replied to the challenge, sitting up. He began to seethe as he looked down at me. I followed his gaze and saw that my hands had betrayed the truth as they tried to protect the little life within me. Lucius rose silently and my blood ran cold.

"So, that explains the problem. You've managed to trap him with a pregnancy and convince him not to end it. I understand now." he said, walking toward me. He knelt in front of my chair as I pulled my knees up to my chest, shaking with fear. Lucius smiled cruelly. "That can be remedied."

"Wha—?" I managed to ask before he shoved my chair back.

"Get up." he commanded. I rose unsteadily to my feet, my arms wrapped as tightly around my stomach as I could get them. He motioned for me to step forward. I did as he said and looked down, closing my eyes as I waited for whatever would come. I felt the side of my face explode in pain as I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that the end of his cane was bloodied and he lusted for more. I wrapped my arms around myself and felt the tears beginning. "Go ahead and beg. I see the weakness in you. Try me."

"P-Please." I pleaded quietly, knowing it was worthless, that I was only feeding the bloodlust in his eyes. The cane connected with my side and I cringed into the floor, closing my eyes. It seemed like an hour passed before the next blow came. After that, they were ceaseless, an endless, roaring wave of pain. When he was finished beating me, I heard his chair scrape the ground as he sat back down.

"Go clean yourself up. You're expected to work tonight. This _will not_ happen again." he spat. I managed to drag myself further away from him and watched the study disappear, replaced with the classroom at Hogwarts. I crawled to the nearest bathroom, one deep in the dungeons no one would come to, and turned on the shower as hot as I could, letting the burning water fall on me as I laid in the floor. _It's over. I know it is. There's no mistaking that blood, those cramps. It's over_.

After the water turned icy, I managed to get to my feet and feverishly scrubbed myself clean, trying to erase the emotions roiling inside me as I shook. Once I was clean, I conjured a new set of clothes and put them on. A glance in the mirror told me I looked _almost_ as bad as I felt. _I have to work tonight. I can't look like this_, I thought bitterly as I glamoured myself to look normal again. I walked softly toward Snape's rooms, trying to keep my expression blank despite the pain of my body and soul. He was reading in his parlour and smiled at me when I opened the door. He pulled me into the room and kissed me gently.

"Good evening, love. How are you and the little one today?" he asked, clearly happy with the thought that he was going to have a child—a child that would doubtless look like Lily Evans. I smiled in reply and he kissed me. I let him pull me toward his bed and sat on the edge of it absently, kissing him back as his hands disappeared into my hair—her hair. I felt the shaking in my heart and knew I wouldn't be able to stop it, that the brokenness was going to come out one way or another. I put my hand on his chest and gently but firmly pushed him off. "What is it?"

"I lost the baby." I whispered hoarsely, my blank eyes staring into his. I watched the emotions in his eyes swirl about wildly as he processed what I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I've been cramping and bleeding for a few hours." I told him. "She's gone."

"She?" he asked. I nodded.

"I imagined a little girl. I was hoping for a daughter." I said quietly. Something in my voice assured him that none of this was a joke, that I had indeed been pregnant and lost the child through no fault of my own, and he pulled me into his arms gently.

"I'm sorry, love." he whispered. He kissed my forehead as silent tears traced their way down my cheeks, my hopelessness building. "Don't worry, though. We can…We can try again. If you want a child, we can keep trying until we get one."

"I'll just lose the next one too. I'm not able to have children. This proves that." I said quietly.

"Don't say that. There's still hope yet." he assured me, kissing me impulsively. I buried my feelings deep inside me and ignored the burning pain in my body as I returned his kiss, steeled for the sort of consolation I knew he would offer.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Lilith, have you seen the marks for the Charms exam?" Hermione whispered concernedly as she caught me in the hallway.

"No. Why?" I asked, not bothering to put emotion behind it.

"Lilith…Lilith, you failed it!" she whispered, her eyes wide. "There must've been some mistake! You have to go talk to the Professor."

"I'll get right on that." I replied, still walking straight forward. Thankfully, she had enough sense not to follow me. I sat through Transfiguration absently, going through the motions with as little effort as possible while I cocooned myself deep inside so I couldn't be hurt again.

...

"Good evening, my love." I greeted, feigning cheerfulness as well as I could. He smiled back brightly, already recovered from the tragedy that defined my emotional state.

"Good evening. You look very nice today." he complimented, opening his arms to me. I kissed under his jaw, hoping tonight would be an easy night and he wouldn't want to sit and talk or have tea. He found my lips with his and I wrapped my arms around his neck, satisfied that it wouldn't be long before I could go find an empty classroom to cry myself to sleep in.

I kissed him with the passion of my desperation and he shuddered, clearly unused to anything but my usual careful gentleness. He found the edge of the bed and sat down, my hands already at work undressing him. Before he could get so much as half my blouse unbuttoned, I laid in his arms as he breathed heavily. He chuckled softly as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Remind me to compliment you more often." he said, wide awake. I kissed him again, determined to exhaust him so thoroughly he couldn't say another word to me before the night was out.

...

"Hey, what did you think about that Potions problem?" Tracey asked as she fell into step beside me.

"It wasn't so bad." I replied with a smile. _At least I can control my expression again. Maybe everyone will just overlook the glazy quality to my eyes_.

"Yeah, I just had a bit of trouble with the end of it. How did you do it?" she asked. I told her and she still seemed confused, so I carefully explained it, leading her to the library so that others could benefit from the discussion as well. _Did Hermione get this treatment all the time before I got here? Poor girl. I'm glad I'm here to help_, I sighed wearily as I sat down, a study circle forming around me instantly.

...

"Did you sleep out here last night?" Malfoy asked as he came up the stairs from the boys' room.

"What do you mean, 'did I'? It's only four o'clock, Malfoy." I retorted, closing my eyes again.

"Exactly. That leaves us _just_ enough time before the nine o'clock classes." he said. I opened my eyes to give him a dirty look and rolled my eyes at his smirk.

"I think not, Malfoy." I told him.

"Okay, okay. We can be _late_ to class." he replied, plopping down beside me on the lounge. I sat up in alarm, but he pushed me back down before I could escape. "Where are you trying to go? I'm right here."

"Malfoy, please just leave me alone. That would be great." I whined. Once I realised he wasn't going to let me go, I laid back down, staring at the ceiling as I waited patiently for an opportunity to escape. Draco grinned and leaned over me, one arm on each side of me. I stared past him at the ceiling, determined not to let him bother me. With a snicker, he kissed behind my ear and followed the line of my jaw to my throat. _The bite mark. I have to get him off immediately!_ I pulled my arms up and hid my face and neck behind them, looking at him through my fingers. "Go away, Malfoy."

"Oh, no. Not while I have this perfectly good opportunity to let you know exactly what you're missing out on." he said with a smile an angel would be jealous of. I felt him begin to work at one of the buttons on my shirt and brought my knees up, blocking his path. He gave me a wicked grin, and planted his hand on my bare knee, inching under my skirt up my thigh. I tried to knee him in the ribs, but he managed to block the blow.

"Please, Malfoy, just leave me alone!" I pleaded, hoping I looked as upset as I was, for once. "This isn't the time or the place and I'm not the girl, Malfoy!"

"You just don't know what you're missing, Lilith." he sighed, leaning away from me. "I'll leave you alone today if you kiss me."

"Fine." I agreed, breathing a sigh of relief as I sat up. He blocked me from kissing him.

"No, not now. Once everyone's awake." he qualified.

"Absolutely not." I told him. He shrugged and pushed me back onto the lounge, trapping me effectively with his body. "Malfoy, can't you take a hint? _I'm not interested_."

"I know you aren't now, but you will be. I'll take that kiss now, if you're still offering it as a trade." he offered, giving me the cherubic smile again.

"Fine, but get off me fi—." I managed to say before he crushed my lips with his. I felt fire begin boiling through my blood as he kissed me, so unlike the other timid kisses I'd received. When his arms wrapped around me, I helped him to pull myself closer to him, the fire inside me demanding I get closer, as close to him as I could. When he broke the kiss and kissed under my jaw, I hardly thought to stop him. After half a second, though, I came back to reality and pushed him back, trying to ignore my fast-beating pulse and hard breathing. "You got your kiss. Leave me be."

"You don't want me to." he said triumphantly, leaning toward me again. I looked away, my hair spilling between us like a shield. His hand trailed up my neck lightly before deft fingertips tucked my hair behind my ear. I sat perfectly still as he leaned closer to me. "We don't have to stop. I won't even tell anyone." he whispered seductively, his breath warm on my ear. I shook my head resolutely.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I think it's time for you to go back to your room and leave me alone. I really don't want to sleep in an empty classroom again tonight. They tend to be rather cold." I told him, standing up so I could run if I had to. He stood lazily and gave me a smirk.

"I'll leave you alone now, Lilith. I'll be in my room if you come to your senses and realise I could very easily give you the best night of your life." he said, heading toward the stairs. I waited until he was out of view to sink back onto the lounge, my heart beating loudly in my ears. I felt a shudder run through me and curled into myself as I began to shake, trying my best not to think of Malfoy and how close I came to losing control.

...

"Two weeks until winter holiday!" Blaise cheered as we headed back to the Common Room. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it really so bad staying here, Blaise?" I asked, gesturing to the wonderful furnishings of the room.

"Of course. It's so drab and…_poor_ here." Daphne said. "My Blaise would _never_ be satisfied by such filth."

"Of course not." I commented, smirking at Blaise. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned, leaving me in no doubt of why he was allowing her to say such things.

"So where are you going for the holiday, Lilith?" Millicent asked as we all settled into our usual seats.

"Oh, I'm just headed to visit a friend." I replied easily. "What about you?"

"I'm headed home. My mother wants to try to set me up with yet another foreign suitor." she sighed. I gave her a sympathizing expression and listened as Tracey diverted the conversation. I looked around the room, realising that the "filth" that the room was decorated in looked a thousand times as good as the clothes I'd worn to my first meeting with Lucius. I leaned my head back on the back of the lounge and closed my eyes, trying to remember any sort of good time in my past. Nothing came to mind but Snape. I opened my eyes to find Malfoy leaning over me, smirking.

"You again?" I muttered, standing up. I looked toward the others. "I'm going for a walk. I could use the exercise"

"I'll come with you." Malfoy offered. "I want to see where the elusive Miss King hides in her spare time."

"Fine, but I really hope you get lost." I told him, shaking my hair out from having it having been pinned against the lounge. I glanced at the others from over my shoulder and drawled, "Expect him back soon. He isn't man enough to keep up with me long."

"We'll be here when you get back." Blaise said, trying not to smile while Draco seethed. I swayed toward the door, my skirt swinging side to side in a way that immediately attracted the attention of every male in the room. Once I left the room, I set a breakneck pace deeper into the dungeons, hoping to get Draco lost on the eighth layer or so below ground so I wouldn't have to deal with him for a while.

"If you think I'll get lost in these dungeons, your wrong." he murmured beside me, his silken voice setting my heart to a faster beat.

"_Lumos_." I muttered instead of replying, deciding it was too dark for me to see.

"_Nox_." Draco said, waving his wand so that mine went out. Before I could protest, he cast his next spell. "_Expelliarmus_."

"Malfoy, that's hardly fair." I protested evenly, taking an inadvertent step back as he picked up my wand and kept his trained on me. "Let's go back to the Common Room, shall we?"

"Oh, no. You said you wanted to go for a walk. Now follow me." he purred, a careless smile on his face and his grey eyes a dark storm. I swallowed and walked after him, trying to think of a plan. _Can I hurt him like I did Daphne? Am I capable of it?_ "Into this room."

"Malfoy, I hope you know that I fully intend to bring all applicable kidnapping laws to bear once we reach the main portion of the school again. The Headmaste—." I began.

"Do you really think I'm worried, Lilith? I am the only son of the most influential purebloods in England. I won't get into any sort of trouble no matter what I do." he interrupted with a sneer. I gave him a warning look and took a step back, vaguely noticing the room was furnished in a turn-of-the-century style. Draco snickered as he came toward me. "What do you say we do, Lilith? There's no one around to discover us. We may as well be miles away."

"I say we go back to civilization. I have studying to do." I replied, wondering how long until dinner was over and I would reasonably be expected to appear in Snape's apartments. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We can do _your_ sort of studying right here." he said, sitting down on a nearby lounge. I shook my head and glanced from him to the door, wondering if I could make it. His smirk soured as he realised my thoughts. "Don't even think about it."

"See you later, Malfoy." I said as I leapt for the door, running as fast as I could.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" he hissed. The spell barely glanced off my leg, leaving only that limb useless. I stumbled my way into the dark and hid as quickly as I could before he could find me. He came out of the room with a ruthless expression and surveyed the area, seeing no sign of me. As I watched, he spitefully snapped my wand and torched the broken pieces with his own. I waited for him to leave before I started dragging myself toward the upper level dungeons, wondering how long my leg would be useless. Snape was glancing out his doorway when I arrived and I knew I was horribly late.

"My wand broke. I can't feel my leg." I told him quietly as he saw me. He helped me inside to the loveseat.

"It's petrified. Let me get you a potion." he said, getting up. When he came back, he handed me the potion and sat down beside me, rubbing my leg lightly to help the circulation return to it. After a moment, I wiggled my toes.

"It's better." I told him, giving him a grateful smile.

"I'm glad. We should go and get you a new wand before classes tomorrow. You'll need it." he told me, standing and offering me his hand. I took it and stood, walking with him to the fireplace.

"Shouldn't we glamour ourselves first?" I asked, giving him a curious look. He waved his want and light shimmered around us both for a second.

"There. Ollivander's." he called, dropping the Floo powder into the fireplace as we stepped inside. We stepped out in a wand shop.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" an old man asked from behind the counter.

"My friend needs a new wand, Ollivander." Snape told him, bringing me up to the counter. Ollivander went to the shelves behind him, muttering to himself.

"Try this one." he said. I picked up the wand and waved it a bit, sending a chair flying across the room. "No, not that one. It's too weak."

"What does he mean, 'too weak'?" I asked Snape quietly.

"It isn't made to handle your level of magic. You need a wand as headstrong as you are. Try this one." Ollivander replied, handing me a new one. I tried it with indifferent results. "No, that won't do. I might have just the one, though. I never expected to find its match, but it may be the only one for you."

"You're much stronger than I thought." Snape said approvingly. I smiled at him, wondering just what the gleam in his eye meant.

"If this one isn't strong enough for you, I'm afraid you won't be getting a wand here today." Ollivander told me, his voice excited and disapproving at the same time. As soon as my fingertips touched the wand, I gasped.

"This is it." I assured them with a smile. "_Lumos_."

"It's bright and steady. That's your wand. Nine Galleons, please." Ollivander said. Snape waved me off as I tried to get my own money out and paid the man.

"What sort of wand is it, out of curiosity?" he asked as Ollivander finalized the sale. Ollivander gave me a long, assessing look.

"Elder, dragon core, 13-inches, unyielding. It's the strongest wand we've ever had in this shop." he told us. I felt my eyes go wide and looked up at Snape to see that he was grinning, almost giddy with the discovery.

"Thank you, Ollivander." he said, leading me out into the street. "What do you say we pick up a snack?"

"Whatever you would like." I told him, smiling sweetly. He led me to a pub and ordered food for us while I looked out the window. _That dress is beautiful. Too bad I can't buy it for the Slytherin pre-holiday ball. Too bad I can't _go_ to the ball_, I sighed.

"What is it? Do you see something you would like me to get for you?" Snape asked, giving me a happy look.

"Oh, no. I was just daydreaming." I told him, touching the silver chain around my neck to remind myself that I was only here for his pleasure and shouldn't think of things that couldn't be.

"Do you need a dress to wear to the holiday ball?" he asked quietly. I gave him a wide-eyed look, worrying I had been too obvious.

"I…I didn't think you would want me to go." I stuttered. He smiled.

"Of course I want you to go. Every girl dreams of a night of music and dancing. I wouldn't take that away from you." he assured me.

"But…I wouldn't be able to see you." I protested, restraining the blush that tried to come up at the thought. He smiled.

"I'm always there to chaperone the ball and I would be very glad to see you laughing and dancing with your friends. You are rather too serious in general." he told me.

"But…I…." I stuttered. "If…If you're certain you want me to go, I will attend. I can meet you before dinner first. But, please, I don't want to waste your money on a dress I'll only wear once. I don't need any gifts. I'm sure I have something that will suffice."

"As you wish." he replied with a smile. I glanced back out the window, wondering if it would be more appropriate to wear my uniform skirt with a tank top or try to fashion one of my ratty pairs of jeans into a skirt for the occasion.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Hermione, what do you know about Stockholm Syndrome?" I asked as we studied quietly, sitting crisscross in the middle of the Gryffindor sixth year girls' floor.

"Stockholm Syndrome? It's believed to be an attachment formed with a captor and commonly happens with hostages, kidnapping victims, and even prostitutes, on occasion. Recently, psychologists have concluded that it is evolutionarily advantageous by providing a method of coping. Why?" she asked.

"I was just curious." I replied easily, keeping my eyes carefully averted.

"Did you solve the Arithmancy problem for tonight? I keep getting the wrong answer." she asked, believing me.

"Yes, let's go through it together." I replied before walking her through it, my mind a thousand miles away. _I've doubtless developed it. I care for him far more than I ought to. Perhaps it's the only way I could cope with the fact that I am completely and utterly at his mercy_. Hermione brought out a different assignment and I began to work on it with her studiously, acting like I was really there when I wasn't. _At least he is kind_.

...

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Tracey asked as she put a pair of large diamond earrings into her ears. "We only have an hour."

"I'm going to get ready in another room." I told her, restraining a blush. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay. Be careful and don't make yourself up too much, okay? We need dance partners too." Tracey said with a smile, gesturing toward herself and the other expensively decked girls. I nodded and ducked out of the room, glancing down at my outfit. _Uniform skirt and tank top: not adequate. Maybe I can get away with wearing a black school robe. That might work_, I thought as I headed to Snape's room. It was dark.

"Come in." Snape called. I shut the door behind me and the room lit up, revealing a lovely emerald dress draped over with a black shawl I had no doubt was worth more than three life's wages. "What do you think?"

"They're…beautiful, my love, but I can hardly accept them. They must have cost a fortune!" I replied breathlessly, staring at the pretty clothes and doing my best to not imagine wearing them. Snape got up and took my hands, leading me toward the display.

"The cost doesn't matter. If I chose to spend my money on bedecking you in the finest clothing money can buy, that is my right." he told me. "Try it on."

"Okay." I replied uneasily, changing into the dress. Silvery heels appeared nearby and I put them on too, realising absently that the label claimed they were made with real silver. I stood up to get the shawl, but Snape draped it around my shoulders himself.

"Now turn around so I can look at you." he commanded. I obediently spun in a slow circle, wondering vaguely if I was dreaming. He took me in his arms as I turned back toward him. "Beautiful."

"I…I don't know what to say. Thank you." I mumbled, unable to smile I was so shocked. He grinned and kissed me, as giddy as a schoolboy. When he let me go, he gestured toward his private bath.

"I didn't know what you would need to fix your hair, but I gathered some supplies just in case." he told me. I nodded and stepped inside the bath. _This is more like a spa_, I realised as I glanced around the room. After a second, I realised that the sink was buried under any number of hair things and stepped toward it in shock. I lifted a silver brush and shook my head. _He's spent half his fortune on dressing me up tonight. I'll just have to sneak back to see him once he leaves. I have to repay him_, I thought as I turned my hair into an ornate braid. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you." I murmured quietly, looking away as he planted a kiss on my forehead. He looked me over again and moved my shawl to the side. _He wants blood today_, I thought vaguely as he leaned toward me. I carefully focused on my happiness and gratefulness, glad to find that he seemed pleased with my emotional state. After a few minutes, however, I felt panic rising in me as my knees buckled. _He's going to kill me, whether he wants to or not_. My fear seemed to shock him to his senses and he swept me up into his arms.

"I'll get a potion." he said, laying me on the lounge as he ran to get it. I closed my eyes, pins and needles running through my entire body as though it had been asleep. I could hardly swallow when he brought the potion to my lips, but I was soon recovered enough to breathe easier. He saw that I wasn't completely better and brought another potion. My strength returned and I sat up, making sure I was stable. "I got carried away."

"It's okay." I assured him, giving him a small smile. He looked at me quietly, as though trying to sort out just why I meant it was okay. I kissed him gently and checked my hair and clothes to make sure I still looked presentable. "Should I head back to the Common Room now? My friends may be looking for me."

"By all means. Remember to have fun, Lily." he told me. I smiled despite the twist in my stomach and accepted his parting kiss before leaving. _It shouldn't hurt you that he calls you Lily when he's happy. You know it isn't you that he loves. It's her, always her. You just happen to be a very good living surrogate_, I scolded myself as I walked into the room, painting a perfect smile on my face. A few well-dressed boys were already gathered, the girls still getting ready. Blaise grinned and waved me over.

"You look great, Lilith! It makes me regret asking Daphne to be my date." he told me. "Although I will have much better chances of having a good time _after_ the dance with her."

"You're right about that. Besides, who said I would have agreed to come with you? I like showing up by myself. It adds to the charm." I told him, giving a theatrical smile. He laughed before waving a few other friends over. By the time the girls began coming downstairs, I was flirting ruthlessly with the crowd of moon-struck Slytherin boys around me. As more entered the room, I swayed to the lounge and sat down in the middle of it, taking it for myself as they sat and stood around me, all ready to do my bidding in a heartbeat.

"What is everyone doing over here?" Malfoy asked, pushing his way through the crowd. I frowned prettily as he pushed people away and came into the inner circle around me.

"Malfoy, I was busy talking to them." I protested softly, giving the moved individuals a look of perfect regret.

"Oh, I bet." he sneered before turning toward the others. "Show's over, everyone. Don't feed her ego anymore."

"It is time for the dance to begin." Snape droned from the corner, nearly giving me a heart attack. I smiled toward my still-sitting followers.

"Well, go ahead, everyone. Find your partners and dance." I invited them, motioning for them to spread out in the room. They seemed to recognise that I wanted them to dance with other girls first and spread out, slowly beginning to warm up to the others.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Malfoy asked, giving me a confused look. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not just now. I may later." I told him, vacating my seat in favour of the standing against the wall to observe. Malfoy shrugged and left, ending up dancing with Tracey for the first song. I watched as the Slytherins traded partners for each song, mingling and laughing like I thought school children should. I kept my smile painted carefully, making sure not to sigh or look unhappy. _I really would love to dance, but it's too risky_. Millicent gave me a bright smile as she twirled by on a seventh year's arm.

"You are permitted to dance." Snape commented quietly, standing far enough away that he wouldn't draw any attention to us.

"I'm quite happy standing here, thank you." I replied lightly, watching the group with envious eyes.

"Go have fun. It's obvious you wish to dance and every set of eyes in the room is locked on you. You may as well enjoy the attention while you can get it." he told me before walking to a different part of the room. I glanced toward him and smiled. Carefully signalling that I was ready to join the others, I stepped lightly to the edge of the dance floor. Blaise grinned when he saw me and came over as soon as the song ended.

"Dance with me?" he asked, still half-breathless from his last dance with Daphne. I nodded and gave him my hand.

"She's never going to forgive you, you know." I told him as the dance began and he twirled me about the dancefloor. He grinned broadly.

"Oh, I know. She was getting bothersome." he informed me. I laughed lightly. As soon as the dance was over, a number of requests for my hand came and Blaise handed me off to a fifth year I didn't know. I laughed and flirted lightly as I danced, charming the poor boy out of his wits before he, too, passed me off to the next in line. I danced with every boy from Slytherin except for Malfoy, opting to go sit down when his turn came. I poured myself a cup of punch and leaned against the wall, catching my breath as I watched the fun.

"Are you going to pretend I'm not here?" Malfoy asked, his eyes sharp and angry as he got himself a cup of punch.

"Of course not, Malfoy. I'm not so childish. I'm just not going to dance with you because _you_ would be the one to try something." I replied evenly, taking a sip of my punch.

"I'll get my dance." he warned. "Just wait and see."

"Good luck." I told him lightly, hiding my grin with another sip of punch. He stormed off and left me standing by myself near the table, allowing me to relax for a moment.

"Are you having fun?" Millicent asked, her eyes still on the seventh year. I smiled at her.

"Oh, very much. You shouldn't waste your time talking to me, though, Millicent. Your friend seems to want to dance." I pressed lightly. She gave me a happy smile and excused herself, heading back to the dancefloor. After a few minutes, I went back to the lounge, sitting down to relax. A fourth year offered me an ice as a fifth year fanned me. I entranced them and the other gatherers easily, flocking to me like they always did. _I could get used to being waited on, I think_.

"The dance is officially over." Snape droned, signalling that it was midnight. The fourth years and younger students groaned and began heading to their dormitories, knowing their fun was over for the evening. I stood and stretched once they were gone, yawning.

"Lord, how tired I am! Aren't any of you getting tired?" I asked, glancing toward the others. Several nodded, eyes drooping. "Let's all head to bed."

"We'll stay up down here for a few." Blaise replied, gesturing to himself, Malfoy, and a few other boys. "We aren't ready for bed."

"Why don't you go to one of your rooms? We can hear everything from the Common Room in our room and it keeps us up." I requested, frowning prettily. Blaise shrugged and stood up, as did all but Malfoy.

"We can do that. Draco, aren't you coming?" Blaise asked. Malfoy grinned and gave me a knowing look.

"No, I think I'll sleep here tonight to make sure none of the children try to sneak back down. Don't worry, I'll be quiet." he replied. Blaise shrugged and everyone turned toward their rooms.

"Oh, I forgot all my things in the other classroom!" I exclaimed quietly when the girls were mostly asleep. They mumbled incoherently and I knew they wouldn't be any the wiser of when I left or when I returned. As quietly as I could, I crept down the stairs toward the Common Room. Malfoy seemed to be asleep on the lounge, so I headed out the door, closing it softly behind me. Assured I had escaped, I ran toward Snape's room, hoping I hadn't kept him waiting too long.

"I didn't think you were going to come tonight." he said quietly as I closed the door behind me. I smiled at him brightly and sat down beside him.

"Of course I came back. I was planning to all along." I assured him, beginning to pull pins out of my hair.

"Here, let me help." he offered, pulling my braids down and carefully loosing my hair from them. He pulled me back into his arms when it was down, burying his face in my freed hair. "Did you have fun, love?"

"Oh, very much. Thank you for making sure I could go. I really didn't have anything else I could've worn." I told him, turning around to give him a smile. He kissed me lightly.

"I was glad for the chance to help. You never ask for anything, you know." he told me. I couldn't restrain the blush that crept up my face.

"I could hardly ask for anything." I replied. "I'm already so happy."

"Perhaps, but a girl like you deserves gifts every now and then. Especially when they look so nice on you." he said, his gaze travelling over the length of me as he smirked youthfully. I turned toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as he wove his hands into my hair.

...

"Are you sure you can't come with us to the Burrow, Lilith?" Hermione asked for the thousandth time as we loaded our things into the train. I shook my head and gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have business to attend to and it simply can't be put off." I told her. She nodded in understanding and seated herself on one side of the bench, leaving room for me at her side.

"What stop do you have to get off?" she asked, looking out the window.

"The very first one." I told her, watching the last few stragglers board the train. "Looks like we're on our way."

"I can't wait to tell everyone at the Burrow about how my best friend is a Slytherin. They won't know what to say!" Hermione said with a laugh. I smiled, the expression a bit more forced than I intended.

"They don't know what Slytherins or Gryffindors are at home, for the most part, so I guess I won't have to worry about that." I replied, hiding my face behind my hair as I watched the landscape begin to change. _Mostly because there isn't a "back home." Just me_.

"It must be easy for you, then. First years here are ingrained with the idea that you can't talk to someone of the opposing House. I don't see why everyone can't just get along." she sighed.

"Everyone can't get along because everyone wants to fight too much. We'd call that natural spitefulness back home. 'Course, I've met some of the orneriest folk around since comin' here." I replied.

"What?" Hermione asked, my suddenly reappearing accent too think for her to really understand.

"My apologies. What I meant was that people can't get along simply because they don't _want_ to get along." I told her, reaching under the bench to get my chest as the train began to slow. I offered her a smile just as Harry and Ron walked into the room. "This is my stop. Good-bye and happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" they replied in turn, giving me a final parting smile. I got off the train and headed down the street I'd been told to, finding the park bench like I'd been promised. I sat down and watched the clouds, waiting patiently. Snape appeared as it grew dark out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Dumbledore insisted I help put up the Christmas decorations." he said, picking up my trunk. I took his offered arm and he Apparated us to the edge of Hogwarts. "Dumbledore has everyone in the Great Hall, so we should be able to sneak by without much chance of getting caught."

"Good. I'm glad he's willing to help us." I replied, leaning into him more as we walked quickly through the silent darkness settling about us. Once we made it inside, I set my few possessions up in his room and set to fixing tea, wondering how hard it would be to keep from going stir crazy. _I'll only see this room until the holiday is over. Every hour of my holiday has been bought and I've been very carefully secreted back so that no one will suspect a thing. How long will I be able to stay quietly in this room, though, without being able to see the sun?_

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"I'm almost finished fixing dinner." I said cheerily as Snape entered the room, glancing down at myself to make sure I looked decent. _New dark green blouse, new dark grey pants, new and spotless black apron. I could be on a cooking show_. Snape wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder as I worked on finishing the food. "Sorry it wasn't finished already. I wasn't expecting you back for another ten minutes."

"It's fine, love." he assured me, his voice warm. He kissed me on the cheek before going to put his cloak up. I gave one last swish of my wand and was satisfied that the food was done.

"We can eat whenever you want." I called as I directed the food onto the plates and into the right position on the table.

"Now, please." he said, taking his seat at the table. I sat down beside him with a smile.

"Did Dumbledore keep you busy again today?" I asked sympathetically. He told me about his day and I smiled and laughed and soothed as required, happy to see that his mood seemed good.

"What have you been up to today?" he asked after running out of things to say.

"Well, I gave your workroom and ingredient storage both a deep cleaning and then I scrubbed the bathroom down and washed all the clothes and the sheets from the bed. Everything should be good and clean now." I told him, smiling again.

"Didn't the books I brought interest you?" he asked.

"Of course they did, but Tuesday is cleaning day. I'll get around to reading them tomorrow." I assured him, flicking my wand and watching as the plates spun toward the sink and started cleaning themselves. "I wanted to start reading them, but I couldn't simply neglect the cleaning."

"You know you don't have to clean. I've done it myself for years." he reminded me.

"I know, but I like to be useful and you could use a break from doing everything yourself. It makes me happy to help out." I told him, offering him a smile. He rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Let's go sit down and relax, shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out to me. I took it lightly and got up, following him to the loveseat. I curled up against his side as he pulled out a book. Within the first three chapters, I realised I'd worked too hard and was doing my utmost to restrain my yawns. My eyes began to droop as I listened to his voice, the sound comforting. _I need to move or I'll fall asleep_, I realised just as a yawn escaped.

"Sorry." I mumbled, forcing myself upright. He set the book to the side and pulled me into his arms.

"Go to sleep, love. You worked more than hard enough today to deserve a bit of rest." he murmured into my hair. Too tired to argue, I curled into him and closed my eyes.

...

"It's a pity the other students will be coming back tomorrow." I sighed as I curled up under the covers beside him.

"Indeed." he said quietly, twirling a strand of my hair around his fingers. He smiled at me after a moment and pulled me closer to him, kissing me again before jumping suddenly back. "Your feet are like ice!"

"Sorry." I apologized, hiding my feet behind me as he sat up. "I can go put on another layer of socks."

"No, don't worry about it." he told me, snatching one of my feet before I could protest. He rubbed it gently, trying to get it to warm up. He smiled when he saw my dumbfounded expression. "If you get up to get more socks, then you'll come back even colder."

"Oh." I managed to reply. _Maybe the girls at home were right when they said men were built-in foot warmers_. I pulled the blankets closer around me, trying to stave off the rest of the chill. _At least he doesn't know the cold comes from inside, that it comes with the shivering that always threatens to make me faint every time he embraces me_. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly until he laid back down and pulled me into his arms.

"You're shivering." he realised, rubbing my arm up and down as I tried to still my shuddering frame.

"I'll be okay." I protested. He ignored me and pulled another blanket over us, holding me close in the hopes that his warmth would manage to take away my frozenness.

...

"When did you get back, Lily? You weren't on the train." Tracey asked as we sat at breakfast, giving me a confused look.

"I got back late last night. My business kept me over an extra day." I replied easily, glad the cold I was catching would prevent me from blushing. She nodded absently, clearly trying to sort out what sort of business she expected a sixteen year old to be in.

"Did you have a nice holiday, at least?" Millicent asked, taking a bite of her pudding.

"A very nice one." I assured her, looking up at the ceiling to distract myself and keep from fidgeting. _I would love to go outside for a little while. Just a few minutes, that's all I ask. A few minutes of precious freedom_.

"You're looking blue, Lilith. I could fix that." Malfoy told me, sitting in the seat across from me. I felt my mood blacken and began counting in my head to keep myself from doing something rash.

"Hardly, Malfoy. I was in a _much_ better mood before you arrived." I replied in monotone, staring past him at the wall. I saw Blaise and smiled. "Good to see you, Blaise."

"Hello, Lilith. How was your holiday?" he asked, sitting beside Malfoy and carefully avoiding his glare.

"It was good. Yours?" I responded.

"As good as can be expected for being away from the very fine girls here." Blaise replied, gesturing to the entire Slytherin table. I rolled my eyes and returned his grin.

"Very nice, Blaise. Well, I'm going back to my room to get my things for class. I'll see you all later." I told them, heading out. I got back to the room and gathered my schoolwork before heading toward Charms. _Only a year and a half left, Lilith, and you can have your freedom. Then, let's see Draco Malfoy bother you. When Lucius loses his control over you, you can murder his son in any way you choose. And then you can go after Lucius himself_.

...

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly as she went running past me in tears. I glanced toward my Slytherin friends and shrugged before following her. "'Mione, what is it?"

"_Ronald Weasley_." she seethed, still sobbing.

"What did Ron do?" I asked, resting my hand on her arm lightly to try to comfort her.

"He…He called me a Mudblood!" she cried, throwing herself into my arms. I patted her back.

"That wasn't a very wise thing for him to say. Everybody know you're the cleverest witch at the school. Besides, your blood is human blood, just like everybody else's here. He must be the stupidest of fools." I soothed. She dried her eyes.

"You're right, Lily. He's just an idiot and not worth my time. I'll show _him_ who's inferior!" she declared. I nodded and she held her chin high as she picked up her school things. She strode out of the room with all her pride about her and I sighed. _At least she has something to be proud of_.

...

"You wouldn't happen to have any valerian root I could borrow, would you?" I asked as I fixed our evening tea. "I need some for a potion I'm working on and nobody seems to have any. I'll pay you a fair price."

"I'll go get some." Snape said, heading for the storeroom. He set a large bundle of it on top of my school bag. "Feel free to take any potions ingredients you need from my stores. I have plenty."

"Thank you, love." I replied, handing him his cup of tea as I sat down beside him. "Were the students as boorish as normal?"

"Worse. They always return from their holiday in the worst state and stay in it until spring." he complained.

"Even your _favourite_ student?" I asked, unable to restrain my grin. He rolled his eyes and smiled, tousling my hair.

"No, not you. I hardly think you could ever be reasonably called boorish." he assured me. I smiled and took a sip of my tea. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful." I replied with a shrug. He nodded and yawned. "Tired, my love? Let's go rest."

"Let's." he replied, signalling that he would be right back as he headed to his storeroom. I sat down on the edge of his bed and ran my fingers through my hair to get the day's tangles out. I covered my mouth as I took a coughing spell, feeling the energy drain out of me. Snape walked in just after I'd shaken myself from the cough. "Are you feeling well, love?"

"Well enough, thank you." I replied, smiling easily. He sat down beside me and pulled me toward him, so I kissed him. He pushed me back into the bed and my heartrate skyrocketed, the unfamiliar gesture frightening me beyond reason. He smiled at me before kissing my throat. Immediately, I turned my focus to happier thoughts, relieved when I knew the only emotion he could feel through my blood was happiness. Once he was sated, he kissed me again. _My blood has only fuelled his _other_ appetites. Is there no end?_

When all was over, he kissed me gently and smiled.

"I have something for you." he told me, reaching over the side of the bed. "No, don't protest."

"Very well." I sighed, watching him carefully.

"Close your eyes." he commanded. I did so obediently and felt him slip something about my wrist. "Go ahead. Open them."

"It's beautiful, my heart." I cooed, looking at the pretty silver bracelet. It was a simple chain with only one charm, a large, firestone heart.

"It was in the Prince side of my family for generations. I thought you might like to have it." he told me. I smiled and buried myself in his arms.

...

"You know, one day I'm going to follow you." I said as Lilith snuck by. She froze and paled.

"I thought you were asleep, Malfoy. I just realised I forgot something in another room." she replied, glancing toward the floor nervously. I sat up.

"And just what did you forget?" I asked.

"My other sweater." she said, seeming relieved. _She's telling the truth, that's obvious, but why would a Slytherin have such difficulty lying?_

"You're too careful to leave a room without your sweater. The risk of getting in trouble for being out of uniform is too great." I said, my eyes narrowing on her. She swallowed.

"It was late and I was tired. I'm perfectly allowed my mistakes and I most certainly do not need to explain myself to you." she stated plainly after a moment, her eyes hardening. I stood up and took a step toward her, satisfied by her hesitant retreat. Before she could make it the two feet to the door, I trapped her against the wall. She shook visibly. "L-Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Why would I do that?" I whispered, leaning closer to her. "If you're willing to break a few rules over school uniforms, I can think of a much better way than leaving a sweater in an empty classroom."

"Malfoy, leave me be." she squeaked, her eyes closed as she looked away from me, trying to hide behind her hair. I swept it back with one hand and took the last step forward, my entire body pressed against hers. Too close to try to escape, she craned her neck away from me, desperate as she trembled.

"Lilith." I whispered, hardly more than a breath, my lips millimetres from her ear. "Don't you want what I can give you?"

"No." she said quietly, swallowing hard. I touched her earlobe with my lips and she shook her head, trying to free herself from me, as I'd expected. Catching her by surprise, I claimed her lips in her desperate attempt to escape. She tried to break away, but I wouldn't let her. After a moment, her lips grew warm and pliant beneath mine and I knew she had fallen under my spell, as so many had before. I broke the kiss to follow the line of her jaw and she sighed softly, pleasure in the sound.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she shoved me away. "I said no, Malfoy." she declared before vanishing out the door. I clenched my fists, wondering what it would feel like to strangle her. _A minute more and I would have had her. No matter. I'll have her yet. I can be patient_.

...

"Lilith! Lils, wake up!" Millicent said excitedly, shaking my shoulders gently.

"What is it?" I asked, glaring at the diffuse rays of sun that managed to come through my window after being filtered by the lake.

"Guess what?" she asked, her excitement making me wonder if I shouldn't be thinking about murdering her for getting me up. I shrugged to get her to continue. "I'm engaged!"

"Congratulations! Is it to that seventh year?" I asked, smiling. She nodded and proceeded to tell me all about how sweet and good and kind he was. I tried my best to listen for her sake, but I couldn't ignore the sour feeling it put in my stomach. When she finally decided to go share the news with our other friends, I pulled my blanket over my head with a groan and closed my eyes again. _The next time I decide it's a good idea to go to a school with dormitories, I'll make sure to beat it out of myself_.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Can you believe it's only a month until the NEWT exams?" Hermione babbled. I nodded absently, giving her the monosyllables she required to keep up the steady background noise she provided. _Shouldn't she be more worried about the ever-impending war? Even I can feel the fear creeping into the student body. This tentative peace isn't going to last much longer_. As I thought about it for a moment, though, I realised that I hadn't seen Harry or Dumbledore at breakfast. _Something's wrong_.

"Hermione, where's Harry? I haven't seen him all day." I asked, pinning her with a concerned look. She snapped her jaw into place like a lock, but her eyes were frightened more than angry.

"I'm not to say. I'll see you later, okay?" she said, running off before I could stop her. I froze for half a moment before I started running toward the dungeons.

"Snape?" I called as I reached his room, leaning against the wall breathlessly. "Snape, where are Harry and Dumbledore? What's going on?"

"Lilith, you should go back to class. This would be a very bad time for you to be caught with me." he told me. I shook my head, seeing that he was going to do something he thought unspeakable.

"I won't leave you, Snape. Not with that look in your eyes. What's going on?" I asked, my heart threatening to explode in my chest.

"The Death Eaters will be here in less than three minutes, Dumbledore and Harry are trying to find a Horocrux, and I'm probably going to kill Dumbledore within the next twenty-four hours. Is that enough of an explanation for you? Go get to safety." he commanded. I shook my head again, unafraid.

"I will not. I may not understand what's going on at all, but one thing I do understand is that I'm going to be right by your side when it happens." I told him, standing straight in the hopes that I would be more imposing. He muttered something unintelligible and headed into his storeroom. When he came back, he tossed a cloak at me with an angry expression.

"If you insist on coming with me, at least wear that. It will keep you safe." he told me.

"What is it?" I asked, holding it up in front of me.

"An invisibility cloak. There are very few left in this world, so treat it appropriately." he warned. I saw that he was nervous, worried about what would happen, and stepped toward him.

"Snape, everything will be okay when all is said and done. It always is." I told him. He took me in his arms and kissed me with a kiss as passionate as it was desperate.

"You wear this from the moment you step out of this room until the moment the Death Eaters are gone, do you understand?" he commanded, his eyes black with the knowledge of what he knew he would do. I nodded. "I will leave the school, but I will come back for you."

"I trust you." I told him, my face doubtless as grim as his. He ran back to his storeroom suddenly, returning and shoving a small bag into my hands.

"Take this, just in case." he told me.

"What's in it?" I asked, beginning to open it. He stopped me.

"My will and your freedom from Malfoy." he told me. We heard an explosion and he gave me another desperate kiss before pulling my cloak around me. "Don't put yourself in danger."

"I won't." I whispered just before the door burst open and a cackling witch came inside.

"Hiding in your rooms, Severus? Come join the fun!" she cackled as he walked out the door.

"I don't know about _fun_, Bellatrix, but I know what I have to do." he commented drily. I followed them quietly, my heart racing as I heard screams. I heard Draco and Dumbledore arguing and felt a sickening in my stomach. Before I knew what was going on, Snape killed Dumbledore and the Death Eaters were fleeing, Harry cursing at Snape with every spell he could think of. I ran after them, wondering how much more my nerves could take before I lost my mind. When Harry called Snape a coward, I saw the death in his black eyes and swallowed hard.

His voice, usually quiet and hard in anger, came out like a flame as he screamed at Harry. I watched in horror as Buckbeak the Hippogriff came out of nowhere and attacked Snape, wondering what else could go on. Harry collapsed under a spell I didn't catch and the Death Eaters vanished from the grounds. I ran to Harry's side and hid my invisibility cloak under my usual one.

"Hold on, Harry. I'll get you to Madame Pomfrey." I said quietly, picking him up and running into the building as his eyes closed in sleep or death.

"What happened?" McGonagall demanded as I called for help.

"He was fighting with the Death Eaters and he collapsed. I don't know what spell he was hit with." I explained, running toward the Infirmary. After getting him safely delivered, I went outside, hoping to escape notice. The multitude of students surrounding the Infirmary made that impossible. They began talking over one another, demanding answers from me. "Shut up! All of you! I found him unconscious outside and brought him in! That's all!"

"She's just pureblood scum after all!" someone shouted. The crowd roared toward me and I stepped back, seeing only angry faces before Hermione battled her way to my side.

"Attack her and you show yourself to be Harry's enemy." she declared, sparing me a determined look before turning back toward them. "As well as mine."

"And mine." Tracey said, moving to my other side. Before I knew it, most of the school was beside me, leaving only a few obvious enemies. _They're mostly Slytherins. They think I've betrayed my house_.

"Blood traitor!" Daphne spat. "C'mon, guys. Let her dirty herself with their filthy Mudblood friendships."

"Daphne." I hissed, demanding her attention as I took a step forward. She kept walking.

"Lilith, maybe you ought to—." Hermione managed to whisper.

"Daphne!" I shouted, making her freeze in her place. Against her will, she floated toward me. "Think about what you said very carefully. You get one chance to choose your words more wisely."

"You are a _blood traitor_." she spat clearly. She rose to the ceiling, my anger a black flame around us.

"Wrong. You don't even know if I'm a pureblood. You can't know because I don't know. Maybe a Mudblood has been sleeping in the same room with you all year, Daphne. Who knows? But, you know what? I could drop you right now and you'd splatter all over the ground. Would my blood matter then? Would my _opinions_? If I were you, I would be very careful who I challenge." I told her, slamming her against the ceiling before dropping her onto the rest of the group of protesters. "Get her out of here before I do something bad. There has been enough sorrow and anger here today."

"_BLOOD TRAITOR!_" Daphne shrieked as they dragged her down the hall. "_YOU THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING, BUT YOU AREN'T! MUDBLOOD! JUST WAIT UNTIL THE DEATH EATERS COME BACK!_"

"Say something ridiculous before I rip her head off." I requested quietly of my closest friends, those nearest around me.

"So what did you think about that Potions quiz?" Hermione asked, inducing hysterics. _You're lucky people care, Daphne_.

...

"Miss King." Lucius said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, standing unsteadily.

"Yes?" I asked. "What time is it?"

"Midnight. As our client is here, I would like to know why you did not attempt to contact me to make arrangements for the evening. Need I remind you what the cost of one day's labour is?" he asked.

"Considering I was _sleeping_, I'd say, yes, that would be a wise idea. Nothing could possibly be worth disturbing my sleep after such an exciting day." I complained. He stood calmly and I knew I would soon feel the bite of his cane once more.

"He pays seventy-five Galleons a night for you, Miss King. _Seventy-five Galleons_. Do you have any idea what kind of money that is? When that much is at stake, I will risk _far_ more than disrupting your sleep." he informed me. I frowned.

"What does the money matter to you? That's pocket change, in your eyes. _Less_ than pocket change." I said. "Besides, what does it really matter to me? It isn't like _I_ see a Knut of it."

"Perhaps you would see some of it if you weren't so expensive to maintain. Do you have any idea how much your cosmetics cost?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, actually. I've bought the brand at home before for less than an American dollar a piece. You probably don't spend a Galleon a week on me." I challenged. He struck me with the cane, knowing I was right, but angry with me regardless. I waited out his anger, knowing that, soon enough, a house elf would arrive to take me to Snape's chambers. "Tired of hitting me already, Lucius?"

"I suggest you watch your tongue before I decide you aren't worth the trouble. Our client knows you will be sent to him shortly. A few glamours and you'll be ready." Lucius said, flicking his wand. A house elf appeared in the corner of the room. "Oh, thank Merlin. Take this _girl_ away before she gains herself a nice spot in the torture chambers."

"This way, Miss." the house elf said, taking my hand. It Apparated me to a dark hallway I recognised as somewhere else in the mansion. I knocked on the door in front of me as the house elf disappeared.

"Who is it?" Snape hissed.

"Me." I replied quietly, opening the door softly.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, half-confused and half-angry.

"Lucius thought you might want some company, so he called me from school." I replied evenly, tugging at the necklace at my throat absently.

"You look tired." he murmured, coming toward me. I nodded and leaned against him heavily as he wrapped his arms around me. "How much did you see this evening?"

"I followed you until Potter fell. He's safe." I replied.

"Good. I didn't want to cause him any harm, but he wouldn't leave me alone. What happened after we were gone?" he asked.

"I carried him to the Infirmary. He'll be okay, but I'll have to watch my back. Of course, Daphne was the one that decided to cause problems. She called me a blood traitor and a Mudblood and threatened to sic the Death Eaters on me. Despite my better judgment, I very loudly threatened her. Most of the school was on my side before that, but I don't think they'll follow me blindly anymore. After that, Millicent snuck my things out of our room and I set myself up in an empty classroom in the dungeons, ignoring McGonagall's institution of lockdown rule codes." I replied.

"You spent too much magic against Daphne. That's why you're weak." he told me, pulling me toward the large, clearly expensive bed in the middle of the room.

"Impossible. I only suspended her for a few minutes. If anything, I'm probably drained from restraining myself. I got so angry everything I saw was black." I replied, feeling my hair stand up on my neck again.

"You should calm down. Your magic is fizzling around you and it quite frankly isn't the most comfortable thing I've ever experienced." he told me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm surprised no one _did_ get hurt when you got angry. I don't think you know your own strength."

"I probably don't. I've never done anything to test or challenge it. Daphne, however, seems to like challenging me to see what would happen. I swear, if I ever catch her in a dark alley—." I managed before Snape kissed me. I pushed him back magically, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to distract you so I don't die today." he responded easily. Much like before, laughter cooled my blood.

"Thanks for the laugh. It seems to be the only thing that can stop me once I get going. Maybe I should carry a joke book around just to keep myself from killing people." I joked. He shrugged and kissed me again. "What was _that_ for?"

"_That_ was because you're sexy when you're angry." he replied with a grin.

...

"You scared the life out of me, Lilith! Where have you been hiding all weekend?" Hermione asked as I appeared by her side.

"I stayed in my room in the hopes that things would calm down. How is Harry?" I asked.

"I'm good, thank you." Harry replied for her, appearing at my other side. "And if I'm not mistaken, I owe that fact to you."

"I was outside when you fell and I brought you inside, just like anyone else would have." I told him. "Nothing unusual about that."

"No, nothing but your House and the way you appeared out of nowhere." he replied. I knew others were eavesdropping and raised my voice just enough to warn him.

"You had been hit by an unknown spell. I wouldn't be surprised if you hallucinated half the evening. As to my House, who says I don't have use for you, Potter?" I asked, smirking.

"We'll have to discuss my _use_ later." he replied before turning down another hallway, Hermione in tow. Blaise appeared at my side the instant they were out of view.

"_Don't_ tell me it's been Potter all along." he said, giving me a disgusted look. I laughed lightly.

"Of course not. A Gryffindor? Friendship is one thing, but what you're referring to is something else completely. His whole fortune couldn't change my mind." I retorted easily. Blaise sighed with relief.

"Good. I'm glad you have more morals than that."

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"It would be wise if you studied for your NEWTs, you know." Snape informed me as I tidied up his parlour at the Manor.

"I'm not worried about it. You've seen my grades. I don't fail." I replied, sweeping under the last chair.

"No, that you don't, but you _are_ taking all of them. Don't you think you should study for the exams you didn't have classes for? If you fail after Dumbledore went through all the effort of making an exception to the no-NEWT-without-the-class rule, it will reflect poorly on the whole school." he said. I shrugged and gave him my brightest smile as I sat down.

"But I won't fail. The magic they have us doing is nothing." I assured him. He gave me a curious look, as though assessing me once more.

"How hard would it be for you to lift this couch with me on it, provided you aren't permitted to speak or raise your wand?" he asked. I shrugged and lifted it to the ceiling before setting it softly back down. "You don't look taxed at all."

"I'm not." I replied, shrugging again. "Perhaps my magic is wired differently than others. Until I got my new wand, I found it next to impossible to use a wand. Wandless was much easier. This wand, though—she's something special."

"Indeed. Your previous wand must have been too weak. Did it tire you to use it? You were probably using so much magic restraining your own that you could hardly do what was asked of you. If I wasn't so jealous of your company, I would see what Voldemort could teach you." he said, his expression indicating that wasn't his only reason for keeping me safely out of the Dark Lord's knowledge.

"Snape?" I asked quietly, going to sit beside him.

"Yes, love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"You wouldn't care if I was a Mudblood, would you? I mean, I have no idea what my blood purity is, but it wouldn't _bother_ you if it was absolutely certain I was a Mudblood, would it?" I asked quietly, wondering why it even mattered to me.

"If it didn't put you in any more danger, I wouldn't care at all. As it is, I would rather you were at least a Half-blood so you could be safe." he told me. _Lily was a Mudblood, wasn't she? At least he seems to care more about my survival than ensuring I am a virtual replica of her_.

"It isn't like it really matters. So long as I stay carefully out of the vision of the Dark Lord, I won't come to any harm. I can protect myself against others. Who knows? Maybe I could fight him off too."

...

"Draco, you really should be studying. It wasn't easy for your father to arrange NEWT testing for you here at the Manor. You should pass them all so his effort wasn't in vain." Mother scolded from the doorway. I pulled my pillow back over my face.

"I'm not getting up today." I told her.

"_Accio_ pillows, _Accio_ blankets." she whispered and my bed was suddenly bare. I glared at where she stood in the doorway. "Get up and go study. You only have two weeks left."

...

"Hermione, are you quite all right?" I asked as I sat down at our library table. "You look awful."

"I haven't slept in three days. It's almost time for the exams." she said shakily. "How are you not panicking, Lily?"

"I'm confident in my abilities. And in yours, I might add. The only way you could possibly do poorly is if you work yourself to death and have nothing left in you to take the exams." I assured her, hoping to convince her that sleep was more vital than studying.

"Perhaps you're right. I'll go straight to bed after we're done studying." she decided. I gave her a curt nod of agreement and pulled out an Arithmancy study guide we had been given.

...

"Take this before you start your NEWTs. It'll keep you from getting exhausted like the others." Snape said as I pulled my sweater on, putting a bottle in my bag. "It wouldn't due for you to pass out at an exam."

"Thank you, dear. Is there anything else?" I asked, going through my mental checklist to ensure I had everything and he would be fine until the evening.

"Just this." he replied, giving me a light kiss. "Until later."

"See you." I replied, gathering my things and waiting for the Portkey to take me back. Once I was there, I quickly headed toward my first exam, downing the potion on my way. _If nothing else, at least I'll be able to stay conscious long enough to get them done. It wouldn't due for me to pass out, not when Hermione saw the Portkey take me away yesterday. I can only stave off so many questions_. I sat down at the table and pulled out my quill, as ready to take the exam as possible.

...

"Draco, why are you interfering with my drink?" Snape droned from the corner.

"No reason." I replied instantly, feeling like a first year. _Okay, so testing my potions in Snape's drink _wasn't_ my brightest idea. Now to find a way to get out of trouble_. Snape snatched the cup and looked in it.

"How many potions did you put in this, Draco?" he asked, glaring at me.

"Only four." I replied, grinning despite myself. "I made sure they wouldn't be dangerous together before I did."

"Why did you spike my drink?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I needed to test them to see if I made them right for the NEWT exam." I replied lightly. He glared at me more. "Why don't you drink it to test them for me?"

"I will not. You, however, will test them yourself." he informed me before forcing the drink down my throat.

"What is wrong with you, Snape?" I demanded, backing up a step as I wondered what the mixture would do.

"I merely turned your trick on yourself. Don't be surprised." he told me, ignoring me to fix himself a safe cup of tea. He didn't so much as glance at me as my legs gave out. I felt rage building in me and couldn't keep myself from making the situation worse.

"Are you always in such a foul mood? Do you know what would help that, Snape? You need to get laid. But you can't, can you? You're an ugly old half-blood." I spat. He turned toward me with a terrifying smile.

"I've had the one girl you can't, boy. Remember that. Oh, wait. You won't remember any of this." he hissed. "_Obliviate_."

...

"The scores will come in later this year. Do you know where mine will be sent?" I asked as I sat down, sipping a cup of tea absently.

"I made sure they would be sent to my house. The graders won't question it and, that way, I'll be the first to know." Snape told me with a smile.

"As if you don't already know what the marks will be." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He rolled his eyes at my faux arrogance and picked up his tea. "Everyone knows I'm the best witch around."

"There's no doubt of that." he replied, a slight, wicked grin appearing on his face.

"Of course you had to take it there." I sighed, rolling my eyes, but playfully smacking his shoulder. "I suppose you ought to know, but I would be much obliged if you would refrain from commenting."

"It was only a compliment. Forgive me." he said, trying to hide his smile as he pretended to plead with me. I swatted his arms away as he tried to embrace me.

"I suppose I can manage that." I replied lightly, setting my tea down and leaning against the back of the lounge. He caught me into his arms suddenly and pulled me against him, giving me no chance to stop him. I settled into his arms.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you." he said, suddenly getting up.

"Not another gift, dear. I have quite enough jewellery and clothing now, thank you." I protested quietly. He ignored me and brought back a small silver box.

"Open it." he told me. I opened it obediently and found that the trinket inside was the most beautiful I had ever seen. "I hope you like it."

"Oh, I do." I murmured, taking the almost imperceptible chain from the box to examine the charm. "The sapphire looks lovely surrounded by those diamonds. I can't accept this, though, Snape. It's clearly far too expensive."

"Don't worry about that. I want you to have it. Besides, your bracelet is worth far more than this. It's platinum and this is only silver." he argued.

"With how many carats of diamond?" I requested, giving him a look. He grinned.

"Only three. You can't tell because they're spread throughout the chain too, but I thought you would be less likely to protest so long as I kept it under five carats." he told me. "Besides, you deserve some sort of reward for staying at that school under a Gryffindor's rule."

"Well. I suppose I have no grounds upon which to argue. Thank you, Snape." I said, giving him my hands and my best smile.

...

"Lord Voldemort wants to see you, Draco. I suggest you get up and come to breakfast before you meet him." Mother said from my doorway. "Don't make me take the pillows away again."

"I'm getting up, Mum." I assured her. She snickered before she left, leaving the door open so that I would have no choice but to get up to shut the light out. I got dressed and headed toward the main dining hall, wondering what the house elves made for breakfast.

"Good morning, Draco." my father greeted as I plopped into my seat. "Sit up straight. You know how your mother feels about slouching."

"Yes, Father." I replied, allowing my sarcasm to escape as I sat straighter. Mother came in and took her seat, giving me a small, genuine smile.

"I'm glad to see you got up, Draco. It would have been quite unfortunate if you weren't here for the meeting." she said, glancing toward the door as Voldemort came in, followed closely by Bellatrix.

"The Carrows and Greyback are on their way, my lord." my father said, standing up to greet the Dark Lord.

"Very well, Lucius. Where is Snape?" he asked.

"He is…indisposed, at the moment. I will send any message necessary to his rooms, if required." my father replied.

"That is not necessary." Voldemort said, taking his seat at the head of the table. The missing Death Eaters arrived and took their places, lavishing the proper amount of thanksgiving on Voldemort for having been invited. "Let us begin. Bellatrix, I will hear your report first."

"I am honoured, my liege. The mission you sent me on…" Bellatrix began. I tuned her out, wondering how much trouble I would get in if my boredom became obvious. _I don't know why I'm here, anyway. I failed on the mission I was sent on. And even if I _had_ killed Dumbledore, his fall snapped the Elder wand_.

"Draco, I will hear your report on the state of the Hogwarts student body." Voldemort commanded. I sat up straighter.

"The Slytherins and several other small pockets of students sympathize with your quest, my lord. If battle were to occur on the school grounds, rest assured that you would have an army on the inside as well." I reported, doing my best to keep my irritation out of my eyes.

"Very good. Keep them on my side, Draco, and you will do well. Greyback, what about our newest prisoner? Has he admitted the error of his ways?" Voldemort asked, turning his attention away from me. _You'll see one day, Voldemort. Malfoys don't take lightly to being marginalized_.

...

"What were you doing up so late, my love?" I asked groggily as Snape climbed into bed, waking me up.

"I was out on business for Voldemort." he told me, pulling me into his arms and burying his face in my hair as though to drown out the outside world. "Trust me, I wish I could have been back sooner."

"I'm sorry, my heart. He doesn't respect you as he should. _I_ would never treat you so poorly." I assured him, accepting his kiss.

"I know, love. You always sacrifice everything for me." he said softly, kissing my throat. I focused on happy thoughts as quickly as I could, vaguely wondering if he would have treated Lily as he did me. _No_, I decided. _He would have worshipped the ground she walked upon instead of merely visiting the altar of sacrificed sleep_. "Are you feeling okay? You seemed sad."

"Oh, I was merely upset we didn't get to spend more time together today, dear." I assured him, giving him a small smile. I saw that he believed me and kissed him again, sighing softly as though my life were complete. "I'm glad you made it back."

...

"I wish I didn't have to move back into the school. I'm going to have to watch my back even closer now. With the Carrows there, I'll be even more likely to be spelled in the back." I sighed as I packed my things.

"They won't dare hurt you. If I command them to leave you alone, they won't so much as look at you." Snape assured me, making a sour face at the thought of them harming me.

"You're right, but their presence will encourage others. Daphne may just be able to work herself up to trying something this time. Of course, I pity her if she doesn't kill me with her first spell. I don't think she would enjoy being ripped to shreds in front of the whole school." I said, feeling the black anger rising up in me again. Snape kissed me, distracting me before I became dangerous. "Thanks, sweet."

"Any time. Except, of course, when we're back at the school and in public. It would cause more than one aneurism, I should think." he said, grinning.

"Oh, yes. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, even the house elves might explode. Not to mention the Ravenclaws! Can you imagine what they would do if they think I was sleeping with you for good grades?" I asked, snickering.

"I would assure them that you earned every grade you received. I would never mix business with pleasure." he assured me, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"Oh, don't worry. I could easily assure them I'd earned every grade. After all, I'm sure _some_ idiots would try to attack me." I told him, sneering at the thought.

"I pity whatever student would attempt such a dangerous task. Their mutilation would most certainly serve as a sign to others." he replied. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose so." I answered, taking his arm. He Apparated us as close to Hogwarts as possible and we walked the rest of the way, enjoying the quiet. "I'm glad none of the other teachers arrive so early. It's so peaceful."

"For now. It won't be once the Carrows get here. It will take most of my attention to keep them from harming any of the students." he sighed.

"I'll help watch them, you know. I can be pretty sly when I want to." I promised, giving him a wicked grin.

"I can imagine. Just do me a favour and don't attract attention, if you can help it. They'll find out you have a questionable stance on the war soon enough and it would be best if you tried to keep them from remembering that." he said.

"I won't cause more trouble than I can handle." I assured him with a grin. He rolled his eyes.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Good to see you again, _Malfoy_." Lilith sneered as she entered the room.

"I would say the same, but I don't associate with traitors. I heard about you _rescuing Potter_." I spat. She gave me a glare, the room suddenly darker.

"Excuse me for saving another person's life. We can't all be murderers. Oh, wait. You _couldn't_ bring yourself to murder the Headmaster, could you?" she asked, snickering at my weakness. I shot up from my seat and took a step toward her. She pulled out her wand warningly, her bright green eyes threatening murder. "Don't think about it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."

"_Expelliarmus_." I spat. Her wand stayed in her hand, the darkness around her moving like black flames against the attack. "_Expelliarmus!_"

"It won't work, Malfoy." she warned, her voice soft and quiet and as dangerous as a nuclear missile. "If you value your life, I suggest you either leave or make me laugh. I won't be capable of restraining myself much longer."

"Your magic is getting out of control?" I asked, taking a step back as I saw the danger around us. She nodded, her eyes hard, but frightened.

"I suggest you get out of here, Malfoy. I think it's too late." she whispered, closing her eyes as the flames of darkness contracted around her, concentrating before the explosion. Instead of running, I threw up my own magic, trying to trap hers in the area she stood to keep it from destroying the room. She floated a foot off the ground, her arms wrapped around herself as though trying to keep her magic back. When the explosion came, it knocked me against the far wall, destroying everything in the room. As the force dissipated, I watched her eyes open for half a second, heavy-lidded and blank, and saw her crumple to the floor, completely spent.

"Lilith, you idiot." I muttered as I ran over and picked her up. As I exited the Common Room to take her to the Infirmary, I saw that she had devastated more than just the Common Room. _The dungeons are destroyed. They probably aren't even habitable, if the magic still sizzling back there is any indicator_. I heard the curious mumbling of the crowds before I even rounded the last corner, surprised they hadn't all been hurt by her. "Lilith needs help."

"Merlin! What happened, Malfoy?" Granger demanded, breaking the crowd from its silence and stillness. Snape and McGonagall pressed their way through the crowd.

"She got too angry and lost control." I explained. "The dungeons are done for. It'll take years for her magic to dissipate enough to make them safe. It's still fizzling around her more than it should be."

"You seem to be unaffected. Take her to the Infirmary." McGonagall commanded, gesturing wildly for students to get out of her way as she began running toward the room.

"Go back to your classes." Snape snarled at the students, following me closely. "There's nothing to see."

"What are you doing, Granger? If you touch her, you'll get hurt." I warned as she reached for Lilith's wrist.

"Checking her pulse." she replied nonchalantly, looking at her watch. "It's only forty beats a minute and decreasing. She needs something to bring it up or she won't make it to the Infirmary."

"_Concitatio_." Snape muttered with a flick of his wand.

"It's coming back up." Hermione announced. She smiled after a moment. "It's steady at seventy beats a minute. She'll be fine now."

"That remains to be seen." Snape muttered darkly, glaring at the unconscious girl. We reached the Infirmary and I set her on the bed.

"Her heartrate's falling again!" Hermione announced as the teachers and Madame Pomfrey pushed us out of the way.

"_Concitatio_." Snape repeated. Pomfrey shook her head. "_Concitatio!_"

"It isn't working, Severus." McGonagall said quietly.

"_Concitatio!_" Snape snarled, beginning to violently perform chest pumps on her in the hopes that her heart could be convinced to beat. After a half a minute that seemed like a lifetime, she took a deep, shaky breath.

"It's steady again. We need to get some Skele-Gro, though. Three of her ribs are broken." Pomfrey said, heading for the cabinets.

"Get a stabilizing potion too. She won't stay like this long." Snape commanded, his black eyes as dangerous as the fire she had started. He forced the potions Pomfrey handed him down her throat instantly. She still didn't move. Snape turned to glare at me. "Explain what happened immediately."

"She lost control of her magic." I explained.

"Why?" Snape asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"We were fighting. I tried to take her wand and she lost her mind." I said, wondering if it would be cowardly to find an escape route.

"You have detention until the end of the semester. Since you seem to be resistant to her magic, you will be responsible for salvaging what you can from the dungeons." Snape informed me before turning back toward Lilith. "I will deal with her later."

"We ought to check the damage, Severus, before letting Mr. Malfoy try to recover anything. It could be dangerous." McGonagall said. Snape shot her a look of death, but turned toward us.

"Very well." he muttered, heading toward the door. I looked at Granger blankly as McGonagall followed him out.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked, gesturing toward the door as it closed behind them. She glanced toward Pomfrey in warning and shrugged.

"I don't know, but we'd better get to class. We'll already be late and we don't have passes." she replied, heading toward the door. I nodded and followed.

...

"Run away." I mumbled, waking from my dream. I felt fingertips against my forehead instantly and groaned, wondering why my entire self felt so painful.

"Wake up, Lilith." Snape whispered, his voice soft and gentle. _I don't remember going to his room last night_.

"Hurts." I whined, wondering what had happened to put me in such pain.

"Drink this." Snape instructed. I felt him lift me up and put a vial to my lips. I swallowed painfully, still unable to find the ability to move. After a few minutes, the potion worked enough for me to open my eyes. I was in a dark room and Snape was holding me, his expression one of concern and sceptical relief.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"You drained all your magic. You very nearly lost your life." he told me. I lifted my hand to push my hair back, my arm like lead.

"I don't remember anything. I remember walking into the Common Room and seeing Malfoy, but everything after that is a blank. How did it happen? When did it happen?" I asked.

"You and Malfoy had a bit of a spat once you arrived and you got too angry and lost control of yourself. The dungeons are completely destroyed." he told me.

"Is Malfoy okay? You didn't tell me when it was, either." I reminded him.

"Malfoy is fine." he said evenly, watching me closely. "Don't freak out, but it was a week ago."

"A week ago?! I've been out for a week! Oh, God, I'm going to be shot!" I exclaimed, throwing my legs off the side of the bed to head out. I fell, still weak, but Snape caught me.

"You aren't strong enough to get up yet. You need to rest." he told me, placing me on the nearby lounge. "The potion I gave you only gives the illusion of strength. If, however, you promise to be careful, I will allow one of your friends to come visit you."

"I would like a visitor very much. I need to know what I missed and what the school thinks of me." I told him, too weary to try to sit up again. He nodded and felt my forehead again, putting a blanket over me.

"I'll see who I can find. Stay under the blanket. Your temperature is still low." he told me. I laid quietly, closing my eyes while he was gone. After a few minutes, I heard the door open again and saw Hermione come in alone.

"How are you feeling, Lilith? I'm glad to see your eyes open. You were starting to scare all of us." she greeted quietly, pulling a chair up to the side of my temporary bed.

"I'm feeling weak, but I'll make it. How are things out in the school? Was any of the dungeon recoverable?" I asked, closing my eyes again to keep my strength up.

"Things aren't doing very well. The Carrows are cruel to the students and it seems like each day gets darker and darker. The dungeons were roped off. Evidently, the conservative estimate for the time it will take to recover them is a century and a half, so you certainly did a good bit of damage. The Slytherins are ticked, but everyone else is more afraid than anything. They're all worried you might turn on them next." she told me, giving me a sympathetic look.

"They needn't worry. I won't be capable of doing much magic for a few more days, at least. I'm so weak. By the way, where am I? This isn't the Infirmary." I asked, glancing around the room again. Hermione bit her lip.

"You're in Snape's new private quarters. It was decided to be best if you were kept here and guards were kept on the door at all times. McGonagall and Snape were afraid you might be attacked while you were down." she told me.

"Oh. Are they really that mad?" I asked, wondering who was so murderous. She nodded. "Shocking."

"Yeah. Daphne's the leader of the enemies, of course. She's convinced you destroyed the dungeons on purpose to fry her favourite shirt and she's been planning her vengeance accordingly." she admitted, rolling her eyes. "She's clearly the barmiest of the group."

"Yes, that she is. Do you know how Malfoy is? Was he hurt?" I asked, wondering just what pain I would suffer if Draco were so much as scratched.

"He's okay. Surprisingly, he isn't being a complete prick about the explosion. He would've felt bad had you died." she told me. I snickered. "Which, be assured, you were very close to doing. You drained far too much of your magic."

"Yes, I can feel it. I'm weak as water. I'm just glad I expended so much magic restraining the rest. Can you imagine what would have happened if I hadn't trapped as much of it as I could?" I asked, thinking wearily of the pain I'd felt when I directed my magic against myself.

"You mean that _wasn't_ the worst you could do?" Hermione asked, her eyes horrified. I shrugged meekly, wondering if I'd made a mistake by mentioning it. "Merlin, Lilith. You destroyed over ten layers of dungeons underground and scarred the ground around it so bad it will be a miracle if the soil ever recovers."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I whispered, closing my eyes again. Hermione set her hand on my arm lightly, the warmth almost burning to my cold body.

"It's okay, Lilith. Everyone knows it wasn't your fault." she assured me before my strength failed.

...

"May I see Lilith today?" I asked as Snape exited his room. He glared at me for a half a second before he got his expression under control.

"I doubt that would be wise, Mr. Malfoy." he told me. "It would be very unfortunate if she were to lose control again."

"I won't bother her. I just want to see if she's doing okay." I assured him. _So I can plan my revenge, of course, but you hardly need to know that, Professor_.

"You may visit her if you take Miss Granger with you." he conceded. I nodded and turned around, preventing myself from throwing him a dirty look. I found Granger in the library and walked straight up to her, gathering stares from all those present.

"I need you to come with me, Granger. I want to visit Lilith and I'm only permitted to do so if you accompany me." I informed her. She gave me a searching look and stood.

"I'll go with you, Malfoy. If she decides to kill you after all, though, rest assured that I'll be helping her and not you." she told me. I nodded and turned on my heel to head back to Snape's apartments. Lilith was sitting on the lounge, her skin even paler than usual. "How are you doing, Lilith? Malfoy wanted to visit, but I came with him so he could be removed if you don't want to see him."

"It's quite all right, Hermione. Hello, Malfoy. You seem to be doing well." she said quietly, smiling softly. She pointed toward a table nearby. "Would one of you mind handing me that potion? I need to take it."

"Here you go, Lils." Hermione said, cheerfully giving the potion to her before taking the seat next to her.

"You can sit down, Malfoy. There's no sense in you standing there if you wanted to come talk." Lilith said before downing her potion. I sat down and watched as her skin slowly gained colour, becoming the delicate cream it usually was. She sat up straighter. "There, I feel much better now. To what do I owe this visit, Malfoy? Professor Snape hasn't mentioned you as one of my attempted visitors before."

"I haven't tried to visit until now." I responded opaquely. Her smile wavered for half a second.

"Well, can I interest the two of you in a cup of tea? The professor was kind enough to put the kettle on before leaving." she asked, getting up slowly and heading toward the kitchenette in the corner.

"Let me help you, Lilith." Hermione requested, hovering near her as she waved her off.

"It's good for me to get up and move around. Now, then. How do you each like your tea?" she asked, setting the tray on the table.

"A bit of cream and two sugars, please." Hermione requested with a sigh. Lilith made the tea and handed it to her, turning toward me with a smile.

"Black." I conceded, knowing she would be offended if I didn't take the tea.

"Here you are, Malfoy. Now, then, are you ready to tell me why you came by?" she asked pleasantly, tucking her feet under the couch beneath her.

"I wanted to know if you were recovered. It was believed, for a time, that you were not going to survive." I stated simply, trying to keep from glaring at her. _My revenge will be sweeter if I make her think I'm her friend first_. "I'm glad that isn't true."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Malfoy." she said with a saccharin smile. "Rest assured that I am recovering rapidly. I should be able to go to classes tomorrow, so long as the danger of other students attacking is not too great."

"I wouldn't worry about the other students much. You'll be safe between Blaise, Hermione, and me." I assured her. _After all, I can't pay you back if someone kills you_. She gave me a curious look, one that held a certain level of shocked warmth and made me uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Malfoy. 'Mione, would you tell me about the marks on the Charms test? I took it from here, but I couldn't convince Professor Snape to ask about the mark I got on it." she asked, turning her attention to Hermione. Hermione proceeded to tell her what mark she received and began babbling about school. I watched Lilith as she smiled and laughed, wondering how she could stand the ceaseless blathering so kindly.

"The next class starts in just a few minutes. We should leave." I told Hermione, standing abruptly when I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're probably right. Thank you both for visiting. I'll see you in classes tomorrow." Lilith said, waving at us as we headed toward the door. Hermione smile back, but I couldn't seem to conjure an appropriate expression and merely waved in return.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Love?" Snape said quietly, sounding like he hoped I was asleep already.

"Yes, my heart?" I asked, rolling over toward him.

"I'm going to leave Hogwarts suddenly at some point this week. I don't know when or if I will return. In case I don't, I want to free you from your contract." he told me. I sat up in shock.

"What are you talking about, Snape? You aren't really leaving, are you?" I asked, wondering if this was some sort of cruel joke. He sat up beside me and took my hand shyly, as though I were a different person.

"I have a mission to complete. If my predictions are correct, I won't be returning to you. Besides, you've kept the contract faithfully for so long that I can't help but think that maybe I've been very, very wrong to keep you to it. You never wanted this life." he said. I blinked and swallowed, trying to process what he was saying. "I want you to be happy."

"Snape, I…I don't know what to say. Thank you." I replied, my mind racing wildly as my heart pounded. "But don't you want to make sure that I won't be…defiled…if you come back?"

"I will ensure Lucius receives an extra week's payment. If I can return, I will before then, but I won't force you into anything. If I come back and you wish to remain with me, good. If not, I'll just learn to live without you again." he told me, smiling gently. "Either way, you won't have to work another day in your life. I'll pay off your debt if I return. If I happen to die, you get my entire fortune anyway."

"Snape, have you lost your mind?" I asked, wondering if he truly had gone mad.

"I've made my decision, love. You're going to be free. Rich, if I'm dead, well-provided for, if I'm not." he told me. I blinked back my emotions and threw myself into his arms. He gave me a confused look. "You don't owe me anything anymore."

"I know."

...

"Miss King. It's good to see you again." Lucius greeted as I popped into the room. "Please be seated."

"Why did you bring me here? Snape said he would make sure my contract was bought out." I asked wearily, hoping he wasn't going to try to convince me to keep working for him.

"He _did_ annul your contract with _him_, but _our_ contract is still standing." he informed me. My breath caught in my throat.

"What?" I asked, hoping I'd misunderstood. He smiled.

"Our contract is still standing. And, last time I checked, it stands until the end of the school year." he told me. I felt my face burning. "Snape was kind enough to pay for two week's work before he vanished. As he's been gone for a week already, I thought I would tell you that you need to find new work. I expect you to bring in the same amount of money."

"There's no way I'll be able to bring in seventy-five Galleons a night without Snape. I was filling a niche with him or he wouldn't have paid so much." I protested. Lucius shrugged.

"You'll find a way." he told me. I stood up from my seat angrily, my wand appearing in my hand of its own accord. I felt the extra power surge through me and smiled.

"No, I won't. Just like you won't walk away from this." I promised him. He stood with a frightening smile, unafraid. He gestured for me to come toward him and my necklace pulled me forward.

"Put your wand away." he commanded. I seethed at him, refusing to obey. He touched the chain at my throat. "You can't hurt me with this on."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" I hissed, putting the wand back into my pocket.

"You owe me something for your threat." he informed me, ignoring my rage.

"I'll make sure to get a few extra Galleons." I snarled nastily. He smiled cruelly and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Not this time." he told me, shoving me to my knees. "You're paying this offence with a different currency."

...

"Is that a new dress, Lilith? It looks great on you." Blaise complimented as I walked in the new Common Room. I smiled.

"Thanks for noticing, Blaise. It was a gift from a friend." I replied, keeping my blush safely away. _The friend being the declared-missing Snape. Who, because he has neither been proven dead nor returned, was wrong about my freedom_.

"It was a good choice for a gift. Where are you headed? You could always stay and talk to your neglected friends, you know." he suggested. I took the half of the lounge he wasn't using and smiled.

"That's what I was planning on doing. After all, I could hardly leave the room wearing this. I'd hate to see what the Carrows would do if I wasn't in uniform." I told him. "Oh, have you heard from Tracey? She disappeared last night and I haven't seen her since."

"She's sleeping off a rough night in the seventh year boys' room. She and Aryan were at it again." he told me, grinning. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Of course they were. I'm surprised any of the other boys get any sleep with those two around. Oh, well. I haven't seen Tracey this happy in a long time. I hope they stay together." I sighed, looking out our now-above-ground window as the clouds passed by. "Aren't you seeing anyone now, Blaise?"

"Not currently. There aren't many good Slytherin girls left." he sighed dramatically. "Unless, of course—."

"Sorry, Blaise, but I'm not interested. I already have enough commitments to maintain without sharing a bed with any of the boys." I interrupted, smiling as he gave me a martyred expression. "At least not for anything less than a few fortunes."

"Name the price, Lily. I'll pay." he assured me. _Not as much as I need to get Lucius off my back. Only Snape would do that_. I rolled my eyes in response to him, carefully maintaining my role, but jumped when Malfoy suddenly stood. I gave him a look and he grinned.

"I just remembered something. Lilith, would you mind coming with me for a moment?" Malfoy asked in a silken voice. I blinked and stood.

"I suppose." I agreed quietly. Malfoy led me to a secluded classroom, but I wasn't afraid, trusting in the fear my last explosion had caused. He shut us inside and sealed the door, silencing the room. I sat down in a nearby chair, still unafraid of him.

"Blaise managed to shock an obliviated memory back into my mind a moment ago. It pertains to you, I believe." he told me, sitting across from me. I gave him a confused look.

"As I've never cast that particular spell, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." I replied, beginning to feel uneasy by the possessing light in his eyes.

"You didn't say it. Snape did." he informed me. I laughed instantly, the thudding of my heart not apparent in the gesture.

"And what on earth did he say? That I was his best DADA student? Everyone already knows that, Malfoy." I retorted, standing. "If that's all you wished to discuss, I'm headed back to the Common Room."

"We'll see about that. _Legilimens_." he cast. I gasped and tried to block him from searching my mind, but I found that I couldn't. _I…I can't do a thing_, I realised as a searing pain broke out in my head. Enraged, I decided that I would let him see all the worst moments, starting at the beginning. I threw the memory of my first night with Snape up, making sure Malfoy felt the fear that had hammered in my heart.

_I stood at the doorway, hesitating. _Can I go through with it? Can I walk into that house and be the pretend bride of a man I've never met, allowing him to do whatever he wishes to me? What is he's cruel?_, I thought. I realised I didn't have a choice and knocked on the door, hoping the trembling in my knees wouldn't give my fear away. The door opened._

_A man stood just inside the doorway, looking me over. He was tall, with black hair and black eyes. I wondered if he always seemed as frightening as he was that moment, my very soul in the balance. After a moment, he smiled and invited me inside. I took the first step—_.

"You aren't getting out of this, Malfoy. You wanted to know and you're going to." I hissed aloud as he tried to break free, trapping him effectively in my mind.

_—__and entered the dark house. I shivered, wondering vaguely how cold it was. He saw it and pulled his cloak off, draping it around me tenderly before wrapping an arm around my shoulders to lead me to the living room. He showed me where to sit and brought me a cup of tea. I sipped it obediently, terrified I would do something wrong or he would decide I wasn't what he wanted. He talked calmly about empty subjects and my resolve not to cry or run away diminished further each moment. _I wish he wouldn't drag it out so much_, I thought._ I'll pass out from sheer fear if he doesn't…get on with things_._

_Finally, he stood and asked if I was ready for bed, smiling. I smiled and gave him my hand lightly, standing up. He frowned and commented that my hands were cold. I apologized, blushing scarlet. He smiled indulgently and kissed me gently, assuring me that it wasn't a big deal. I let him lead me to the bed, carefully putting his shoes up as he took them off. He invited me to sit down beside him and I obeyed, my heart pounding so hard I thought he could surely hear it. He touched my hair softly, complimenting me. I blushed and murmured my thanks before he kissed me softly. I kissed him back and he leaned back against the pillows_.

I forced myself to relive the memory, keeping Malfoy from escaping at all costs. I threw up the next memory, showing him night after night of terror and sorrow as I silently swallowed who I was in order to pay back my boss. I was careful to keep his father out of my thoughts, wanting to save that damage for later. I showed him the memory of losing my child from a beating, showing him only the aftermath.

"Please, stop." Malfoy moaned, struggling violently to free himself. I released his mind as I felt myself losing control, my head pounding, and realised I was shaking, the fear and sadness of all my memories in full force. I wrapped my arms around myself and glared at Malfoy as though thinking enough bad thoughts about him would erase everything.

"Satisfied? If you aren't, I _do_ have a price. I hope you're interested. I could use your money." I hissed bitterly. "Snape's gone, but my boss wants more money. Are you interested, Malfoy? Do you still want me, after you know what I've done? What do you say, Malfoy? I'm already in a pissy mood. Why don't you go ahead and give me your best offer?"

"Stop." he said, holding his hand up as he massaged his temples with the other. My anger diminished as a plan formed in my mind. _What better revenge?_

"Does your head hurt, Malfoy?" I asked quietly, my voice as sweet and full of regret as I could manage. I massaged the back of his neck, hoping it would make the headache go away. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." he said after a moment, sitting up straight. I returned to my seat, watching him closely. "Shouldn't you be beating me to death or crying or something like that?"

"What good would any of that do? No, you know my secret and I'm at your mercy. I'd rather come to this conversation calm than hysterical." I told him, making sure to keep his gaze. "What are you going to do with what you've learned?"

"I'm not sure yet." he said, leaning back in his chair with a self-satisfied smirk. "I need to weigh my options carefully."

"Of course. It isn't every day that you manage to get the elusive exchange student completely under your power. You'll have to choose your next move carefully." I said, feeling the bitterness twisting my stomach. Malfoy smiled at me.

"Well, you're still the most attractive woman in this school, so I know I'll have you, at least once. Whether or not I choose to pay is something I'll have to think about a bit more." he thought aloud.

"Why not pay and keep me around? I can be paid to stay in an exclusive relationship, keeping me away from the others. Wouldn't a faithful partner make the others more jealous?" I asked, wondering how long I could calmly analyse and plot my own destruction.

"How much are you?" he asked, grinning.

"Seventy-five Galleons a night. I'm afraid young American women are rather in demand right now, especially ones as little used as I am." I told him. He didn't bat an eye. "For that price, I'll share only your bed and you'll be able to make your name even more enviable in the school."

"Deal." he agreed, offering me his hand. I shook it, incapable of not thinking about what I was doing. _I hope Faust felt more satisfied when the devil offered to buy his soul. All I feel is sick_. "You'll start tonight."

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Come with me, Lilith." Malfoy said loudly, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Where are you two going?" Blaise asked, glancing up from his homework. Malfoy grinned.

"We're going to find some privacy." he replied, pulling me toward the door. I tried to smile at Blaise, to play along, but I couldn't help but imagine that my smile was too much of a grimace for that to work.

"Where _are_ we going? I thought the dungeons were destroyed." I asked after a moment, my heart already pounding. He shot a grin my way.

"Your magic didn't hurt me, remember? What better way to ensure we aren't disturbed than by going to a place only the two of us can stand?" he answered. I couldn't manage a reply, the petrification slowly spreading from my heart preventing me from thinking. Once we were out of hearing distance of the rest of the school, he led me into a classroom and transfigured it into a very polished bedroom. I stared at Malfoy blankly, wondering if I would be lucky enough for my heart to stop in fear. _But of course not. It didn't the first time, did it?_

"What should I do?" I asked quietly, my voice shaking with the fear I was trying so hard to hide. Malfoy smiled and practically pranced over to me, so pleased with himself I began doubting whether or not my services were even necessary. He flicked his wand and the lights dimmed. I took a step back inadvertently, cringing as I realised running away would only serve to get me a beating from Lucius.

"There's no reason to be afraid." Malfoy purred, coming toward me. I stood still, closing my eyes to block everything out. Malfoy touched the side of my face softly. "Open your eyes."

"Please." I said quietly, not sure what I was hoping for as I obeyed. He rolled his eyes.

"If you've already convinced yourself you aren't going to enjoy this, you aren't. Shouldn't you try to get what happiness you can out of it?" he asked. I closed my eyes for a second, opening them again with the resolve that Malfoy would never tire of me, that I would not be passed on to yet another client. I smiled and took a step toward him.

"You're right, of course." I told him. He gestured toward the bed and I walked over, my hips swaying softly with each step. Before I could completely turn around toward him, he pinned me on the edge of the bed.

"Your heart's beating like crazy." he commented, grinning.

"Yes, I happen to be aware of that fact." I replied, forgetting too late to keep my mouth shut. He laughed and stepped away to take his sweater off.

"You'll certainly provide a different sort of night. Get that awful sweater off, why don't you?" he told me. I took off my sweater and folded it before placing it on the floor, adding my shoes and socks neatly before he came back. I closed my eyes and looked down, blushing, as he stood before me. "Oh, don't tell me you're shy."

"What is it to you, Malfoy?" I demanded. He grinned again and I realised that he _wanted_ to infuriate me. _He thinks it's a challenge or something. Fine. If he wants me angry, I'll give him anger_. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a glare. He pulled my lips to his suddenly, shocking me. I felt my heartrate speed up again, the unfamiliar movement of his lips on mine sending my blood to pumping faster. I felt my back hit the pillows and a wave of panic shot through me. _Oh, no. Not now. Just a bit longer and you can panic. You just have to wait until he's asleep_.

"What is this?" he demanded suddenly. For a moment, I didn't understand, but then I felt the light touch of his fingertips on the left side of my throat.

"A…A bite." I managed quietly, wondering what shift the grey eyes would take in response. They became furious.

"A bite? He was a vampire and you didn't bloody tell me?" he demanded. I nodded meekly, trying to sink into the pillows. "It doesn't matter. He knew what he was doing when he bit you there."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my heart beating hard in fear. He kissed me again instead of replying. I felt my blood turn to fire in my veins, demanding I get closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, pleased to find that he wrapped his arms around me for the same purpose. My fingers started working at his button up of their own accord, desiring to eliminate the barrier between us. I laughed breathlessly after a moment. "We're going to fall off the side."

"Of course not." he replied with a grin, making the bed larger before dropping his wand over the edge. He began kissing me again, one hand slowly finding its way under my skirt as I traced the muscles in his chest. I voluntarily lost myself, focusing on what I felt instead of the thoughts I knew would haunt me later. When I knew the end would be soon, Malfoy lifted me slightly off the bed, kissing the side of my jaw to my throat. I felt his teeth bite into the right side of my throat and knew it was too late to hide my thoughts.

"I see you took my advice." he murmured as I settled into his arms under the blankets, much more exhausted than I'd anticipated.

"Your advice was sound." I admitted. _For once_. I shivered as my blood cooled, pulling the blankets closer to me.

"It always is." he replied confidently. I rolled my eyes, his grin growing. He kissed my throat again, taking another draught of my blood. _My heartrate would betray me even if my emotions didn't_, I realised sourly. "I take it Snape never managed to make taking your blood a pleasant process."

"It wasn't painful." I protested. "Except for when he was angry with me and drew it from my wrist. _That_ was excruciating."

"Such an intimate process shouldn't be so painful." he replied confidently, kissing my throat again. "It should be thrilling. And wasn't it?"

"Yes." I admitted reluctantly, a blush creeping up my face. He laughed and brought me closer to his side.

...

"Bring out the prizes, boys! I've won the bet." I announced as I strode into my shared bedroom.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Blaise asked. I grinned and leaned toward him.

"Smell her perfume? She was all over me." I gloated. Blaise started to curse. "I told you I'd be the first."

"All right, you win. _You_'re the official Slytherin sex-god. Are you happy?" Blaise admitted, glaring at me. I grinned.

"Very much so. She's better than I expected." I replied. Blaise got up and stomped out of the room. _Oh, don't you wish you could've been the one to get her? Good luck—you'll never have her now_.

...

"You don't look very good, Lilith." Hermione asked as I sat down beside her.

"I didn't get much sleep." I replied lightly. She nodded.

"I don't mean to pry or offend you, but is it true that you've been sharing a room with Malfoy? Is that why you're tired?" she asked.

"Does _everyone _know?" I sighed, closing my eyes to block the emotion out. _Okay, it's much easier to keep things secret than to deal with the attention_. "I guess that's why no one is talking to me. Yes, Malfoy and I have been sharing a room in the dungeons. Conveniently, he's immune to the magic I destroyed it with, so he's safe there."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Lilith. I didn't mean to upset you." Hermione apologized, moving slightly further away. _Malfoy, if you take my friends away, I swear, I'll kill you myself_. I fumed through class, biding my time for when we would be alone. As soon as he shut the door behind him in our room, I shoved him against the wall, my wand at his throat.

"How dare you ruin my life? You've taken away all my friends! No one is willing to talk to me!" I seethed. He grinned, completely unafraid. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're giving me quite a bit of passion to work with." he replied nonchalantly, quickly casting my wand away and reversing our positions. I hissed as my back slammed against the wall, my mood black. Before I could do anything, he started to kiss me. I felt myself falling under his spell against my will and stamped his foot with my own, hoping to break free. He snickered and pulled my head back by my hair, kissing my throat once before biting me. I felt his enjoyment and it enraged me further even as I knew I would inevitably melt. "There's no sense in fighting it, you know."

"There's plenty of sen—." I managed before he kissed me. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!"

"Don't interrupt _me_ when I'm kissing you." he replied, pushing me into the wall harder as he kissed me again. I closed my eyes, feeling my bones melt as he tricked my anger into something else.

...

"I need to get some energy out. Know if anyone would be interested in a dance?" I asked Hermione from where she sat at the far end of the table, nearly four feet away from me.

"I don't know, Lils. I'm busy right now, though, so you should probably just go ask someone else." she replied, giving me a sad smile. _You aren't very brave for a Gryffindor. Helping the others shun me is hardly appropriate_. I smiled back and got up, heading out of the library. I grumbled down the corridor and then saw a door I didn't recognise. I opened it curiously to discover a gymnastics room, a long ribbon hanging from the ceiling.

"This will due." I conceded, taking a running start before climbing the length of the ribbon. I spun about it, dangling off in any series of dangerous ways as I worked through the routine I had learned as a child. After it was over, I slid to the ground, breathless, but in a much better mood.

"Bravo." Malfoy said, clapping as he stepped out of the shadows. I frowned. "You'd be a great pole dancer."

"Thanks." I responded drily, my exuberance from the momentary distraction vanishing.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind incorporating a bit of that into our room." he said, grinning. "I'll even pay extra."

"Let's get out of here." I sighed.

"You won't even give me one measly private dance?" he asked, trying his best to pout.

"You'll obviously find some way to make it impossible for me to refuse, so I may as well just agree." I sighed, giving him a look. He smiled, clearly pleased with the idea. "But I'm _not_ stripping."

"I can take care of that myself." he assured me with a grin, his wand hitting the palm of his hand.

...

"Miss King." Lucius greeted.

"My lord." I replied, sitting lazily in the chair in front of his desk. "Are my payments not making it or something?"

"Oh, no, your payments are arriving on time each day. I merely wanted to ask how your business is doing." he asked pleasantly. I shrugged.

"I managed to find another fool willing to pay more money than I'm worth, if that's what you mean. I should be able to keep him until the end of the year. I'm not sure what I'll do over winter break, though." I replied carelessly.

"You'll think of something. If you bring in enough money beforehand, I may allow you to work for me over the break." he said. I restrained my snicker, not wanting to get beat again.

"Lovely." I responded drily. _Way to keep it in the family, Lucius_. "May I leave now? I _do_ have homework and such to do, despite popular belief."

"You may leave." Lucius conceded, motioning for my necklace to take me back. _Just six months left, not including the winter holiday. You can make it_.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"My love?" a voice said softly, waking me up. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking toward where the voice came from.

"_Snape?_" I gasped, glad I had the sense to slip on a nightgown before falling asleep. He came over and took my hands.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to make it back. I tried to get back sooner, but I couldn't. As it is, I'm only here long enough to talk to you before I have to go back into hiding." he told me.

"Why would you have to hide?" I asked, frowning.

"Voldemort wants to kill me. It's my fault the Elder Wand broke and he's stewed over it until he's come to the conclusion that I absorbed its powers. It's nonsense, I know, but I couldn't fight him off, not by myself." he explained.

"I'll help." I offered immediately, remembering instantly that I had other obligations. I touched the necklace at my throat and frowned.

"Would you? Lilith," he whispered, kneeling in front of me and looking up at me with a tender sort of desperation. "I treated you wrong before. If you will, please come with me. I swear to love you for you for the rest of our lives. I will love _you_, Lilith, and take care of you always. No contract, no fear. Will you come with me?"

"Snape, I…" I managed, my eyes filling with tears. I wrapped my arms around him as I began to cry silent tears. "I would, I wish—my God, do I wish!—but I can't. I have a new client."

"A new client? Lucius didn't free you?" he asked, dumbfounded. I shook my head.

"He released me from your contract, but not his master contract. I can't even run away with this awful necklace. I wish I could take it off and run away with you, Snape. My heart—or at least what parts have survived—is yours, but my life isn't my own. Oh, Snape, I'm so sorry!" I whispered. He rubbed my back soothingly before looking me in the eyes.

"I'll come back for you at the end of the year, if you want. The moment you're free, I'll take you away." he offered. I nodded and hugged him again, my thoughts on eventually becoming free. "I can't believe Lucius took my money without freeing you. I gave him a quarter of a million Galleons and yet he still has you working under his control."

"Couldn't you just kill him for me?" I mumbled into his neck.

"No, I can't. It's too dangerous. You understand, don't you?" he asked, worried.

"I understand. There's the door. You'd better get out of here quick!" I whispered rapidly, hearing the lock click. He vanished as I climbed back into bed, pretending to be asleep. Malfoy climbed onto the bed and pulled me into his arms, thinking he was waking me up with his kiss. I returned his kiss with more passion than normal, the desperation pulling at me fuelling it. _Lucius Malfoy will never free me. I will wear this necklace forever_, I realised.

"Were you crying?" Malfoy asked suddenly, aghast.

"It must have been a dream." I replied. _One that can't come true_.

"We'd best get ready for class." he suggested, getting up. I changed into my day clothes, brushing my hair quickly before heading out the door to class. Half the day passed before I had enough chance to think again. _What's the point of even _going_ to class? I'm just going to be a whore for the rest of my life_._ Perhaps I ought to take a dive off the Astronomy Tower. That should do it_. I sat through the last class quietly, deciding that my plan was good. _I'll wait until tonight to make sure I can work my nerve up to it_. I went through the day peaceably, my mind comforted by the thought of my end. When the evening came, I went to my and Malfoy's room to wait for him, taking off my sweater and button up so I could tidy the room comfortably in my tank top and skirt.

"What are you doing, Lilith?" Malfoy asked as he opened the door. I straightened up, my hand on my back to take the pain from the motion.

"I was cleaning. I had to have something to do." I informed him. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Taking my shoes off, obviously." he retorted as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come here."

"Fine." I sighed, going to stand in front of him.

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" he asked. I shrugged. "Well, get over it. I don't pay you to be grumpy."

"Of course not. You pay me to lay on my back. That's all I'm good for, right?" I responded, cringing when I realised I should be trying to keep him happy. "That was uncalled for."

"You're right. I have a good idea as to how you can make it up to me, though." he suggested with a grin. I smiled and kissed him, trying to ignore the heat that ran through my veins at his proximity. I got my wand into position as he began kissing down my throat.

"_Petrificus totalus_." I whispered. Malfoy froze, the curse effective. I smiled gleefully.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I can't wait any longer to go to my next engagement. I'll leave you in good hands, though." I promised him. I levitated him in front of me and dropped him off in the Gryffindor Common Room before running toward the Astronomy Tower. _It's almost over. I can make it_. I reached the roof and stood for a minute in the freezing night air, snow falling around me. _What better way to go than with the free wind blowing through my hair?_ I stepped to the edge and raised my arms over my head, revelling in my last moment of freedom. With a smile, I took the last step, my eyes closed.

...

"Where is she?" I seethed as I recovered from the curse, attached to the Gryffindors' ceiling. A few students cringed when they heard me, scattering. "Someone had _best_ get me down."

"Malfoy, what are you doing up there?" Hermione asked, glancing up at the ceiling as she walked into the room. She freed me, still waiting for an answer.

"_Lilith_. She petrified me and dropped me off here. Have you seen her?" I asked, hoping to find her someplace secluded so I could strangle her freely. Hermione shook her head.

"That isn't like her. I'd better help." she said, immediately heading out the door. I followed, even angrier now that I knew I wouldn't find her alone. Hermione asked everyone if they'd seen here, but we got no clues for several minutes.

"I saw her running that way." a Patil twin said, gesturing toward the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. "Maybe she wanted to see a constellation."

"Thanks." Hermione replied, taking off at a run. I caught up with her easily, the worried look she gave me sending ice through me. "She was really upset earlier. I bet she's going to jump."

"She wouldn't dare." I declared, passing Hermione to leap up the stairs first. When I reached the top of the tower, I looked down and saw that she was levitating, unharmed, near the ground. "I found her. We're going to have to go down there to get her."

"Merlin. She did jump." Hermione said, covering her mouth. I began climbing down the side of the castle. Once I reached the bottom, I levitated Lilith up to Hermione and climbed back up. "I think she's in a coma."

"Let's get her to the nurse." I suggested, not waiting for a reply before I took her toward the Infirmary.

...

_"__Hello." I greeted as the snake slithered up to me._

_"__Hello." it replied._

_"__Why are you in this place? Isn't it the waiting place for death?" I asked, confused._

_"__No. This is the recovery place for life. You aren't dying." the snake told me._

_"__But I want to die. Can't I choose?" I asked, frowning. The snake laughed._

_"__Of course not." it replied, morphing into my necklace_.

I sat up and gasped, looking around myself, bewildered. Hermione, Malfoy, and Madame Pomfrey were standing paralyzed around me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She's speaking in Parseltongue still." Hermione whispered.

"Go get Potter." Malfoy replied, both of them staring at me like they were afraid of me.

"Can't you understand me? I can understand you." I said, frowning.

"Calm down, sweetie. Mr. Potter will be here soon enough to translate for you. You're perfectly safe here. Why don't you lie back down?" Pomfrey requested soothingly. I threw my legs over the side of the bed.

"Why can't anyone understand? I'm leaving." I said, my feet hitting the ground at a run. Malfoy caught me, lifting me up in mid-air as I struggled violently. "Let me go! Please, just let me go. I don't know what's going on!"

"Set her down, Malfoy." Potter commanded from the door, striding our way. Malfoy put my feet on the ground, but kept his arms around me.

"Potter, can you understand me?" I asked, scarcely believing I could be so lucky. He nodded and I sighed. "Tell Malfoy I won't run away."

"She won't try to run any more. I can understand her." he translated. I moved a safe distance away from Malfoy and looked back and forth between all of them again.

"Can she understand us?" Hermione asked. Harry and I both nodded. "Did you really jump off the tower?"

"I did. Unsuccessfully, evidently." I answered.

"She says it was an accident." Harry translated. I glared at him and shook my head.

"It wasn't an accident. I jumped off." I corrected.

"Don't lie, Potter. I know her well enough to know that she meant to jump. Why, of course, is an entirely different question." Malfoy said.

"Because I was tired of life, obviously. You aren't _that_ great, Malfoy." I retorted. He gave me a look.

"No need to translate that, Potter. I understand griping when I hear it." he said before turning back toward me. "Can you at least try to speak in English?"

"I _am_ trying. I feel as though I'm speaking English, I just guess I'm not. Am I really a Parselmouth?" I asked, looking to Harry for an answer. He nodded.

"Yes, you do seem to be a Parselmouth. I don't understand why you can't speak in English again, though. It's unusual that it isn't working." he said.

"It doesn't mean I'm evil, does it?" I asked, horrified by the thought. Harry shook his head.

"Of course it doesn't mean that. You're one of the best witches I've ever met." he assured me.

"What did she say?" Malfoy demanded.

"She asked whether or not being a Parselmouth made her evil." Harry translated, giving Malfoy a harsh glance. "Of course, I'm sure you hope it does."

"You only _hope_ it doesn't." Malfoy snarled, his wand appearing. As they started to duel, I fled the Infirmary, wondering what I should do as I ran blindly down the halls.

"Lilith, wait!" Hermione called after me.

"No!" I shouted back, not knowing where to run. Running blindly, I felt myself hit someone and looked up. "Oh, Blaise, it's you. Can you understand me? Please tell me I'm not still speaking Parseltongue."

"Are you okay, Lilith?" Blaise asked, backing up. I gave him a desperate look and kept running, hiding from them all in an empty classroom. I hid in the corner of the room and closed my eyes.

"I'll just rest here. Maybe when I wake up I'll be back to normal."

...

"Miss King, have you seen today's _Prophet_?" Lucius asked as I appeared in the room. I shook my head and he looked at the paper. "'International Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy Jumps off Astronomy Tower and Wakes up Speaking Parseltongue.' Did you expect something as obvious as that to escape my notice?"

"A girl can hope." I replied. He glared at me.

"I won't take you speaking in another language in my presence. You will address me in English." he informed me.

"I can't." I said with a shrug and a shake of the head, hoping he understood. "I'm pretty sure it's the necklace, though."

"What am I to do with you?" Lucius sighed, standing. "I can hardly allow you to go unpunished for not only paying me with my own son's money, but for attempting to get out of your contract by jumping off a building. What do you think would be adequate punishment?"

"Letting me go without a penny?" I suggested, smiling at the thought of freedom. His cane connected with the side of my face. "You don't even know what I said."

"Shut up. If I can't understand you, I don't want to hear you at all. Your…_predicament_, however, has given me a very good idea. I know exactly what to do with you." he said, smiling. "There's _one_ person I know of who would love to meet another Parselmouth."

"Oh, no. You aren't handing me off to Baldemort. That's where I put my foot down." I declared, standing up. Lucius pushed me back into my chair.

"Don't get indignant. You're my employee and I expect you to behave as such. I will arrange for you to meet him this evening. A house elf will take you to get ready." he informed me. The house elf appeared and Apparated me to another room. _I'm glad Snape didn't tell me where he was hiding. Voldemort would find out too easily, since I'm oddly incapable of keeping anyone out of my mind_. I opened the door in my new bedroom and found a wonderfully beautiful bathroom. _Oh, I'm going to enjoy this_, I thought, preparing to pamper myself with as many expensive products as the house elf would bring me. _I hope it costs him a fortune_.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Draco, I'm glad you could make it to dinner tonight." my father greeted as I walked into the room.

"I didn't think I had a choice. Your note wasn't very indicative of free will." I replied, taking my seat.

"Watch your tongue, Draco." Mother warned, giving me a smile to soften the scolding. "After all, the Dark Lord won't want to find chaos when he comes in."

"Yes, Mother." I conceded, looking out the window. _I wonder what Lilith is doing at school all by herself_, I wondered. _Probably congratulating herself on having her own bed for the night. Or wishing I was there to liven things up. That's the more likely one, despite what she would say_. Voldemort walked in, interrupting my thoughts. He took his seat, obviously bored.

"You promised a surprise, Lucius?" he asked, looking around the room to clearly indicate that he saw nothing surprising.

"Yes. I will go retrieve it." my father said, obediently jumping up from his seat to get whatever it was. I stared at the table blankly, wondering why I had to be here. I heard my mother gasp.

"Lucius, who is that?" she demanded. I looked up to see Lilith, dressed in Malfoy finery and looking like a queen.

"This is Lilith King. Lilith, please greet Lord Voldemort." my father requested. She hissed something that none of us could understand, but Voldemort stood immediately and hissed in return. She gave him a coy smile and took the seat between us. "As you can tell, she's another Parselmouth."

"Yes, that she is. Where did you find her, Lucius? A treasure like Miss King surely isn't easy to find." Voldemort asked approvingly.

"I came from America." Lilith answered, smiling gently at our shock. "Oh, looks like I can speak in English again. Good."

"That will certainly make dinner flow easier." Mother commented, still glaring at my father. "How did you happen to come to us, Miss King?"

"I sent advertisements to the Ministry and the Death Eaters looking for work. Your husband was kind enough to ship me here and offer me a position." she answered, giving me a look that told me exactly what she thought of the work she had been doing.

"Oh, no. My father _can't_ be your pimp." I groaned. She laughed, a tinkling sound that seemed to spell out my doom.

"Haven't you ever seen a pimp cane before? I'm surprised everyone didn't know, what with your father carrying it around all the time." she told me. "And didn't you ever wonder why I never took off my necklace? It's the chain of my forced prostitution."

"Lucius, would you kindly explain what this very nice young lady is talking about?" Mother asked, her voice like ice.

"It would be best if we left, Voldemort. I am willing to speak with you if you are still interested." Lilith offered, giving the Dark Lord a careful smile.

"By all means." he replied, offering her his arm. She took it and stood, giving me a satisfied smile before vanishing out the door.

...

"What is your level of blood purity?" Voldemort asked as we sipped the tea the house elves provided. I smiled easily.

"I have no idea. I grew up in foster care and never thought it necessary to test my blood." I answered. He leaned forward.

"May I test your blood? Being a Parseltongue, I expect you to be a pure-blood. It would be fascinating to know what line you came from." he requested. I shrugged and pricked my finger with the breadknife, letting a drop of blood drip onto my empty plate. Voldemort cast the testing spell and my blood shined a bright white. "You're on the purer side of the spectrum, it seems. I can tell you your parentage if you give me a bit of your hair."

"Here you go." I replied, cutting off a small lock of it. He threw it into the fire, muttering a curse, and unintelligible symbols appeared.

"You are a Slytherin and a King, descendent of the two purest bloodlines to ever walk the earth. Both disappeared without a trace, but it would seem that they've been living quietly in America. Your mother, the King, was half Veela. Your father was a Slytherin." he told me. "Even with the Veela blood, your blood is about as pure as that of the Blacks or the Malfoys."

"Fascinating. What do you know about the two sides of my family?" I asked.

"They were much less inbred than the houses here, that's for sure. Your parents were as unrelated as any two individuals randomly chosen from the population. Your closest living relations would likely be the Princes, although you are probably as different from them as your parents were from each other. The Princes broke off from the Kings about four centuries ago and have had no contact since. One of my associates, Severus Snape, is half-Prince. If I find him, I'll make sure you get a chance to meet with him." he told me.

"I've met Snape previously. He worked at Hogwarts." I reminded him.

"Indeed. A very dull character, but necessary to my revolution." Voldemort commented. _Dull? No, he's necessarily reserved. He has to protect himself_. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"I've no idea. I spoke with him about a month ago, but I haven't seen or heard from him since." I assured him. He gave me a sharp, gleeful look.

"_Legilimens_." he cast. I let out a low his as he entered my mind. He rifled through my memories carelessly for a time, passing certain ones of my childhood quickly. I smiled.

"Do some of my memories make you uncomfortable, Voldemort? If you break into my mind, you don't get to choose what you focus on." I informed him, dragging up the memories he avoided with ruthless detail. He struggled to escape, desperate to get away from the memories that reminded him so much of the pain in his past, but I refused to let him free. _This is the price you pay, Voldemort. Suffer_. After I sensed he was too near his breaking point for me to keep him much longer, I let him go, doing my best to ignore the pounding in my head. He looked at me with newly opened eyes.

"You're certainly unlike the other witches I've met." he told me. I gave him a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I replied, feeling empowered by his weakness.

"You aren't on my side, though." he stated. I shrugged lightly.

"I'm not on anyone's side but my own. Surely you realise why." I said. He nodded.

"Yes, I can understand why. Rest assured that you will be treated far better from now on. I will ensure a series of rooms is provided for you. A witch like you should never have been treated as you were." he told me, standing. I rose to my feet.

"No, I should never have been treated this way." I agreed.

...

"Lucius, Draco, would you care to explain what Miss King was talking about?" Mother asked as we sat down in her study. The dim lights reminded me inevitably of a torture chamber.

"Miss King sent letters here asking for work. I offered her a position." my father said, trying not to incriminate himself.

"What sort of job, dear?" she asked, giving him a smile that spelled death. "The Veritaserum I put in your tea won't let you lie, so you may as well tell me everything immediately. The longer you try to delay, the worse your punishment."

"I brought her to England and effectively trapped her by allowing her no way to return to America. My plan was to hire her to join our cause, if a pureblood, or give her to Voldemort if she was a Mudblood. However, she most obviously looks like that filth Snape loved so much. I knew that giving her to him would hedge my bets so that we would be safe regardless of who won the war, as well as providing a decent allowance for Draco so that the greater bulk of the Malfoy fortune would remain untouched for as long as possible. She accepted the contract I gave her as she had no choice and I set up the meeting with Snape." he said.

"And your involvement, Draco?" Mother asked, her voice as sweet as honey.

"Snape left and she needed money. I paid her to sleep with me so I could win a bet and then I kept her under contract with me so no one else could have her." I explained. Mother stood.

"Where is her contract, Lucius? And hers with you, Draco?" she asked.

"Her necklace. It's a magic contract and she can't break it or take it off." Lucius said. In a moment of defiance, he added, "And I won't tell _you_ how to remove it either."

"You'll regret that, Lucius, darling. Draco, please go wait in your room. I will deal with you shortly." Mother said, her eyes gleaming.

...

"You there. Yes, you, house elf. What's your name?" I asked lazily from the chaise I was resting on.

"Nitza." the shy creature told me, backing away.

"Very well. Nitza, would you be so kind as to find me some blackberries? I would simply love to have some." I requested kindly.

"Yes, Miss. Nitza will return with blackberries." the house elf said, bowing. I closed my eyes again, swinging one leg back and forth off the side of the chaise lazing. A knock on the door shocked me into sitting up.

"Come in." I invited. Narcissa opened the door partially, glancing inside. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Have a seat."

"Thank you, dear. Please, though, call me Narcissa." she requested, taking a seat nearby.

"As you wish, Narcissa. Feel free to call me Lilith." I replied, wondering why she was here.

"I don't mean to bother you, Lilith, but I would like to know what punishments you would find appropriate for Lucius and Draco. I am not fond of simply keeping them shut up in their rooms." she requested. Nitza returned with a platter of blackberries and I offered some to Narcissa before dismissing the house elf.

"I will deal with them shortly, rest assured. Are you capable of blocking your thoughts from the Dark Lord?" I asked her. She nodded. "I trust you. Would you like to know my plans? If so, Legilimency will provide your answers."

"_Legilimens_." Narcissa cast, confirming my suspicion that she was much more than just Lucius's pretty pureblood wife. I showed her what I was thinking, vaguely surprised at the lack of pain I felt. _She's a more powerful witch than I thought_, I realised. She exited my mind as soon as she had the information she needed, careful not to press any further than the thoughts I wanted her to see. "A very good plan, Lilith. I will assist in any way possible."

"I was hoping you would agree."

...

"How soon until the attack, Voldemort?" I asked as I took another bite of my breakfast.

"I plan to attack within the week. Will you be with me on that day?" he asked.

"If Mr. Malfoy would be so kind as to remove this necklace, I would be more than happy to join you. However, he shows no sign of changing his mind." I replied politely, hardly sparing the haggard Lucius a glance.

"Lucius, I suggest you remove her necklace. Her assistance in battle would assure us of absolute victory and I am unlikely to overlook your prevention of her help." Voldemort warned him.

"I will die before I remove her necklace." Lucius spat. Narcissa slapped him hard before getting up from the table.

"Well, my appetite is ruined. Draco, come with me. These three clearly have something they need to discuss in private." she announced, giving her husband on final glare before leading Draco from the room.

"You have one more chance to free her willingly, Malfoy." Voldemort warned. Lucius glared at me and refused to move. "You brought this upon yourself, Malfoy. _Imperio_."

"Voldemort, you shouldn't irritate Malfoy. He is still a rather powerful member of your organisation, is he not?" I asked as Voldemort directed him toward me.

"You are worth far more than he is. Remove her necklace, Malfoy, and free her from her contracts." Voldemort commanded. Lucius struggled against the curse violently, but began mumbling a spell under his breath, unclasping the necklace. I gasped as the unexpected freedom coursed through me and realised it had been limiting my magic, even more than just protecting him. "Destroy it."

"No, give it to me." I requested, smiling wickedly. Voldemort directed Lucius to give it to me, mildly curious. "I must take back what it has stolen from me, first."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked, freed of the Imperius curse. I held my right hand over it, watching as the pale mist rose from the necklace into it.

"The power it limited, that it stole from me. I want it back. Oh, but you're lucky you decided to free me, Malfoy. The necklace would have burst with my next episode. It was reaching its limit." I crooned, feeling the power slowly building in myself. "I will be more than ready for the battle."

...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Is everyone ready?" Narcissa asked, marshalling Voldemort's forces with her own special force of manipulation.

"We're ready." I called back, giving her an excited smile. She returned it and turned toward Bellatrix.

"Go tell the Dark Lord we're ready, Bella." she requested. Bellatrix flew off with a wild cackle, the bloodlust doubtless already building inside her. I stood at Narcissa's side to wait. When Voldemort appeared, he kept me close to his side as he gave his final speech to prepare the Death Eaters. I smiled and waited for the signal to Apparate. Once we appeared at Hogwarts, I stood calmly out of the way, waiting for the attack to begin. Before I could so much as blink, the Death Eaters were attacking the collected enemies, fighting children as well as adults. I saw Bellatrix go after Hermione as Voldemort headed toward Harry and let out a hiss.

"Stop!" I shouted, deciding it was best to stop things before they got out of control. Everyone froze, only their eyes capable of moving. I walked calmly toward the thick of the battle, opening my purse and calling all their wands to me to store in it. "That should help. Now, then. Let's end this fight." I said, continuing toward Voldemort. I saw the fear and distrust in every set of eyes on me, regardless of the side they started on. I stood in front of Voldemort and smiled. "Sorry, Voldie, but I'm afraid I can't let you do this." I apologized, summoning a dementor. "Take his entire soul, every piece of it, regardless of where it is or in what shape it is."

The dementor drew his soul from Nagini first, followed by the sliver in Harry, and then stood in front of the Dark Lord. His eyes showed rage and supreme surprise as the dementor began to take the last of his soul. I smiled again and he fell, his body disintegrating without a soul. I turned toward the dementor and waved my wand, still smiling. The dementor shrieked and then popped out of existence, taking Voldemort's soul with it. I freed the people again, pleased with their confused and frightened expressions.

"Would anyone else like to try something today or are you all satisfied?" I asked of them, my wand still in my hand. "If not, why don't we all gather inside to discuss what would be our best choices from here on out?"

"Lils, what are you up to?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence for half a second. I gave her a dangerous smile.

"My name is Lilith Jolene Slytherin and I would be grateful if you would not call me by 'Lily' or any of its diminutives as I am very tired of being reminded of a dead witch I never met. To answer your question, I'm ensuring peace will come." I told her. I headed into the Great Hall, a flick of my wrist causing all of them to follow me. They all sat down as I stood at the front of the room, smiling at them. "Does anyone have a suggestion on how to ensure peace now that Voldemort is gone? Please, refrain from suggesting the death of all Muggles and Mudbloods. I am not fond of the idea."

"Blood traitor." Daphne sneered. I smiled cruelly as I lifted her into the air.

"Do you never learn, my dear?" I asked, my voice soft as silk. "If your precious pureblood parents got divorced, Daphne, would they still be brother and sister?"

"Very funny. At least my views are as pure as my blood. You are a _blood traitor_." she repeated, trying to tap into her magic wandlessly. I gave her another smile and held my hand up, draining her magic permanently. She collapsed in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

"She'll recover, but she will never use magic again. Would anyone else like to challenge me?" I asked sweetly. Everyone sat silently. "Now, then. Can't we all just agree to get along? I really don't want to spend my life controlling all of you so that the next generation can be indoctrinated with views of equality and peace."

"We can learn how to get along." Draco suggested, his eyes dark and angry. I smiled.

...

"Have you seen the _Prophet_ today, Lilith?" Hermione asked. I shook my head. "Look at the headline. 'Long Lost Descendant of Salazar Slytherin Declares Equality and Promises World Peace.' Isn't it funny?"

"Yes, it is. Even though blood has been declared irrelevant, they focus on mine and treat me like some prodigal. I wasn't the one that started the Purity war. I only finished it." I said, rolling my eyes. Hermione nodded and took a sip of tea, going back to reading her paper as we sat in one of the Malfoy Manor dining rooms. _I'm glad Narcissa insisted I choose a wing of the house and stay here. It's a very comfortable place_.

"Lilith, it's time for the hearings." Narcissa announced from the doorway, smiling. I stood and led the way to our makeshift court, motioning for Hermione to follow me. I sat down in my throne-like seat and looked over the gathered spectators. Lucius was brought in first.

"Lucius Malfoy, your crimes have been great. Not only have you fought to eradicate those with blood less _inbred_ than yours, you forced an innocent young girl into prostitution. What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked, looking down upon him. He seethed silently, but knew I was in control.

"I apologize and will accept whatever punishment is deemed necessary." he said quietly. I smiled indulgently.

"A wise decision, Lucius." I told him. "In punishment for your crimes, I give you to the mercy of your wife, Narcissa Malfoy. I hope you never wanted to have another child, dear. Please send in the next criminal, Hermione."

"_Filth! Murderer!_" Bellatrix shrieked as she was levitated into the room. I rolled my eyes.

"There's only one logical solution for _your_ crimes, Bellatrix, as you are obviously unrepentant. You're going back to Azkaban, but you won't be escaping this time. I'll make sure of that." I told her, gesturing for her to be removed again. I passed out small punishments to each person brought before me, be they Death Eater or Order, dependent upon their behaviour. I was careful to make each punishment unique to the individual, giving ones that I knew would cause them to reform without garnering their hatred. "I tire. I will see the rest tomorrow."

"Of course, Lilith. The courts are closed." Narcissa announced as I strode past the spectators, heading straight for my apartments. I laid down on a couch in my library, closing my eyes to relax and let the tension out of my system.

"Lilith?" Draco asked from the doorway. I sat up in alarm, instantly angry.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'll hear your case tomorrow." I told him. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, ignoring me. "I don't want to see you right now, Malfoy."

"Not _yet_, anyway." he replied nonchalantly with a cherubic smile. I closed my eyes and tried to massage the forming headache out of my temples.

"Remove yourself from my presence, Malfoy." I instructed him. Despite my warning, he had the audacity to throw himself onto my couch.

"You really shouldn't wear your hair up, Lilith. You should keep it down. It looks very nice that way." he suggested, grinning at me.

"It is my choice to wear my hair up. For a year and a half, I was not permitted to wear it any way but down. I will wear it up for as long as I wish." I informed him. "There, we've had a bit of polite conversation. Would you mind removing yourself now?"

"I'm quite comfortable here, thanks." he said, shifting into a more comfortable position on my couch. I took a deep breath and sank into my chair, the satin of my robes crinkling softly. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples again, vaguely wondering why my headache was so severe. "If you're wondering about the headache, it _is_ my fault and I'm the only one that can make it go away."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" I asked wearily, knowing I would regret it. He was kneeling in front of me in a flash, grinning broadly.

"It's because of this." he told me, leaning forward to kiss my throat before I could protest. My breath catching in my throat made me blush as I pushed him back.

"Get away from me, you imbecile. Don't you know how badly I could hurt you if I wanted to?" I asked him, aghast at his behaviour. He rolled his eyes and laughed heartily.

"Don't you get it, Lilith? You _can't_ hurt me." he replied.

"What are you talking about? The necklace is gone. You were only protected by it because you were a Malfoy." I reminded him, touching the place the necklace had been as though to ensure it was truly gone. He laughed and kissed me. "Malfoy, get off!"

"I don't want to and I don't have to." he replied, grinning as he picked me up from the chair and dropped me on the couch. "It's my right to kiss you whenever I want."

"I beg to differ! Where would you get such a ludicrous idea?" I demanded, pulling my knees to my chest as the edge of the couch to hide myself as best as I could as he carefully trapped me. He smiled, showing me his fangs as he touched his mark at my throat.

"I claimed it. The mark at your throat means I've claimed you as my life-mate. You can't cause my death in any way and I can control you, provided I'm stronger than you at the time." he told me. I shook my head, refusing to believe it. He rolled his eyes. "Kiss me."

"No." I replied, horrified to find that I was rising from my corner of the couch into his arms. I kissed him and knew he wasn't lying. I pushed him off after a moment, tears streaming down my face. He was smiling again. "I hate you."

"Good. Hate is a strong passion." he replied, pushing me back into the couch as my tears continued.

...

"Nitza, would you please gather every book you can on vampires and bring them to me? Oh, and, if it isn't too much trouble, please bring me a pain potion and a blood strengthening draught." I asked quietly, laying listlessly on the couch.

"Nitza will return soon." the house elf promised, Disapparating with a small pop that threatened to make my head explode. I kept my eyes closed, wondering if I looked as weak as I felt. _I'll get him back_. I opened my eyes weakly and sat up, the motion making me nauseous. I covered my mouth with my hand and leaned against the back of the couch, trying to keep from getting sick. _Maybe I could banish him. If I command that he can't come within ten miles of the same country as me, he won't be able to influence me, will he?_

"Thank you, Nitza." I murmured as she handed me the potions, setting a large number of books on the table. I downed the potions and closed my eyes, waiting for them to work. "Please inform the others that I will not be holding court sessions today. I will hold the rest privately at my leisure. You are dismissed, Nitza."

"Yes, Miss." the house elf replied, Disapparating again. I picked up the first book and began flipping through it, looking for the information I needed. After a few hours let me search the books, I sighed. _There's nothing here about it. I need a better book_. I got up and headed to my room, showering and putting on clean clothes absently. I headed toward the more habited portion of the Manor, wondering if Hermione would know anything more. I found her chatting with Narcissa over tea.

"You don't look very well, Lilith." Narcissa said as she saw me, standing and leading me to a seat while Hermione poured me a cup of tea. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little under the weather. The potions I took should start kicking in with more force shortly." I assured them, taking a sip of the tea. "I actually came because I couldn't find any information I needed here in the library."

"What do you need to know?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm looking for information on vampires." I replied lightly. She looked confused and I realised she thankfully had no idea that her son was one.

"We have books on vampires." Narcissa told me. I smiled.

"I've read them all. I can't find the information I'm looking for. Perhaps I'll find more when school starts up again Monday." I told her, sighing. "After all, I could always try to convince our new Dark Arts teacher that it's a necessary focus."

"Still no word on Professor Snape?" Hermione asked. Narcissa gave me a worried look, like she thought I would be angry.

"I'm afraid not. He hasn't been heard from since he last visited the school, I believe." I answered, shrugging. "If he wanted to be found, he would have been. He's probably off somewhere to live the rest of his life in peace and quiet."

"He doesn't deserve to after killing Dumbledore." Hermione grumbled.

"Actually, that's my fault." Narcissa said quietly. Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. "It was what Lord Voldemort wanted Draco to do, but Bellatrix and I met Snape before the school year and we entered into an Unbreakable Vow. In it, he swore to protect Draco and to finish the job if he wouldn't, so he had no choice."

"He only did what he had to, Hermione. Believe it or not, Professor Snape wasn't evil. He protected Harry for years, you know." I assured her. She gave me a look, wondering why I would know, but I offered no explanation.

"Who is going to fill his place at the school?" Narcissa asked.

"A Mr. Curmudge, I believe." I answered with a shrug.

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"I'm going to go shopping. I need some potions ingredients for school." I announced after finishing my tea and toast.

"We'll be here when you get back, dear. Will you be hearing Draco's case tonight?" Narcissa asked. "It _is_ the last one, you know."

"I'm not sure yet. I'll think about it while I'm gone." I replied lightly, knowing she would understand that the chance of it was very slim. Outside, I Apparated to Diagon Alley and headed toward the apothecary. I ordered the ingredients I needed and had them sent to Hogwarts ahead of me. _Should I buy a new robe or two? My clothes are getting a bit threadbare and I can hardly keep accepting donations from Narcissa for the rest of my life_. I counted my money and found that I would have enough for two economy robes. _I may as well not get a new one. I'll probably need the money for more ingredients later on_.

"Mum, look! It's that Slytherin girl!" a small boy exclaimed, pointing at me. Everyone turned toward me for a moment and I felt my face flush.

"Hurry along, Oliver. It isn't polite to point." the boy's mother said quietly, shooting me a dirty look. Everyone quietly and quickly abandoned the street, leaving me alone. _Perhaps I should've just let the war play out and quietly lived my life in the background_. I passed Gringotts on my way to a different street and paused in my steps. _I wonder_, I thought, impulsively turning into the bank. I walked up to the main desk and smiled at the goblin behind it.

"Hello, I'm here to see about an account for a Miss Slytherin, previously known as Miss King." I said. Looking over his glasses, the goblin gave me a piercing look.

"And do you have a key?" he asked. I shook my head. "I need proof of your identity."

"I don't really have anything." I admitted. The goblin motioned for me to give him my hand with a sigh and I gave it to him. He pricked it and ran a test, giving me a wide-eyed expression once he saw the results.

"My apologies, Miss Slytherin. You currently have four accounts with us. Would you like to visit one of them?" the goblin asked, his behaviour apologetic.

"I would like to visit all of them, if it is no trouble. It would also be very nice if I could have copies of the keys." I told him. The goblin gave me a half a smile.

"You have all the keys with you." he assured me, hopping down from the desk to take me into the vaults. After a long time, we stopped and approached the first vault.

"Which vault is this?" I asked, stepping toward it. I gasped as a pale, searching shadow came toward me from the door, surrounding me.

"This is the vault of the Slytherins. As the last heir, the contents belong to you." the goblin told me. "It is one of the oldest and deepest buried vaults in the bank."

"Fascinating." I replied as the shadow suddenly receded from me and the lock clicked, the door springing open. I walked inside curiously. _My God! I'm rich_, I thought as I saw the splendour around me. I picked up a necklace and held it up to my neck in front of an ornate silver mirror. I smiled at my reflection and set the necklace down again, deciding it would be unwise to take any of the precious heirlooms on my first visit. Adding more Galleons than I cared to count to my bottomless bag, I headed out the door and met the goblin. "I'm ready to continue to my next vault."

"This way." he told me. We passed a hundred vaults before stopping at my next one. "This was the vault of the Kings. You are the last heir for this vault as well."

"Thank you for telling me." I said, climbing out. I touched the centre of the door and my hand froze in place, locked by a spell on the door. After a moment, the lock clicked and the door opened. I walked inside and found as many wonderful heirlooms as I had in the Slytherin vault. _The Kings had slightly fewer Galleons to work with, it seems, but they certainly had just as much jewellery, furniture, and decorations. The tapestries are beautiful. Pity there isn't a place for me to put them_.

"Would you like to see your next vault?" the goblin asked as I exited the vault. I nodded and followed him up three layers of vaults before we stopped. "This vault belonged to your Veela grandmother. As Veela do not share their family names unless they choose to live among wizards permanently, I cannot give you a name for this vault."

"Thank you, regardless. I will return in a moment." I told him, going up to the door. When I approached, the door let out a low hissing sound and a flash of light whipped out from it, taking a half an inch off a strand of my hair. The door took it and clicked open. I entered to find the least flashy of my vaults so far. It was separated into three sections, each walled off by delicate curtains. In the first section, I found jewellery and riches of all forms, much like the first two vaults I had visited. _The jewellery is just as fine, if not as copious_. I entered the next section to find clothing and other cloth products, very different than the ones in the first section. _That quilt…it reminds me of something_, I thought, stepping toward an old quilt that was thrown across the back of a chair. I picked it up and carried it with me into the next section, thinking.

Pictures were everywhere, the people smiling at me and directing me deeper into the room. They pointed to a piece of parchment and I picked it up.

_My dearest granddaughter,_

_You probably won't remember your old gran. As I write this, you're hardly a year old and I am dying quickly. I leave my belongings to you, dear Lilith, for I love you very much. In this vault, you will find treasures given to myself and my Veela foremothers over the centuries, beautiful pieces of jewellery that queens have worn before us. However, they are of little worth compared to the deeper sections. The clothing, linens, and decorations in the middle section were hand-made by me. I sewed and embroidered love in every stitch for you, my dear. I know you are beautiful, for as my sickness grows stronger, I see glimpses of your future. I am glad to see that your heart is as beautiful as you are._

_I had hoped that your life would be a ride on calm seas, but I see that many storms will come your way and you will, through most of it, be alone. Your parents will die just before you turn four. I hope you will remember something of the times with them, though, my dear. They loved you so very much. You were their life. The quilt on the rocking chair is older than I am, dear, but I know you will cherish it. It was made many years ago by one of our foremothers, but it has never been finished. It is the first blanket around each new daughter and it stays with her, surrounding her through her whole life. She adds her own special touch to it before passing it on to her daughter. I know that your touch to it will be a beautiful and thoughtful one, as the countless generations before you have added._

_In the room I lay this letter, you will find pictures of your parents, their parents, and their parents' parents. I wanted to make sure you would be able to meet them all once you discovered yourself, so I collected the pictures for you to speak with. We all love you, dear. You are our darling daughter and we all want you to know the sort of happiness that love can bring._

_As I return to love again, I must give you your last gift. You will find a locket under the picture of you, your mother, and me when you were a baby. Inside this locket, you will find a representation of the deepest part of your heart. You may not understand what you see now, but you will in time. I know I didn't understand why I saw a broom when I was a young woman, but then I saw your grandfather flying one day and I realised that the deepest recess of my heart was his and his alone. Your mother saw only a brook for years, showing her bubbling, babbling, fluid way of giving life to those around her. Imagine her shock one day when she opened it and saw a mountain range! But that was your father, as steady and strong as stone, and your mother came to understand it soon enough._

_My dear, I wish I could keep writing, but my strength is failing. I fear I will soon drop the quill, so I must sign off. Remember that we all love you, darling._

_With all my love,_

_Grandmother_

I held the quilt close to my heart as I stared at the letter, a vague memory coming to mind. The memory had no sight, but it felt real and good. In the memory, I could smell the earthy scent of leather, the slightly sweet perfume of the old quilt, and the inevitably homey smell of baking cookies. I felt the weight of an arm around me and heard a man's deep voice, followed by a warm, tinkling laugh. _It's my parents, before they died. Even in such a vague recollection, I can feel the love in our home. They loved each other and loved me. I'm glad they weren't a bad match_.

I looked up to see the pictures all smiling down at me. The picture directly in front of me was of a blonde woman with bright blue eyes and an auburn-haired woman with the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen.

"Grandmother? Mother?" I asked, looking at the picture. They both smiled and nodded. The blonde pointed down, gesturing toward a small jewellery box. "This is my locket, isn't it?" I asked. They nodded again and I picked it up, putting it on before turning toward the other pictures. "Father?" I asked, looking at the nearest picture. The dark-haired man nodded, giving me a smile. I named the rest of the pictures, learning who each one represented and how they had come together to become my family. I took one picture to represent each member of my family, leaving many others of them present, just in case something happened, and put my quilt into my bag, looking through the clothing my grandmother had so lovingly made for me.

"I can hardly take these to Hogwarts. It's too dangerous with as violent as Malfoy gets." I murmured with a sigh, gingerly touching a beautiful silver gown. After staring at the beautiful things for another moment, I turned and left the vault, hoping I didn't look like I'd just gone through the emotional whirlwind I had. The goblin said nothing. "I would like to see my last vault, please."

"This way, Miss Slytherin." he directed. We went back down a level. "You will understand what vault this is once you see the lock."

"Okay." I said, confused. I approached the door and looked it over once, searching for any sign of what it could be. After a moment, I saw the indentation in the centre and gasped. _It's shaped like the Prince bracelet's charm_, I realised. Carefully, I pushed back my sleeve to uncover the bracelet and pressed the charm into the lock. The door sprang open and I stepped inside to find a quaint sitting room, a small, round table in the middle covered in a lacy white tablecloth, bare but for a letter addressed to me. I opened it quickly.

_Dear Lilith,_

_If you are reading this, I must assume that I am dead and you read the note in the pack I gave you before I left. All that you find here is yours. I know that nothing I can give you would make up for what I did to you, but I wish for you to have and enjoy all I owned. I will not ask your forgiveness. I do not deserve it and I shall not ask. I took away your innocence, your youth, and there was and is and never will be an excuse for such an offence._

_Please understand, however, that I never meant you any harm. When I first saw you standing on my doorstep, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You were shaking you were so afraid and I asked you inside and gave you my cloak, hoping to calm you down. You sat down and stared at the tea I gave you so quietly that I feared you would drop dead where you sat, but you didn't. I saw what damage I would do to you, but I couldn't bring myself to let you go, not then, and for that I will never forgive myself._

_As the days passed, you gave me life as I stole yours. I felt young and hopeful again for the first time since I was very, very young and I still couldn't offer you your freedom because I was so afraid you would pass completely from my life. You were the light of the sun shining through the dark shade of my depression, promising me happiness and warmth. As I truly grew to know you, however, I saw what I was doing to you. I saw the resigned pain in your eyes, the hollowness that spoke of a heart destroyed, and I realised that you had not been bringing me into the light, but that I was bring you into the dark._

_I gave you the bracelet in a moment of clarity, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you what it meant. I was still addicted to the goodness you contained, the cheerful love—even as I knew it was just a sham of the real thing—that you gave to me so completely each day and I couldn't bear to part with you. When I knew I was likely to die, however, I knew I couldn't just leave you to discover your freedom on your own and gave you the pack with my note inside. I wish I would have done so sooner. Perhaps, had I—but, no, I mustn't think of what could have been. I must think of what is and that is that I regret what I did, that I care for you so deeply I truly wish that we had never met so that your life could have been beautiful._

_May you find the happiness you could not have while I lived._

_Yours,_

_Severus Snape_

I folded the parchment and carefully placed it where I had found it, knowing it would be bad for me to take it with me. I walked around the room, looking at the many treasured heirlooms of Snape's family and realising that he had given them unconditionally to me. _Even if he felt bad about what he did, these items were precious to him and he chose to give them to me. He _wanted_ me to have the treasures of his family. Surely that shows he was not all bad_, I thought as I looked through the rooms. I found a set of pictures in a chest and looked at them curiously, wondering why they had been hidden so thoroughly. The pictures looked unhappy, each face giving me a distrustful, disgusted look.

"I am Lilith Slytherin. Are you Severus Snape's family?" I asked of the pictures. They looked brighter at my name and I realised that they had been glaring at me because they thought I was not a pureblood and I slammed the lid back onto the chest. _I understand why they were hidden now_, I thought drily as I made my way back out of the vault. Once I left Gringotts, I decided to buy myself the most expensive robes I could stand. _After all, I may as well enjoy the money they all left me_.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Miss King, would you speak with me in my office?" McGonagall requested as I walked down the empty hall.

"Of course, Headmistress." I replied easily, following her. She smiled as I sat down across from her desk.

"I would like to offer you the position of Head Girl. The Head Girl from last semester has resigned and you would be best suited for the position." she told me. I blinked once.

"I am most certainly _not_ best suited for the position. Have you heard the opinion of most of the students?" I asked. "No offence, Headmistress."

"None taken. I wish you would rethink it, Miss King. As Headmistress, the safety of my students is of the greatest importance to me and you would be safe from harm as the Head Girl. The Head Boy and the prefects could keep the students in order. It would also look very good for the school to have the hero of the war in a high position. Won't you please accept the position?" she asked. I sighed.

"I don't see that I have a choice. Rest assured, however, that I don't plan on changing my behaviour for the better because of this position." I told her. She nodded, accepting my terms. "And please don't refer to me as Miss King. I'm Miss Slytherin."

"Of course, Miss Slytherin. Would you like assistance in moving your things to your new room?" she asked.

"No, I can manage." I replied. I moved my things to the Head Girl rooms and headed to the library. _I'm glad I decided to come back a day early. Now I can research without Malfoy lurking around_. I gathered every book on vampires I could find, taking special care to double check the forbidden books to make sure I didn't miss any. I returned to my room with them and sat down in my private parlour, spreading them out in front of me to try to find my escape.

...

"Greetings, First Years. I'm the Head Girl, Lilith Slytherin, and you are to follow me. Be sure to do so. All right, as you can see, Hogwarts has a lake. The boats are coming across to pick us up now. Please climb aboard calmly and don't fall into the lake. Keep in mind that defying my will is a crime punishable by life in Azkaban, so it would be unwise to take a swim. Laugh, children. That was a joke." I said, marshalling the ten new students that had been permitted to join at the semester mark into the direction of Hogwarts. The students kept quiet, staring at me like I was an alien. _This is what I get for coming back. They've seen the papers_.

"Follow me and listen closely as we go over the rules." I instructed, running through them quickly before opening the Great Hall doors. "Single file—follow me!"

"Here come our newest students!" Headmistress McGonagall announced with a smile. The entire school turned to stare as I took the children to their table and sat down with them. McGonagall welcomed them and called them each up to be Sorted. I soon sat at the table by myself, unwilling to go sit with the Slytherins even for dinner. I left the hall as soon as possible, heading back to my room to do more research. _I haven't found anything yet, but I'm close. I can feel it_.

"What are you doing hiding in here, Lilith?" Malfoy asked as he came in and threw himself on my couch. I spirited my books away before he could discover what I was reading.

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet of my own room, which you have so kindly ended." I replied, standing up. _You aren't going to catch me alone today_. "Would you mind leaving?"

"Of course not." he responded, smiling. I walked out the door as quickly as I could. He followed indignantly. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you, clearly." I retorted, rolling my eyes. He grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"You aren't going anywhere." he informed me. My eyes narrowed.

"You aren't the boss of me, Malfoy. I'm a free woman, remember?" I reminded him, freeing my arm. He stood straight and gave me a dark look.

"You will return to your room with me." he commanded. I felt my body turn against my will, my feet carrying me back toward my parlour. _I will return without you_, I thought, sealing my rooms with a barrier that would prevent Malfoy from entering. He tried the door and then turned toward me, murderous. I smiled brightly, disregarding his clenched fists. "I will have you tonight. Whether you wish for that to be in the privacy of your rooms or in the Great Hall is up to you."

"If you wish to show the entire school exactly what sort of monster you are, be my guest. What do I have to lose?" I responded, shrugging. He hissed and pulled me to him, drinking my blood. I closed my eyes after a moment, realising that he was trying to weaken me. _His anger is so strong. I'll pay for keeping him out of my room, but I don't care. I'm going to have my own room, a sanctuary he can't enter_.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked when I was too weak to stand.

"No." I whispered hoarsely. He glared at me, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Guess you'll just have to take me to the Great Hall."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he spat, carrying me toward the dungeons. "No, we need our privacy if we're going to fight."

...

"The new professor is _impossible_." I whined as Hermione and I sat down at a table in the library.

"Absolutely. To think I'd ever wish for Professor Snape back!" she exclaimed, shaking her head as she pulled out our assignment. "We may as well get to work on the essay he assigned."

"Let's." I agreed, getting up to start collecting sources. After a few hours, the librarian announced that the library was closing for the night. "We could keep working if we went elsewhere."

"We can go to the Common Room." Hermione said, gathering her things. I placed the books in my bag and we went to the room, taking over the coffee table with our sources. Around eleven, someone knocked on the door. Hermione saw my look of utter terror before I hid it.

"Lilith, are you in there?" Draco asked, his voice light and even as though he was merely curious.

"Yeah, she's here." a third-year answered for me. I stood up with a sigh.

"I'm coming, Malfoy." I called before gathering my things. When I opened the door, he smiled brightly, as though glad to see me.

"Good evening, Lilith. Would you come with me?" he asked, offering me his arm. I took it with a forced smile. "Where should we go tonight?"

"Not my room."

...

"Lilith, are you going to get up?" Blaise asked, standing over me nervously. "It's almost nine."

"It's _what?!_" I demanded, throwing myself off the bed. "Don't let me sleep so late next time!"

"I just came in to get my stuff for class. Draco wouldn't let anyone in the room, like usual." he explained.

"Force him out of your way next time." I replied, pulling my clothes on rapidly. I hopped toward the door, putting on my shoe, as Blaise got his things. "See you!"

"Watch the stairs!" he called back as I nearly toppled down them. I gave him a thankful wave and ran toward class. I threw myself into the seat next to Millicent just as the bell rang.

"You look like a mess." she whispered worriedly.

"I woke up four minutes ago." I explained quietly, trying to comb my hair out with my fingers. I saw Malfoy snicker across the room and shot him a look. _That's a week in a row he's forced me into his room and kept me there. He won't tonight_, I vowed to myself as I pretended to pay attention to class. I was extra careful to seem like a good and diligent student during the day, quietly cancelling my studying obligations with half the school. As soon as my last class was over, I sprinted for my rooms and shut myself in the furthest one, my bedroom.

"I should get back to researching." I told myself, pulling out the books I hadn't completed. I searched through them, using magic to increase my reading speed and retention. "There's nothing in any of these that could help me at all. Maybe I'll just start bathing in garlic."

"Lilith, are you in there?" Malfoy called, his voice muffled through the walls. I shrank back on my bed, covering my ears. _If I can't hear him, he can't control me, right?_ I cast a silencing charm on my room and burrowed under my blankets, hoping to hide from his influence. Despite being incapable of hearing him, I realised I was getting up and heading toward the door. _No, you don't have to go, Lilith. You don't have to meet him!_ "There you are, Lilith. I was beginning to think you weren't here."

"I was just inside studying." I answered quietly, trying not to let the despondency grow too much. "Can we go to our old room in the dungeons tonight, please? I won't argue or fight if you agree."

"That sounds like a great idea." he said with a smile, wrapping his arm around my waist.

...

"Headmistress, do you know of any books on vampires that the school doesn't have?" I asked, avoiding her eyes.

"What kind of book do you need?" she asked, her brow furrowed. "The school has all the compiled knowledge the wizarding world has on vampires."

"What about Muggle books, then? Centaur books? Actual _vampire_ books?" I asked. She frowned for a moment, but then seemed to have an idea.

"Try this one. _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker. It's the only one I can think of, but I'll look for others. Is there a certain part of the topic you're interested in?" she asked.

"Mind control and the meaning of certain bite marks, specifically." I answered cheerily before taking my leave. I went back to my room and sent an order form to the bookstore in Hogsmeade to order _Dracula_. Afterward, I finally took back all the books I had collected from the library, hoping _Dracula_ would prove more useful.

"Hey, 'Rin." Harry greeted, calling me by the only acceptable nickname anyone had discovered. "Have you heard about the party yet?"

"Party? No, I haven't heard about any party." I replied. He grinned.

"The Gryffindor's are having a party in Hogsmeade Thursday night. McGonagall's going to be off the school grounds." he told me. "There aren't going to be any rules."

"No rules, you say? As Head Girl, I must say that I'm in." I responded with a grin.

...

"What are you supposed to wear to a party like this?" I asked Hermione as we sat in her room, putting my books away.

"You're actually _going_, Lilith?" she asked, giving me a shocked and mildly disenchanted look.

"Of course I'm going. Do you know what everyone's wearing?" I asked again, brushing off her concern.

"I don't know, Lilith. Why don't you go ask one of the others?" she dismissed, waving me away. I shrugged and went to the Common Room. Ron's little sister Ginny was reading a magazine on the floor.

"Hey, Ginny. I believe we met last week when I was going over the history of Merpeople." I greeted, sitting beside her. She smiled and sat up.

"Yeah, good to see you again." she replied. "Are you coming to the party tonight? Hermione won't come with me."

"Of course I'm going. What should I wear, though? I've never been to a party like this before." I asked.

"Just wear your uniform. That's what most of us do." Ginny replied. "We should probably go get our cloaks. I'm scheduled to sneak out in a few minutes and you can just come with me."

"Thanks." I replied going to get my cloak from Hermione's room. She ignored me as I walked by, disapproving. _You'd do it in my position, Hermione. Trust me_. Ginny and I snuck out to Hogsmeade and found seats in the Three Broomsticks. Harry and a few others showed up shortly and Harry ordered a round of firewhiskey for all of us. I stared at it for a second when I picked it up. _I've never tried an alcoholic beverage before. Let's see how tolerant I am_.

"You shouldn't down that so quickly, Lilith. You'll be legless in an hour." Ginny warned quietly. I smiled.

"That's my plan, dearie." I replied cheerfully as Harry ordered me another.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Ugh." I moaned, my head and stomach violently protesting my existence. "What happened?" I opened my eyes to find myself laying by the front gate of Hogwarts. "How did I get here?" I stood uneasily and noticed I had an empty firewhiskey bottle in my hand. "Oh. That explains." I stumbled through the gate, my eyes swimming as my head pounded. I reached the front door and pushed it open, catching a glance of my clothing for the first time. I froze and looked over myself again, finding that I was missing one sock and the other shoe, my skirt was askew, and I was wearing a Gryffindor sweater.

"Oh, no." I squeaked, tossing the firewhiskey bottle in the bushes as though to hide the evidence. _What did I do?_ I snuck to the Gryffindor Common Room and found Harry and Ron talking quietly inside. They froze when they saw me. I felt a blush creeping up my face. "Please tell me what happened. Unless it's too bad. And then please lie to me as well as you can."

"Nothing happened, 'Rin." Harry assured me, giving Ron a look so that he would leave. _Oh, God. He's afraid Ron will contradict him and tell me what actually happened_. "Why don't you come sit down?"

"You lied." I pointed out, sitting down on the nearest chair. "I changed my mind. Don't spare me. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing really did happen, 'Rin. You just drank _a lot_." he told me.

"How did I lose my sock, my shoe, and end up in a Gryffindor sweater? And where did my tie and button up go?" I asked, knowing he would be the one to tell me.

"I don't know about the shoe and the sock, but Ron spilled a pint of butterbeer on your top and I gave you my sweater to change into. You didn't do anything crazy, I promise." he assured me.

"If I ask Ron or Ginny or Seamus or Neville or any other Gryffindor present, are they going to tell me the same story?" I asked carefully, prepared to hear the worst.

"They'll tell you the exact same thing. You really didn't do anything crazy. You mostly just scared everyone off because you're a very moody drunk." he promised. "Although you did tell a very strange tale involving Snape, vampires, Malfoy, and a pimp cane."

"Of course I did. I clearly can't take my alcohol." I said with a small laugh. He grinned.

"I wouldn't say that. You _did_ outdrink all of us before you wandered off." he told me. _At least there's that_. "Malfoy came snooping around an hour or so ago, so I'd go get changed, if I were you. I don't think he'd believe the truth if he saw it in a Pensieve."

"Ain't that the truth? Thanks for letting me borrow your sweater. I really like your cologne, by the way." I told him, heading out of the room. I managed to get halfway to my room before Malfoy caught up with me.

"Lilith, what are you wearing?" he demanded. I cringed and turned toward him. "Is that a _Gryffindor_ sweater?"

"Well, the last time I checked, their House colours _are_ red and gold." I retorted. He grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me toward the nearest room, his anger practically fizzling around him.

"A Gryffindor sweater." he muttered under his breath as he shoved me into the room.

"Don't you want to know whose it is?" I asked innocently, barely able to hold back my smile.

"Whose?" he asked, fuming.

"Harry Potter's." I told him cheerfully. His eyes bulged out in rage, but I merely smiled. "He was very generous."

"I'm glad." he spat through his teeth, storming over to me. He slapped me as hard as he could, only his violent grip on my arm keeping me from falling. After another second, he threw me to the ground. "Take that rag off before you get infected with its filth."

"Filth?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer and I would soon be gratefully returned to unconsciousness. "It can't possibly be filthy. In fact, it smells very pleasantly of cologne."

...

"Are you _sure_ you're done studying?" Hermione asked as I began putting my books up.

"Absolutely. I'm exhausted and there's no way I'm going to pass up the chance to have a little lay-in." I replied. She sighed and packed up her things.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." she told me, leaving the room with a disappointed look. _Sorry, Hermione. You can't be here while Malfoy and I have a battle of wills. You don't need to see me that weak_, I thought, shutting myself quietly into my bedroom. _Besides, I have reading to do. _Dracula _came in today. I really hope it's helpful_. I pulled out my new book, hiding in the corner of my room, and began reading it as quickly as I could. _I must be desperate if I'm looking into Muggle fiction for answers_.

"Lilith, are you here?" Malfoy called through the door to my parlour, far away from my bedroom corner. I didn't reply, holding my breath as though it would keep me from being found. "If you're here, come out to see me. I want to talk to you."

"Coming." I muttered as I stood and my feet began carrying me toward the far door. He smiled when I opened it, his grey eyes as malicious as usual. "What would you like to speak about, Malfoy?"

"I wanted to invite you to dinner. Won't you accompany me?" he requested. I gave him my arm and managed a smile.

"Of course." I accepted. _There goes my latest attempt to resist. I'm beginning to doubt I'll ever be successful in refusing him_.

...

"Vying for the position of Spring Maiden?" Tracey asked as she sat down beside me. She made a face after a second. "Ugh, are those _garlic_ flowers?"

"I thought they were pretty." I protested quietly, touching my garlic necklace. She gave me a look, but decided to ignore it. "How are you and Aryan doing?"

"Very well. He doesn't know that I know it, but his parents came to mine to compare genealogies. If we're sufficiently unrelated, he's going to ask me to marry him." she informed me. She saw the look on my face and blushed. "I know you're worrying that we're interested in each other because of blood, but we aren't. We genuinely love each other. It isn't about purity."

"As long as you're certain, Tracey. I need you, of all people, to be on my side. If my friends start to desert me, I won't be able to maintain the peace. You'll at least teach your future children to value all people equally, won't you?" I asked, giving her a sad look.

"Children! Lilith, we're not planning on having any. Why would we do that?" she asked, seeming shocked and horrified. I blushed brightly. "Oh, no, tell me you and Draco aren't going to have a baby!"

"Heaven forbid that I would ever conceive Malfoy's spawn!" I exclaimed before feeling the colour begin to drain from my face. I threw her a careful smile and laugh, turning my honest fear into a joke. She laughed too, accepting my lying emotions. _Now I'll be even _more_ paranoid, Tracey. Thanks_. The class thankfully began, keeping me from having to speak with her any longer. I left as soon as it was over, deciding it would be best if I avoided everyone. I shut myself in the forbidden section of the library, pulling _Dracula_ out of my purse. _There has to be something in here_.

When it was dinner time, I reluctantly put my book away and headed toward the more populated areas of the school, knowing I would need a crowd to protect me if the garlic didn't work. Malfoy smiled when he saw me, doubtless thinking the flowers were some childish whim of mine. I smiled back, wondering what would happen.

"Good evening, Lilith. You look lovely." he complimented as I approached.

"Thank you. I never knew garlic flowers were so beautiful until I ordered them." I replied easily. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Let's skip dinner tonight, shall we?" he requested, taking my arm. I swallowed hard, my heart beating violently again. He shut us into an empty classroom and silenced the door before turning on me. "Garlic flowers?"

"To repel vampires." I replied in a voice that was supposed to be brave. He let out a mirthless laugh, the sound letting me know I had made a very grave mistake.

"Vampires have an aversion to garlic, it's true, but for _your_ sake, I'll get over it." he informed me. I closed my eyes as he came toward me, so afraid I didn't even shake.

...

"Lilith, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you carrying that rose about?" Hermione asked as I picked up my wild rose for the thousandth time to feel the silken petals. "Was it a gift from Malfoy?"

"Of course not. It's a wild rose and I thought it was simply beautiful." I told her, not meeting her eyes. _Beautiful because wild roses are supposed to repel vampires_.

"Oh, okay." she replied, giving me a look that questioned my sanity._ I wonder what she would think if she knew I was wearing two crucifixes, one silver and one gold, just in case. Or if she knew about the holy water_.

"What did you get on question five?" I asked, hoping to keep her from being alienated by my unusual behaviour. She told me, doing her best to pretend she thought I hadn't lost my mind. Once our studying was over, I said good-bye and headed toward the dungeons, deciding to use my temporary freedom to see if I could find anything worth salvaging.

"What are you doing down here, Lilith? I've searched half the school for you." Malfoy said once he found me.

"I was merely looking through things." I replied calmly, taking a step back from him, my rose hidden behind my back.

"It's a good location, at any rate. Why don't we go relax in this room?" he suggested, motioning toward the nearest door. I sealed it immediately, realising I had been going through the wreckage by Snape's rooms.

"Let's not go in that room. This one looks much nicer." I suggested, not waiting for his answer before I entered the room. I held onto my wild rose tightly as he shut the door behind us, already altering the room to his intentions. _Please, let something I have work_.

"Why don't you tell me what you've got that you don't want me to see?" he asked. I turned toward him, watching him closely to see if he would have any sort of reaction to the rose. He merely chuckled. "Why do you have a rose?"

"It's a _wild_ rose." I specified, still watching him.

"A wild rose, is it?" he asked, snatching it from me. He smiled as he smelled it. "Where did you find it?"

"I had it ordered." I said, not yet allowing my heart to sink. I pulled both of my crucifixes out. "From the same place I got these."

"What are those?" he asked. He laughed after a moment, mocking me. "Are those _crucifixes_?"

"Okay, maybe _this_ will work." I muttered to myself, reaching into my pocket for my holy water. I sprinkled it at him as he came toward me. He stopped in his tracks and wiped the water off his face before he grabbed my arm violently, preparing to hit me. I blocked my face with my hands instantly. "Let me go!"

"Did you really think I would let you go after what you've done?" he asked angrily, his other hand becoming a fist. "This is the second time in a week that you've attempted to use _Muggle lore_ to repel me!"

"Can you expect me to _not_ try to find a way to escape from you?" I asked, cross despite the fear pumping through me. He inhaled sharply before shaking me violently, thinking better of his idea to hit me.

"Don't you get it, _Lily_? _You are never going to escape!_" he spat. He threw me toward the transfigured bed and I fell against it, my head spinning and my stomach roiling. He came at me like a fury and I fought him off as best I could, knowing I would only be gathering myself more pain in retaliation as I bloodied my nails. He slammed me into the floor and my vision disappeared, replaced by a harsh ringing in my ears and a feeling of intense sickness. _I'm going to faint_, I realised, the thought a balm to my soul.

...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"I'm heading out to Hogsmeade tonight. Will you cover for me, Millicent?" I asked quietly as we worked on our last charm for the class, practicing it quietly. "It would mean quite a bit to me. All you'd have to do is say you thought you saw me heading to the dungeons, which would be true. You can just not say anything beyond that."

"I…I will do my best, Lilith." she replied quietly, clearly feeling bad about deceiving people. _How did she end up a Slytherin? Is she secretly just the most powerful witch alive or did the Sorting Hat mean Hufflepuff?_

"Thank you, Millicent. I'm beyond grateful." I replied, wishing the class would end sooner so I could leave. _A few bitters will do me a world of good_. As soon as the class was over, I pulled on the invisibility cloak Snape had given me and crept quietly through the dungeons, finding an exit I had previously happened upon. I walked into the Hog's Head with a smile, ordering a drink as soon as I sat down. The bartender gave me a curious look, clearly debating sending my school-girl dressed self off, but I shot a Galleon at him. He took it, shrugged and brought me my drink. I downed it and ordered another, hoping the alcohol would work quickly. After the third drink, I put my head down on the table, a splitting headache forming. _I shouldn't have a headache like this. It's hardly eleven and I haven't had too many, not yet_.

"Doin' alright, miss?" the bartender asked, stopping in front of me. I smiled brightly and sat up.

"Of course. My head hurts a bit, but that's nothing a little alcohol can't solve." I answered. He gave me a look.

"Aren't you a bit young for that sort of behaviour?" he asked. I downed the drink he sat in front of me and smiled again.

"Not at all. It's expected of women like me." I replied, watching happily as he filled my glass again before turning his attention to other customers. Around three, I downed my last drink, paid, and started back toward the school. _Oi, does my head hurt! I'd best rest and pray it helps_. I entered into a bedroom and laid down confusedly, wondering if I'd come in the same way I'd left. Deciding it was irrelevant, I laid down and closed my eyes.

...

_I think I may be dying_, I thought as I laid in my bed for the third day in a row, glad that no one could see me. _My head hurts so very much_. My mind wandered aimlessly, the pain preventing me from concentrating on any one thought for long. Eventually, I heard the door open, but could not find the ability to open my eyes.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Malfoy said, his voice filled with quiet rage. I managed a moan in return, incapable of coherent speech. He touched my forehead and the pain increased to be unbearable. "I told you this would happen, Lilith. The longer you hide from me, the more intense the pain will get." he said. I felt his breath against my throat, followed by pain. After a moment, I realised the pain in my head and body was ebbing slowly, flowing away with my blood.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled once the pain was slight enough for me to speak. He laughed.

"Leave you? In pain? How could I be so cruel?" he mocked. I glared at him, wishing I could have the ability to hurt him. He kissed me with his blood stained lips, enjoying my weakness and disgust. "It's much better for me to stay and enjoy it."

"Glad to see you care, Malfoy." I managed through clenched teeth. His fingertips trailed up the length of my arm before resting lightly on the mark at my neck.

"Of course I care. Your very lifeblood is precious to me." he assured me.

...

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I moaned, staring at the pale green light issuing from my wand. "Anything but that."

"Lilith, are you okay?" Millicent asked, knocking on the door to my parlour.

"Come in. Everything's fine." I replied, putting my want away. She gave me a concerned look, watching as I quickly dashed my tears away.

"Are you sure, Lilith?" she asked, closing the door behind her. "You know you can trust me."

"I know, Millicent, and I'm glad that I can, but nothing's wrong. I just got some bad news, but it's okay." I assured her. "What did you want, dear?"

"I wanted to know if you were coming to dinner tonight. The leaders of the wizarding business world will all be there and it would be good for you to meet them, I think." she said quietly. "Besides, we really miss you, Lilith. You hide from us so much anymore."

"I'm sorry, Millicent. I'll…I'll go. What is the dress code?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"Business casual is the official order, but most of them usually wear formal attire to impress the businessmen. Don't feel pressed to come, though, Lilith. If you don't want to come, you don't have to come. The others would understand." she said quietly, giving me a small smile.

"No, I'll be there." I assured her. She nodded and made her excuses, leaving the room again. I changed into more appropriate clothing, drinking an emotion modulating potion to keep myself calm. _There's no use freaking out, but you would, so the potion will keep you from it_. I sat down on my couch and closed my eyes, waiting patiently for the time to go to the meeting. As I grew restless, I downed another potion and began preparing another batch. I walked to the Great Hall, twisting my bracelet around my wrist nervously despite the potion's calming ability. _I'm glad I had the sense to take it_.

"Lilith, we weren't expecting to see you here tonight." Harry greeted as I approached. I smiled. "You look very nice."

"Thank you. Would you mind if I sat with you and your friends?" I asked quietly. He smiled.

"Feel free." he invited, offering me his arm. I took it and headed to the table with him. I sat between him and Hermione, talking cheerfully with the group of brave students that gathered around me from each House.

"Hello, Lilith." Malfoy greeted from behind me. I turned toward him with a practiced smile and he leaned toward me to whisper in my ear. "You will come and sit with me."

"Why don't you sit down with us, Malfoy? I would like to remain with my friends, if you please." I requested, smiling as I delayed my obedience to his command as well as I could.

"You can have my seat, Malfoy." Harry offered, sliding further down the bench. Seeing that it would look bad in front of his father's business associates, he took the seat before leaning toward me again.

"You'll pay for this later, Lily." he whispered. I smiled with a small laugh and took a drink of the mild wine that was being served. He put his arm around my waist, knowing I would understand that he was threatening me, and turned toward the front of the room as the first speaker got up. The students stayed to talk after the speakers were gone, the excitement of a late evening infecting them all. After a few minutes had passed, Malfoy stood and grabbed my hand. "It's time we left, Lilith."

"I would like to stay a bit longer, Malfoy." I protested quietly. "It isn't very late."

"It's late enough." he replied, giving me another chance to go with him willingly.

"Then you may leave, Malfoy, but I am going to stay and speak with my friends." I informed him, drinking more of my wine.

"You will come with me, Lily." he commanded. I gripped the table as hard as I could, trying to lock myself into place.

"I will not." I declared quietly through gritted teeth.

"You will come." he said again, his voice low and careful. I rose from my seat, but didn't let go of the table.

"I will not!" I vowed, shaking with the effort of trying to refuse him. He took my arm in an iron grip. "You're going to leave a bruise."

"Can we discuss this elsewhere, _dear_?" he invited, warning me as he started leading me away.

"No!" I shouted, reaching for the nearest person. I caught Harry's arm and held on for dear life. "I don't want to go with you! Harry, Hermione, someone, please help me!"

"Lilith, you're making a scene." Malfoy warned, his voice low in my ear. Harry and Hermione stood up as one.

"Lilith, you don't have to go with him if you don't want to." Hermione told me, looking confused.

"She's had a bit too much to drink. I'm just going to get her to bed." Malfoy announced, his hand tightening on my arm.

"You're bruising me! Are you _trying_ to make yourself look bad?" I asked, trying to break free. He lifted me by the waist, pulling me away from the others as I fought. "Let me go, Malfoy! I swear, I'll do something drastic!"

"Lilith, love, I think you need to calm down." he instructed loudly. His arm tightened around my waist painfully.

"Put me down before you hurt the baby!" I shrieked, beginning to cry.

"The _what?_" he asked, setting me on my feet so quickly I fell into him.

"The _baby_!" I screamed, hitting him in the chest as hard as I could. "Your _spawn!_"

"You've clearly had far too much to drink. Let's go to bed, shall we, dear?" he asked, gently pressing my head to his shoulder as I sobbed. "It's okay, love. Settle down."

"She isn't…She isn't serious, is she?" Hermione asked quietly. Before anyone could answer, Millicent was pulling me away from Malfoy.

"Poor dear Lilith!" Millicent exclaimed soothingly. "Why don't you sit down and relax and we'll take care of everything?"

"O-Okay." I replied, still blubbering violently as she placed me in my seat. I put my head on my arms and cried as hard as I could.

"Draco, it would be best if you left. Hermione, Tracey, could you help me get her to the nearest bedroom? She needs to rest." Millicent instructed, her voice still soft, but brooking no argument.

"Millicent, I can take care of her. She's my fiancée." Malfoy said, his voice silken again.

"I would never be your fiancée, you awful, abusive, violent, _rapist_!" I screamed before going into hysterics.

"It would be best if you left. She'll be much easier to manage if you're gone." Millicent soothed. She noticed the increase in my hysterics and patted my back softly. "Hermione, would you and Tracey please help her to her room so she can relax?"

"Of course." Hermione said, shaking herself out of her shocked stupor. She placed her hands on my shoulders, gently motioning for me to get up. "Come with us, Lilith. Let's go rest, shall we?"

"Just leave me be." I pleaded, trying to wave her off. Tracey placed her hands beside Hermione's, trying to help. I felt their hands leave, replaced with a light, warm touch.

"Lilith, dear, go with them and relax. You need to rest. I'll leave you alone." Malfoy said quietly, soothingly. I felt myself obediently rise to my feet and threw myself at him, striking him as hard as I could. He held me against his chest as I fought, trying to calm me down. After a moment, my legs gave out beneath me and he picked me up. "Where do you want me to take her, Millicent?"

"The Gryffindor room is closest." Hermione said decisively, allowing Millicent to step back from the lead role she had taken. Malfoy followed Hermione, occasionally looking at me with a soft glance that made me cry harder. Once I was settled on the Gryffindor Common Room lounge, Malfoy kissed my forehead and left while Tracey and Hermione forced everyone from the room. Millicent sat in the floor beside me and smoothed my hair back as I cried. "Lilith, are you okay?"

"Of course not!" I declared. "Have you _met_, Malfoy? How could I possibly be okay?"

"Tracey, run down to Slughorn's office and request a calming potion, would you, please?" Hermione requested, sitting at the head of the lounge. Tracey returned with the potion and they gave it to me, the three all sitting around me with gentle, concerned expressions.

"Go to sleep, Lilith." Tracey said soothingly as Millicent hummed softly.

...

"How is she doing, Hermione?" I asked quietly as I stood outside the door. "Is she okay?"

"She's got a headache and she's refusing all food, but she seems to be okay otherwise." Hermione answered before pinning me with a look. "Malfoy, I need to know if what she said was true. Are you abusive? Have you raped her?"

"Of course not. You see how willingly she always comes with me." I answered in my most alluring voice. Hermione blinked, her human self incapable of resisting my vampire pheromones and charm. "She just had too much wine."

"Yes, that must have been the problem." Hermione murmured. After a second, she shook herself and returned to normal. "Do you know of anything she might be willing to eat? We've tried everything we can think of. Madame Pomfrey gave her a hunger-inducing potion and everything and she simply won't accept any sort of nourishment."

"Why don't you leave me alone with her for a moment to see if I can convince her to eat something?" I asked smoothly. She nodded and entered the room quietly. After a moment, she exited, followed by Tracey and Millicent. I went inside and shut the door behind me softly before turning toward her. She was pale and haggard, clearly worn from the violence of her emotions. I knelt beside the lounge and smoothed her hair back from her face. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Don't call me that, Malfoy." she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Your head hurts again, doesn't it?" I asked.

"It usually does after a crying jag." she retorted quietly, clearly in a large amount of pain.

"I'm sorry, love, but this will help." I apologized before drawing a fair amount of her blood. _She's so depressed her blood is bitter_, I realised.

"You may as well finish the job, Malfoy." she muttered, opening one eye. "I'm already weak."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lilith." I soothed, wiping away one of her silent tears. "I'm going to take care of you."

"Ha! What is it with you men and your sudden desire to care and be kind when a woman says she's pregnant? Does it make her worth something? Add some new beauty, perhaps? I'm still just Lily, the punching bag that can always be forced to lay on her back. I don't believe that will ever change." she said, her eyes filling with tears again.

"No, that's not who you are. You're the heir of Slytherin, the last of two great houses, and the hero of the wizarding war." I told her softly, my thumb tracing her cheekbone.

"If that's so, Malfoy, why is it that you treat me like some sort of prisoner to torture at will? Besides, you'll just be angry with me soon enough. I'm sure I'll lose this baby, just like I lost the first." she said, closing her eyes in pain.

"The first?" I asked hesitantly, wondering what she was talking about.

"Yes, the baby I conceived with Severus Snape, remember? You saw it in my thoughts. Your father beat it out of me. Although I thought the contraceptive spell he cast was placed on me, my best guess now is that it was on my necklace and it stayed with the magic I took back from it, so that I had to use all that magic up before I could conceive. It would seem that it's all been used." she said quietly, her eyes tightly shut. "I wish to God it hadn't been."

"It'll be okay, Lilith. You'll see. We'll get married in a week or two and I'll love and cherish you for the rest of your life." I assured her, thinking of the pureblood children we could have. She laughed bitterly.

"I know your version of love, Malfoy, and I want no part of it. If you loved me, you would put me out of my misery." she told me.

"No! No, of course I wouldn't kill you. You'll see, Lilith. You'll learn to love me _and_ your life once we're married and you're a mum. You'll be so happy." I told her, wiping her tears away again.

"I will never love you, Malfoy. I promise you that." she said quietly, her eyes fierce. "Please leave me alone now. I want to rest."

"Sweet dreams, love." I wished her with a kiss on the forehead.

...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

_Three months of school left_, I thought, staring at the ceiling above me. _And two months pregnant with his spawn. I really hope Narcissa will tell him to leave me alone. That would be perfect_. I got up quietly, careful not to wake Millicent where she lay in the nearby chair, and left for my room. _I'll get ready and go straight to the Manor. Narcissa will have _some_ advice_. Once I arrived, I was shown in by Nitza and Narcissa soon met me in her parlour.

"Good morning, Lilith. To what do I owe this visit?" she asked.

"I came to ask for advice. It would seem that your son has put me in a family way and insists that we get married in the next week or two." I told her. She smiled.

"How wonderful. Don't worry about anything, dear. I'll plan the wedding for you." she assured me.

"That isn't what I meant, Narcissa. I don't want to marry him. I hate him." I replied, wondering how she could be so daft as to believe I would willingly enter into such an engagement. Her smile turned mocking.

"I don't see that you have a choice, Lilith. With a baby on the way, you simply _must_ be married. The child deserves a united home." she informed me.

"The child _does_ deserve a united home, yes, but _I_ deserve the chance to be happy for once in my life. I will not marry him. Why are you so supportive of his plans?" I asked, beginning to wonder if she had sustained some sort of head trauma while I was at school.

"Why do you think Lucius asked for my hand, Lilith? He was betrothed to another." she told me. I stared at her blankly for a moment, not understanding. "Oh, come, I thought you were more intelligent than that. We were having an affair. Although he was very careful to cast an anti-pregnancy spell on himself, my conception spell was stronger, just as it was on you. He agreed to marry me as soon as he found out and I magically postponed the pregnancy until we had been married for a reasonable amount of time. Now, you will marry Draco under similar conditions."

"Except for the simple fact that I won't marry him. I do not love him, I cannot love him, I will not love him, and I am determined that I will have a love match, if ever I marry." I informed her. Her eyes hardened.

"You will marry my son, Lilith. Just imagine it, dear: your children running through the splendorous halls of the Manor, you, dressed in finery a queen would die to have, your devoted husband's very substantial fortune at your command. You would be happy beyond measure." she reasoned, hiding her sarcasm very well, but not well enough. She gave me a harsh look once she saw that I wasn't impressed. "You have no choice, Lilith. You _will_ marry him and you _will_ have his children."

"Excuse me, Narcissa, but have you any idea to whom you speak? I will _not_ be given commands like some spineless dog and I _will not_ marry Draco Malfoy." I informed her, standing. I saw her wand in her hand and felt my rage increase exponentially. "What are you going to do, Narcissa? Do you really think you can do any harm to me with your pathetic amount of magic?"

"No, I know I can't harm you, Lilith, but know that you likewise cannot harm me. Although I may fall very short of your level of power, rest assured that I have enough of my own to protect myself and keep you from doing any damage, for a certain time. A fight wouldn't change anything, Lilith. You'll marry Draco no matter what. I'll make sure of it." she informed me, smiling again. So angry I saw black again, I Apparated to the nearest unpopulated area I could sense, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep my magic back.

...

"Oh, Miss King—I mean, Miss Slytherin—what can I do for you, dear?" Pomfrey asked as I walked into the Infirmary.

"A morning sickness potion." I replied in a monotone, glaring straight ahead of me.

"Right away, dear." she said with a smile, speeding off to her medicinal stores. She handed me three potions. "There's a morning sickness potion, a pain potion for your head and back, and a pregnancy potion to help you keep the baby, since you lost the last one."

"Thank you." I told her, leaving the room. Once I was back in my own apartments, I stared at the potions, my anger building. _None of them care about what I want. They think a husband and child would be good for me, but they clearly haven't met Malfoy. Too bad I don't care what they want, then, isn't it?_ I threw the potions out the window, satisfied when I heard the glass shatter on the ground below. _I won't do anything to harm the baby, but I'm not going to do anything to help keep it, either. I'll let chance decide my fate in that way_.

Seeing quickly averted eyes and quiet whispers as I walked through the halls, I cocooned myself in a corner of the library with a book, hoping to make myself forget the world around me. _I wonder if he'll leave me alone now, since I'm pregnant. Perhaps I merely have to wait out the pain and then one day I'll just be completely free_, I thought, my heartrate picking up. _Yes, surely that's how to be freed from a vampire's claim_. I put my book away and ran back to my apartments, shutting myself safely inside. _How long does the _Petrificus_ curse last?_ I wondered vaguely before casting it with the intention that it work until morning. _I suppose I'll find out_.

...

"Millicent, would you check on Lilith, please?" I requested, stopping her in the hall. "She won't let me in her rooms and she hasn't been out in a week."

"She's perfectly fine, Draco. She's merely resting." Millicent replied placidly, unconcerned. "Other than her headache, she seems to be improving. Her spirits are lifting."

"That's good." I said. _Her headache will lift in another week too. Hopefully she falls for the trick and comes out thinking she's cured_. I went to class, knowing it would look strange if I was caught pacing in front of her door in the middle of the day. _Either way, she can't hide in there long enough to gain her freedom. We graduate in a few weeks_.

...

_I don't think I can make it much longer. The headache will surely kill me_, I thought, the blinding pain taking my breath away as I laid quietly in my room. _Surely it can't get any worse_.

"Rise, Daughter." a soft voice called, my pain ebbing. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Grandmother?" I asked, looking at the light-clothed being before me. She nodded and smiled.

"Your weakness called my shade from your necklace. I will only remain for a moment, so we must speak quickly." she told me. "What do you wish to ask?"

"Do you know how to escape a vampire's claim?" I asked. She smiled again.

"A life-mate's claim, if unreciprocated, is only valid until the bite marks disappear. Three years will gain your freedom." she told me, beginning to become transparent. "I must also tell you that, as a Slytherin, you have two fatal flaws. Yours, sweet, are your lack of willpower and your inability to lie. You will receive the chance to be rid of one of your flaws. If you choose carefully, you may rid yourself of both by choosing the correct one."

"Will I succeed, Grandmother?" I asked quietly as she became as transparent as a shadow.

"That is up to you." she told me. "You will suffer pain, but you will find what is inside your locket, dear heart. You will not see me again, but know that I love you and I am with you."

"Don't go, Grandmother." I pleaded as she disappeared. I looked around the empty room and sighed. _I may as well see what my future holds_, I thought, holding my locket. My heart beat quickly, the apprehension that had frightened me from looking before returning. With a deep breath, I opened the locket. After a second, I shook it and looked for imperfections. "This can't be right. It's just black where the image should be. Is darkness to be my future?" I muttered, wondering if my life could indeed be so hopeless. _It doesn't matter now. Right now, I need to start planning. I should leave as soon as possible, take out a large amount of money, and begin running. Three years until I have my freedom_.

...

"Is she going to come out for the graduation ceremony?" I asked Millicent as she slipped quietly out the door.

"She says she'll be there. She wants to be left alone to get ready, which is what you should be doing, isn't it, Draco? You're still in your pyjamas." she replied quietly, looking confused.

"You're right. I'll see you at the ceremony, Millicent." I told her, heading back to my room. I dressed quickly and headed to the Great Hall, hoping to catch Lilith as she tried to slip past. Once the graduates were settled, the ceremony began. I scanned the crowd for Lilith and finally saw her slip into her place as Head Girl. She gave the speech she was expected to give and began leading the graduates forward. Just before it was my turn, she switched off with the Head Boy and vanished into the crowd. I watched her closely, but saw no opportunity to get to her.

"Hermione, Tracey, have either of you seen Lilith?" I asked once the ceremony was over and everyone was mingling.

"She just said her good-byes. She seemed like she was in a hurry to go on her trip." Tracey replied. Hermione gave me a confused look.

"Aren't you taking her on her tour to Antarctica, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes, that's why I was trying to find her. Well, I'd better catch up." I excused smoothly, running for her rooms as soon as I was out of sight. _She's going to try to run for it, but I'll catch her. She isn't getting away_. When I reached her rooms, I found the door open and stepped warily inside. I found a note addressed to me on her coffee table.

_Malfoy,_

_This is my good-bye. You won't catch me this time and I will never follow a command given by you again. Being polite, I should tell you that I lost the child. My body rejected the pregnancy while I was bedridden with my headache, despite my best efforts. I regret the lost life, but I am also very relieved, as I would have found it very difficult to treat the child fairly due to the fact that it would have been your vile offspring. Rest assured that you will hear from me again in the future. Once I am free, I will return to give you your sentence. I suggest you enjoy your own freedom while you may, for I will be ruthless when I return._

_Never yours,_

_Lilith_

...

"One room, please." I requested, using magic to translate my words. The Portuguese man took my money and gave me my key. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your stay." he said, already looking out the window again. Sighing, I unpacked my things in my new room. _Two years and ten months and you'll be free of Malfoy. That isn't so long to run, not when you actually have money this time_, I thought, remembering my days of hiding from the government in America. _It's just like the old days. You run away from an abuser and make sure not to leave a trail behind you_. I settled down on the cheap bed and flipped on the Muggle television.

"At least no one will think to look for me here. This isn't exactly the sort of hotel a normal heiress would be comfortable staying at." I commented as I looked through the papers in the nightstand to discover that the hotel did not have any sort of dining service. I ordered delivery from a nearby local restaurant and settled back into my bed to await the food's arrival.

...

I walked quietly down the street, admiring the quiet neighbourhood I happened to be staying in. _This is the sort of place I could settle comfortably. There aren't many people and they're all very friendly_. Watching children playing in a nearby park, I sat down on one of the benches, pulling my cardigan closer around me. _It's getting cold. Is winter really coming already? I must be three-fourths of a year through my running_. When it was growing dark, I headed back toward the boarding house I had been staying and found it surrounded by emergency personnel.

"What happened?" I asked quietly of one of the spectators.

"There was some sort of freak fire. Everything's destroyed." the man told me. I swallowed and searched out with my magic, looking for my belongings. _My money is gone, except for what I have on me_, I realised. I saw a shadow and looked up, spotting a witch or wizard on a broomstick. _I've got to leave quickly_. I slipped away from the crowd and found an empty alley, using the darkness of it to Apparate safely away.

Not knowing where I happened to end up, I headed into the nearest building and found that it was a rather wild bar and brothel.

"Hello, there, ma'am. You're awfully covered up to be here." a drunken man slurred, attempting to look down my shirt. I restrained the urge to break his neck and carefully moved around him toward the bar.

"You certainly aren't the normal type, but I'm sure we've got someone for you." the bartender commented. I blushed in shock.

"I'm not here to hire anyone, thank you. I'd just like a drink." I told him. He gave me an even more curious look.

"What would you like, miss?" he asked.

"What's the highest proof alcohol you have? I'll take the whole bottle, whatever it is." I told him, throwing him a handful of Euros.

"Here you go." he said, setting a bottle in front of me. "It's a hundred and eighty proof."

"Perfect." I commented, taking a swig and feeling the burning run through my throat. The bartender walked off, shaking his head, when I took the second drink. _Fifteen Galleons and less than fifty Euros left. I've got to find work. It's too dangerous to go back to Gringotts to get more money_.

"I've never seen a girl hold alcohol like you can." a scantily clad woman commented, taking the seat beside me. "Scar can hold her own against any man, but I don't think she could drink _that_ straight."

"I've had practice." I replied, trying not to get angry at the woman's presence. She laughed and called over two other women and the men with them.

"You ought to try to beat _this_ one in a drinking contest, Scarlet." the woman announced.

"Only if she's willing and these boys are going to pay, Candy." Scarlet replied, smiling at me expectantly while the men agreed.

"Why not?" I agreed, downing the rest of my bottle before turning toward the bartender. Scarlet took Candy's seat and Candy got the men to order us drinks. By the second shot, the rest of the bar was involved, taking bets. I drank the shots quickly, my anger stopping them from affecting me much. _If my anger wasn't linked to my magic, I'd be more than legless. As it is, Scarlet's going to collapse soon. She can't take much more_.

"Ugh, I'm done. You win." Scarlet slurred suddenly, spilling the drink in her hand. Candy and a few others cheered, gathering their money from the stunned opponents.

"You sure can hold your own, miss. What's your name?" the bartender asked.

"You can call me Jolene." I told him, giving him a smile.

...

"You're settling in nicely, Jolene." Scarlet, one of the other prostitutes, said as we settled down for the evening. "You're taking all of Cherry-baby's clients."

"I'm good at what I do, Scar." I shot back, smiling as they laughed. _And what I do is make their wildest dreams come true…as dreams. I'm glad I thought of casting such a spell_.

"You'll be resident Angel soon enough, you know." Candy told me, smiling despite her jealousy.

"I'm just glad you took over singing for the band. It was starting to wear on my voice." Cherry-baby told me, not the least concerned about the loss of her clients' allegiance. "Your voice is so lovely, anyway."

"I do my best." I demurred quietly. _And the Veela blood definitely helps_. I climbed into my bed and pulled my covers close about me.

"Time for bed, girls. We've got work to do tomorrow." Scarlet said, inducing the laughter of the other girls.

...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"What's that?" Scarlet asked, pointing to my bracelet as I twisted it about my wrist.

"It was a gift from a friend." I told her, staring at the charm with a sigh.

"Uh-huh. I can see just what kind of _friend_ it was. Why don't you tell me about him, Jo?" she asked, sitting down next to me in the nearly empty bar.

"I'd rather not." I replied hesitantly. She continued pressing me. "He was my first client."

"That's always the one we remember most." Scarlet said with a pained sigh. After a moment, she told me the story of how she'd been hired at fifteen at a different brothel and the owner had kept her shut up in his room until she was trained enough to bring in money. She smiled sadly. "He gave me a pair of diamond earrings. I never wear them because they're so pretty. What was your first like?"

"He was very kind. I'd never met him or been with a man before, but he did his best to make sure I wasn't afraid. Of course, part of that is probably due to the price he was paying for me. I was a virgin and he paid for me to be with him exclusively for as many days as he so wished, so I suppose kindness was in order to keep me in a good condition. He gave me this shortly before he left." I said quietly, wondering if I would always think of him as kindly as I did.

"Why did he leave? I can't believe a girl like you wouldn't be able to keep one measly man satisfied for a lifetime." she asked, giving me a complimentary smile.

"He was on the run and didn't want to put me in danger. The bracelet was supposed to be a symbol of my freedom, but my boss wouldn't let me go and I was just passed on to the next client." I told her, restraining myself from touching the burning mark at my throat. She put her hand on my arm gently.

"He should've known girls like us never do get our freedom. I'm glad he was good to you, though. He sounds like he must have cared about you quite a bit if he was willing to put you out of harm's way and give you such a treasure." she told me. "We'd best go get cleaned up. It'll be happy hour soon."

"Let's go." I replied, standing up and touching the charm on the bracelet like it was a talisman designed to keep me from harm.

...

"I love when we get to go clothes shopping." Cherry-baby sighed as we walked into the department store, looking at all the expensive articles to find what we wanted.

"Charles is very kind to buy it for us, too." Candy said, picking up a mesh shirt and holding it up to herself in the mirror.

"Of course he's generous buying our clothes. It's _our_ money." Scarlet laughed. We split up to look and Candy soon came over, frowning at the outfit I was wearing.

"That's prudish, Jo. You can't get that." she informed me.

"Charles told me to get what I like." I responded, looking down at my plain camisole and knee-length skirt. "Besides, some customers like to think they're facing a challenge."

"But you'd look so much prettier in this." she protested, pulling me toward the fitting room with a scrap of cloth I thought was severely stretching the label of 'dress.' I changed into the dress and blushed brightly, stepping out to show her just how awful it was. "It's perfect!"

"I'm not wearing this. Not in public, not in private." I informed her, closing myself in the fitting room to change back into my day clothes. "Forgive me, but I'll be buying whatever clothing _I_ choose that I know I'll actually wear."

"Do as you please, but know that Charles won't be happy that you're wasting his money." Candy huffed, going to pick out more clothes for herself. I found several other outfits I would be willing to wear and stepped into line with the other girls, Candy still glaring at me. Once we returned to the brothel, we modelled our new clothes for Charles, the other girls leaving me for last. I tried on the outfit Candy had protested about and did a twirl.

"Looks good, Jo." Charles told me with a smile. "It fits well with your American country night."

"Charles, you can hardly think she's wearing something appropriate. She's dressed far too modestly!" Candy protested. Charles silenced her with a look.

"If you learn to bring in as much money as Jolene, you can dress how you want. The resident Angel always gets to. Until then, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let me conduct my business." he warned her. She huffed off, noisily taking her bags with her. "Don't pay any attention to her, Jo. She's just jealous you took half her men away."

"I won't." I replied, following the others more slowly. Candy stormed out as I walked in and Cherry-baby followed her with an apologetic smile.

"Why don't we sit down to some tea, Jo?" Scarlet asked, trying to appease me. I followed her to our little sitting room and took my seat quietly. I listened to her chatter until she ran out of things to say.

"I wish I hadn't signed a two year contract." I sighed, looking out the window.

"Don't we all?" Scarlet returned quietly. "I wish I could have my own little apartment out in the big city and a man that loves me for more than my body. Maybe I'd even have a baby or two. I've always dreamed of living in Amsterdam or London or even Paris. What about you?"

"I would like a little cabin out in the woods somewhere, with a big garden. I'd have a few goats for milk and wool and chickens for eggs and meat and I'd never see another human being again." I told her, dreaming.

"No lover and no kids?" she asked, looking like she thought I was crazy.

"No, I want to be alone. How could I live with a man after all they as a sex have put me through?" I asked rhetorically, sighing again.

"What about kids, though? You could adopt and give a comfortable home to an orphan." she suggested.

"I dreamed of children once, a whole house full of kids of all ages, but I won't have any. My childhood has only memories of being passed between an innumerable number of foster parents, some kind and good, others abusive or wicked. I vowed when I was probably eight years old that I would never bring a child into the world or make one dependent on me. How could I allow them to have the risk of suffering as I did? No, I could never. Of course, that never stopped me from taking on every trouble case I found along the way. I was always defending others and befriending the helpless as a kid. I can't even tell you how many times I got in trouble from harbouring stray animals." I told her, remembering all my adoptions and how I'd lost each to the ravages of the foster care system.

"Didn't you have anyone who helped you?" she asked quietly, her eyes pitying.

"The closest I ever came to having an equal friend was when I was fifteen. God, how long ago that seems! I had been placed with a very wealthy couple who happened to have a son a year older than me. He was always racing cars or motorcycles and getting into trouble, so they'd brought me home in the hopes that I could keep him a little better anchored, but _that_ failed miserably. He taught me to ride motorcycles and race cars in exchange for me making his friends jealous. He implied we were together and I went along with it, throwing my shoulders back each time I would get a snotty look or comment. Of course, his parents sent me off soon enough, but it was fun while it lasted." I said, smiling in remembrance.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"Chevy. He was a very handsome boy, tan, dark-haired, and golden eyed. He always wore jeans and a well-worn leather jacket he'd picked up from God knows where. You would've loved him." I told her, thinking of my own blue jeans and leather days.

"I bet you two drove them all wild. Did you ever race?" she asked.

"Once. There was an accident in the middle of a motorcycle run and Chevy broke his leg. They were just going to disqualify his bike, but he insisted they let me ride for him." I informed her. She lifted one eyebrow and I grinned. "We didn't win because of the points we lost for the wreck, but I ended in second place."

"That's terrific. I bet you looked great out on a bike. Maybe you should show the next man to come in on one how to really ride." she suggested. Her grin turned mischievous. "Or you could always take Charles out on his bike. He'd love to watch you ride."

"I'm sure." I mumbled, blushing. _The bartender _has_ becoming increasingly interested, but I've only got a few months left on the contract. After that, I've got two months and then I'll be free of Malfoy's cursed claim as well_.

...

_It's still just black. Am I heartless or empty? Why is it black?_ I thought, staring at my locket again. Cherry-baby touched my shoulders gently as she passed.

"You're up next, Jo. What should I tell them you want to start with?" she asked.

"Tell them we'll start with 'Out of My Head and Back in My Bed.'" I replied with a sigh. She gave me a bolstering smile and went to tell them. After they announced me, I took my place at the microphone, touching my bracelet for good luck before I began to sing. I looked over the crowd, smiling, as I sang. The men were raucous, but my co-workers knew exactly how to deal with them. I saw a shadow in the corner and blinked. _Funny, I really thought I saw_—_but, no, that couldn't be_, I thought. "Let's switch over to some Dolly, shall we? I'm tired of Loretta."

"We'll start with 'Why'd You Come in Here.'" the band leader told me. I nodded and turned around, putting a bit of bounce into my timekeeping as I sang it. After a few more songs, the bar seemed to be dying down. "How about 'The Bargain Store?'"

"Whatever you want to play." I responded in an aside, taking a seat as I prepared to sing the sad song. I saw another flash of black and felt my heartrate spike, fear running through me. _Something isn't right_. I scanned the room again as I began singing and saw someone sitting back in the shadows, immediately getting my attention. I was careful to avoid watching the person, trying to seem unsuspicious. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the words of the song as I sang. _At least the woman in the song is after love. I bet it's much better than money_, I thought, twisting my bracelet. I opened my eyes as the song ended and saw that the person was gone.

"Jo, you've got a visitor. He's paying a lot, so Charles wants you to meet him now before he changes his mind." Scarlet whispered in my ear. I smiled at the crowd, bowed, and left the stage.

"Is it someone new, Scar?" I asked, stopping her nervously. She frowned and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Don't look so worried, Angel. He looks a bit frightening, but he's been watching you with the quietest look. He won't be a bit of trouble." she assured me. She pushed me toward the stairs to our rooms before going back to the floor. I took a deep breath and headed up the stairs, knowing my nerves were getting the better of me. I opened the door and saw a ghost. He turned around slowly before his eyes met mine. My knees gave out and I hit the floor with a bang.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling in front of me. I tried to slow my hyperventilating, but found that it was unsuccessful. With a flick of my wrist, I pulled the door closed so no one would see us. "Calm down, please."

"I'm…working…on…it." I managed, trying to pretend that my vision wasn't leaving. He pulled me against his chest and moved my hair back from my face, and I kept my arms tightly around myself, my hands balled into fists.

"Calm down. I'm sorry I startled you. I'll leave again, if you do not wish me to stay." he said. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, getting it settled after another moment. I leaned away from him and looked up at him.

"Let's get out of the floor and then you can tell me how you found me." I suggested, getting up to sit on the edge of my bed. He sat beside me and I turned toward him, folding one leg beneath me.

"I happened to be visiting a friend nearby and he mentioned finding a treasure in a brothel in Switzerland. When he described her, I knew it had to be you." he told me, looking down. He met my eyes after a moment, his unsure and apologetic. "Forgive me from intruding upon your life. I never meant to bother you. I only wanted to see if you were well and happy."

"Don't apologize, Snape. I'm…I'm glad you came." I admitted, blushing brightly as I twisted my bracelet. He saw the movement and picked my wrist up gently.

"You're still wearing it." he murmured. "Does this mean…?"

"It means I care for you, Snape, yes. Even if it's all wrong, I can't help it. You…You were my friend, when no one else was. How could I _not_ care?" I asked, looking at where his hand held my wrist absently.

"Lilith." he said quietly, trying to get me to look up. I closed my eyes instead. He touched the side of my face softly, guiding me to look at him, and I met black his eyes with a gasp.

"Oh, God, I understand now!" I exclaimed suddenly, unsure if I should be excited or horrified. "I'm not even surprised. Of course this is how it happens. Of course!"

"Lilith, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly while I paced back and forth across the room, trying to calm my frazzled nerves. After a moment, he stood up in my path. "Lilith!"

"What?" I demanded. "Can't you see that I'm busy attempting to keep my entire self from combusting instantaneously?"

"Lilith, you need to calm down." he told me, putting a hand on each of my arms as I started hyperventilating again. "You're going to cause another explosion if you don't."

"I'm working on it." I informed him crossly, closing my eyes. _I may as well just accept it. It isn't like I can change anything_, I thought, calming myself.

"Are you okay now?" he asked after I opened my eyes again. "Your magic isn't fizzling around as much."

"Yes, I think I'm better now. I just had a realisation, that's all. Let's sit back down, shall we?" I invited, not waiting for an answer before I plopped back down on the edge of my bed. _I'm still skittish_. "How long do we have to talk, anyway?"

"I'm a little rusty on the exchange rates from Euros to Galleons, but twenty Galleons should cover an hour or two, right?" he asked. After a moment of shock, I fell back against the bed laughing. "What?"

"Twenty Galleons, Snape? You're probably his favourite person in the world right now. Even if he doesn't know what a Galleon is, he'll fetch more than a fair price for that gold." I informed him once my giggling had passed. I stared at the ceiling, smiling. "That's fantastic."

"What is?" he asked, still awkwardly sitting at the very edge of the bed. I sat up.

"You giving him twenty Galleons. Poor Charles probably didn't know what to say." I said, rolling my eyes at his naiveté.

"'Charles?'" he asked, one eyebrow up. I saw that he was jealous and gave him my best smile.

"The bartender. He owns the brothel." I explained.

"Oh. I see. And, as the owner, has this 'Charles'—." he managed before I interrupted him with a small giggle.

"He's had just the same treatment as every other man to walk through my door. But don't let your mind run away with you, Severus. I stopped at a Muggle brothel for a reason." I told him, merriment building in me.

"Why is that?" he asked hesitantly, clearly worried he would get an explanation he wouldn't like.

"Because I can do this." I replied, touching his hand lightly and showing him a glimpse of the spell I cast upon my victims. "See? I get paid for doing nothing more than sitting in my corner sipping tea. I believe I may be the most read whore in Switzerland."

"I'm glad you seem to be doing well. How did you end up in a brothel, though, anyway? The last I heard, you were at Hogwarts as Head Girl after killing Voldemort and stopping the war." he asked.

"I was running away because of this." I told him, showing him Malfoy's mark. "I've only got eight months left until his claim is no longer valid."

"Whose claim?" Snape demanded, his face pale with wrath. I gave him a confused look.

"You didn't know Draco Malfoy was a vampire? He became my client after you left and he claimed me as his life-mate immediately. I didn't find out what that meant until after the war." I answered.

"He had no right to claim you without your permission. That was cruel and very unwise of him. If I catch—." he began, fire in his eyes. I took his hands softly.

"It isn't your right, Snape. _I_ will pay him back for his many crimes as soon as I'm free." I told him, giving him a smile.

"I can hardly believe someone as innocent-looking as you could kill anyone." he told me with a laugh. I let go of his hands and threw myself back against my bed again with a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. Just look at us, Snape. How on Earth can we sit here and talk calmly like old friends with our history? You _bought_ me, Snape. I was _your own personal whore_, and yet, here we are, chatting about life. Doesn't that strike you as the slightest bit odd?" I asked, touching my locket.

"Yes, it is odd, but I'm not going to complain. I may not have known you as I should have, Lilith, but I knew you well enough to see that you were a beautiful, strong woman worthy of far more than all the world's riches. When I saw your name in the papers about the war, I furthered my exile with the hopes that you would find happiness in the life you chose. Were you ever happy, Lilith?" he asked.

"Happy? What is happiness, Snape?" I asked wearily, sighing. "I have a memory of happiness, the memory of a father's arm around me as my mother laughed. Is happiness security, then? Or is it laughter? If so, I suppose I've been happy before. I've laughed more than my share, although the bitterness of the laughs varied. As to security, _that_ I've never experienced. Perhaps I'm wrong, though, and happiness is all those things and love as well. If so, I'm hopeless."

"I'm sorry, Lilith." Snape said quietly after a long moment of silence. I sat up quickly, putting one hand to my forehead as the motion made me dizzy. "I took that all away from you."

"Not really. I was already screwed because of my upbringing. You made it no worse." I replied. "Well, what should we do now?"

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like you to stay. Perhaps we can start over again and see where the road takes us." I suggested. He nodded and I offered him my hand. "Hello, I'm Lilith Jolene Slytherin and I'm glad to make your acquaintance."

...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"I'm glad you could meet me somewhere besides that filthy bar." Snape said as I sat down. I shot him a smile.

"Be careful what you say, Snape. That happens to be my house." I told him, taking a sip of the cappuccino he'd ordered for me. "What have you been up to today?"

"Less than I could have wished. A friend needed help fixing some potions." he said. I convinced him to tell me the story in detail, encouraging him to talk as I listened. _Stupid-lying-faulty necklace. We're just friends_. After he ran out of stories, I transitioned into talking, sharing all the little tales I could think to say.

"I'm going to be late to work." I realised suddenly as I saw that it was dark outside. I started to get up, but Snape set his hand on mine and shook his head.

"We can pay him for the time when we get back." he assured me. "If you insist on returning, I'm just going to pay for the evening anyway, so you may as well stay here."

"If you insist." I said with a smile, returning to my seat. We talked until the café closed. "I suppose this is good-bye."

"Not yet. There are other places open, Lilith." he told me. "Unless, of course, you wish to return to your place of residence already."

"I don't care if I never return, Severus." I assured him with a smile. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Come with me, then." he replied, offering me his arm. I took it and headed into the dark evening cheerfully.

...

"Let me just fix the room a bit." I said, transfiguring the surroundings so we could sit down at a table instead of sitting on my bed. "There. Have a seat, Sev. We shouldn't be interrupted here."

"Thank you, Lilith." he replied as he took his seat. I conjured some tea and set about fixing it before taking my seat. "You seem to be rather cheerful today."

"Perfectly so." I said with a smile, holding my teacup to warm my fingers. "Of course, I've only been up for five hours, but I _did_ manage to read for three before heading downstairs."

"What book were you reading?" he asked. I blushed.

"I was rereading _Dracula_. I read it looking for information to help me stop Malfoy, but I thought it was quite a fascinating little piece of fiction. Have you ever read it?" I asked.

"No, I haven't read it, but I may if you continue insisting that it's worth it." he replied. "Speaking of Malfoy, how long have you been away from him?"

"Two years, eight months, and fifteen days." I replied instantly, beginning to blush because I knew it so well. "I've been counting down to freedom."

"I can understand why. Have you experienced anything besides the headaches or the burning?" he asked.

"Not that I can think of. The headaches are becoming more frequent, like my body knows I'm about to be free and isn't happy about it, but I'm learning how to tell when one's coming so I can ensure I'm left alone until it's over. The burning is constant and seems to be getting stronger on a daily basis. It's worth it, though, for freedom. Just think, Severus. I have another month and a half working here, and then another two months from that and I'll be free from Malfoy forever." I sighed dreamily, thinking of how it would feel to be truly free, without even the worry of poverty hanging over me.

"You'll scarcely know what to do first." he murmured.

"I'll scarcely know what to _do_." I clarified. "Let alone what I should do _first_. The possibilities are positively endless!"

"If you decide you want to go somewhere and you don't want to go alone, you know I'd be more than willing to be your travelling companion." he offered. "I could show you the best of Europe."

"I would like that very much, Severus." I replied, smiling softly. "You're a very good friend."

"I'm glad you think so." he said. I looked up to see that he was thinking of saying something else, that he was going to take the step beyond our usual, carefully tentative friendship and ask for something more and I looked down again quickly, swirling my tea in my cup absently._ If my heart doesn't slow down, I'm afraid it may liquefy from the additional energy it's expending_. "Lilith, would you like to leave the brothel early and go on a tour with me? I'm sure we can buy your way out of it from the bartender."

"I would…I would like that very much." I replied, blinking away my confusion.

"Let's go talk to the bartender." he said with a smile, standing and offering me his arm. I took it after transfiguring the room back to normal. Charles turned his whole attention toward us as soon as he saw me on Snape's arm.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, cleaning a mug with more force than necessary.

"I would like to buy out this young woman's contract." Snape informed him.

"Can't. The contract stands for another forty-five days." Charles returned, giving me a glare.

"I have more than enough money to pay for her time." Snape returned, pulling out a tall stack of Euros. Charles's eyes grew wide as he realised the smallest bill was a hundred Euros. A calculating glaze covered his eyes momentarily before he looked back up.

"You want to take away my Jolene? My Angel?" he asked, giving me a broken-hearted look. I rolled my eyes and stepped around him behind the counter.

"Take the money or leave it, Charles, but I'm shredding this." I informed him, taking my contract out of the stack. He blocked my path to stop me, so I calmly threw the contract into the furnace he used to cook the stews he offered. I watched it burn before pushing past him. "Good-bye, Charles. Good-bye, girls!"

"Good-bye, Jo!" they called back, all but Candy smiling.

"Come back and see us sometime!" Scarlet added as Snape led me out the door. As soon as we were safely outside, I attacked him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Severus!" I said, absolutely ecstatic. I felt him hesitantly put his arms around me and smiled.

"The money was yours as much as it was mine, Lilith. I _did_ give you the key to the Prince's fortunes." he said, trying not to take the credit as he let me go. I placed myself between his arm and his side, despite his attempts to break contact, and beamed up at him happily.

"But _I_ couldn't get to it and _you_ had the wisdom to think of paying him off. Thank you very much, Severus." I told him, glad to find a tender affection in his eyes.

...

"Where are we going today?" I asked, stretching as I stepped out of my room on the cruise ship.

"Breakfast, first, I would say." he replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes and went to his side, taking the schedule from his hands. "We're stopping in Venice today."

"I've never been to Italy." I murmured, melting into his side as I looked out over the beautiful landscape. "Every day, I wake up and see sights I never dreamed of."

"I'm glad you're enjoying the trip." he told me, wrapping his arm around me. I leaned against his side, watching as the ship slowly passed through the water. He looked at me after a moment and rolled his eyes. "What are you wearing, Lilith?"

"A dress." I evaded, grinning.

"Let's go get breakfast." he told me, choosing to ignore my neglect to explain the charm in my hair. He managed to snag us an outside table so I could still see the sites. _I wonder how many of his fortunes he's spending on this trip. Not too many, I hope. Besides, I can pay him back in another month_. I watched Venice approach and gasped when I saw the city.

"It's beautiful. How long are we stopping here?" I asked.

"We're staying overnight." he told me. He wasn't smiling, but I knew that he was very happy and I gave him a smile before pulling him back toward the deck. "Be careful leaning over the railing like that."

"Am I ever anything _but_ careful?" I asked with a bright smile, revelling in the smell and feel of the crisp salt air. The captain called that we were about to dock and Snape led me into the city, containing my excitement by keeping me pinned to his side. Instead of allowing me to spend all my time and his money on the tourist traps just off the dock, he took me deeper into the city. When it was growing near sunrise again, he found a gondola and gondolier. I settled into his side in the gondola.

"Make sure to keep your eyes open for the sunrise." he told me quietly, gesturing toward the east. I nodded and curled further into the warmth of his side. When the sun rose, it sparkled suddenly off of the canals, dazzling me with the beauty of the quiet moment. I looked up to see that Snape was smiling softly and I sighed, content.

...

"We're almost to Ireland." I announced happily as I watched the sunrise over the water and land around us. "By the time we get there, the mark will be gone."

"You'll be free of all ties." he agreed. My smile vanished and I went to his side quietly. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Severus, are you going to leave again once we make it back to England?" I asked, not looking at him. "Because if it isn't…if it isn't too much trouble, I would very much like for you to stay."

"I will remain so long as you wish for me to stay." he said, giving me a curious look. I managed a smile, working to overcome the sudden melancholy spirits that had taken me at the thought and went back to the railing, breathing in the cool salt air as I played with the charm in my hair. _He'll recognise it soon enough and then we'll see what he has to say_. I nearly lost my balance and caught myself on the railing, Snape instantly righting me. "I thought I told you to be careful."

"Perhaps I _want_ to risk taking a swim." I told him, grinning. He rolled his eyes before a mischievous glimmer showed up in them. "Oh, no, you don't—."

"Don't what?" he asked, calling down to the water. I frowned, checked for anyone watching, and levitated back onto the deck.

"I'll get you back, Severus." I assured him, wringing my hair out.

"Promises, promises."

...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"First day of freedom and I get to spend in a place as beautiful as Ireland." I sighed as we walked off the cruise, our belongings to be sent to where we were staying. "Where are we going to go first?"

"I have some friends I'd like you to meet." he told me. I nodded and followed him cheerily out of the town where we'd landed into the hills. Once we were further from people, I smiled and talked ceaselessly, the ancient green hills sharing their strength with me as the sun warmed my skin. "Save some of your energy from talking, Lilith. You'll want it for the festival."

"Festival?" I asked, my spirits lifting further. Despite my best pleas, he wouldn't explain any further and I was forced to humming out of boredom. It was nearing nightfall when we stopped at the top of a hill. "Are these standing stones, Severus?"

"I'm surprised you would recognise them." he commented, sitting down on a boulder. I gave him a look for questioning my knowledge and inspected the area.

"Severus, there are lights in the woods!" I announced, watching firelight flickering in the trees. He stood and came to my side.

"Let's join them." he told me, smiling.

"Those are your friends." I realised aloud, walking down the hill at his side. "What festival are we going to?"

"Beltane." he told me. "It will be May Day by the time the festivities are really beginning."

"What type of festivities will there be?" I asked, trying to remember anything I could about May Day.

"Bonfires will be lit and there will be music and dancing, drinking and eating. The Spring Maiden will be chosen come morning and couples will begin breaking off. If I know my friends as well as I used to, there may even be some handfasting, but we'll probably leave before then so you can see the festivities in the cities." he told me. I nodded as though I understood and shivered as the sun hid behind the trees and threw us suddenly into darkness, the warmth leaving. "Are you cold?"

"I won't be once I start dancing." I replied, wishing I'd brought a sweater or a cloak. I paused half a second in my walk. "I _am_ allowed to dance, aren't I? There aren't any special rules or anything?"

"Of course there aren't any such rules. I'm sure you'll be invited to dance as soon as you're seen." he assured me, giving me a look as though wondering why I would ask such a stupid question. I shivered again and he saw it. "At least accept this until you go to dance."

"Thank you." I said quietly as the weight of his cloak appeared around my shoulders. We hit the edge of the firelight cast by the many bonfires. Snape stepped instantly toward a portly man nearby and I followed like a shadow, feeling shy in the unfamiliar setting.

"It's been a long time, Snape!" the man greeted, laughing as he saw me hiding behind Snape. "And who have you brought with you?"

"This is Lilith. Lilith, this is Aodàn. He's been my friend for many years." Snape introduced. I offered the man my hand shyly and he shook it gently, surprising me.

"She's a wee one, that's for sure. Kieran, Myrna, come here!" Aodàn called, waving toward a group standing a few dozen yards away. A dark-haired girl with hazel eyes and a brown-haired boy with green eyes approached. "This here is Lilith. See to it that she has fun, why don't you?"

"That's a pretty name, Lilith. Why don't you come with us and meet our friends?" Myrna invited, taking my hand before I could reply. She introduced me to a handful of other young adults, but vanished as soon as the music started.

"Would you like to dance? If you don't know the steps, don't worry much. You'll catch on quickly." Kieran invited. I took his hand with a smile and let the music lead my steps. Before long, I was laughing and dancing freely, passed from partner to partner in the upbeat jig with the same cheerful lightness as my feet touched the ground. I saw Snape and gave him my brightest smile, glad he'd brought me. Aodàn whispered something to him and he smiled.

"Don't you think you ought to take a break, Lilith? You haven't stopped for nearly four hours!" Myrna suggested as we passed each other.

"Have I really? It feels like hardly a minute has passed." I replied as I passed her again. She smiled.

"This is your first Beltane, isn't it? I'm glad you're having fun." she told me before being whisked into a different bonfire circle by a set of hands on her waist. After another hour or two, I danced my way out of the circle and sat on the ground heavily by Snape's feet.

"This is the most fun I've ever had, Severus." I told him breathlessly, pushing my hair back from my face.

"And what does the bonny lass have in her hair?" Aodàn asked, spotting the charm in my hair. I blushed and separated it from the other strands of my hair. "A love knot, is it? And for whom would a sweet lass like you plait such a thing into her hair?"

"I'm going to go dance again." I said by way of reply, shooting him a bright smile. I joined the circle easily, avoiding the eyes of Snape and his companion as I frolicked about the circle. Likewise, I avoided the eyes of the young men I danced with, the look in their eyes making me uncomfortable. As the first rays of sunlight began coming through the trees, the last song ended. I returned to my seat at Snape's feet to catch my breath.

"Is the lass returning to us? Shouldn't such a bonny one be off to become the Spring Maiden?" Aodàn suggested, pointing toward where some of the other girls were gathering flowers to braid into garlands.

"I'm no Spring Maiden to be adorned in flowers and jewels, Aodàn. I'm more likely to be adorned with herbs and stones." I retorted lightly, smiling.

"Aye, that I could see." he replied, giving Snape a look. I pretended not to see it and watched as the other dancers began vanishing in groups of two.

"Lilith, would you come speak with me for a moment?" Snape asked, looking at me with a placid expression. I saw the nervousness in his eyes and felt my heart, nearly settled from the dance, begin beating rapidly again. I stood and nodded.

"Of course." I conceded. I followed him a few feet into the woods, wondering what would happen. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The love knot in your hair." he said. I felt myself freeze up and then blushed brightly. "Why is it there?"

"I should think that was obvious." I mumbled, carefully avoiding his eyes as my blush deepened. I saw him move his hand toward me and then hesitate, drawing it back again before he gently guided me to meet his eyes.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, seeming surprised, but hopeful.

"Yes, I mean it. I put it in my hair in the hopes that you would understand." I told him, looking down to avoid his eyes. "I did it as soon as I realised that I love you very much."

"Oh, Lilith." he mumbled, pulling me into his arms. "It's wrong for you to love me and wrong for me to return your love, but I can't help it."

"It's okay, Severus. Here, look in my locket." I said, hoping to find a valid explanation. "What do you see?"

"Nothing. It's as black as night." he replied, confused.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "It's as black as _your eyes_. The inside of the locket shows the deepest part of my heart, Severus, and it's yours."

"You're so young yet, Lilith. How can you know that you would be happy with me for the rest of your life?" he asked, taking a step back. I took a step toward him defiantly.

"This." I replied, holding up the locket.

"That isn't enough." he said. I smiled and took another step toward him.

"But this is." I told him, placing my hand over his heart and feeling it accelerate. I caught his hand and held it to the side of my face, looking at him expectantly. "Can you really argue with me over this, Severus? Can't you just accept our fate and be happy?"

"I can't take your whole youth away from you, Lilith. You're hardly _twenty_. Have you any idea what others would say?" he asked, stepping away from me again. I laughed.

"Severus, darling, do you really think I care a fig what others think or say? Besides, this isn't their decision to make. This is between you and me and, if I love you and you love me, there's no reason we can't be happy together." I informed him, neglecting to follow him.

"There's the past." he argued.

"If the past is involved, I don't know about you, but _I_ may as well just give up now because I'll never have happiness so long as the past controls me. Besides, Severus, are you really the man you were then? Am I still the frightened little slip of a girl that first knocked on your door? Those two may as well have been different people completely, Severus. I've grown and changed and become a new woman. Haven't you changed?" I asked, giving him a pleading look. He stepped forward almost against his will and pulled me into his arms again.

"Merlin, yes, I've changed." he whispered into my hair.

"Then why can't we be together?" I asked quietly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed. "And don't try to argue with your previously used points. I've already nullified them."

"If you're sure this is what you want, why don't we test it, just to make sure you want to make the sort of commitment you're implying?" he asked. I frowned.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked. He chuckled lightly and smoothed the furrow out of my brow.

"Being Beltane, it's a traditional day for handfasting." he said. Seeing that I didn't understand, he explained. "Handfasting, as it is understood in this region, at least, means getting married for a year and a day. If, at the end of that time, either party is unsatisfied, they may leave in peace, as though it never occurred. If not, they may remain happily married or have another ceremony performed, for good measure. Would you agree to such an arrangement?"

"If you're asking me to marry you, Severus, I'm afraid I'll have to say yes." I told him, smiling.

"Good. Let's find Aodàn." he said, leading me back toward the now smouldering bonfires. As he talked with Aodàn, I braided together chicory flowers and grass lily flowers for my headdress, trying to calm my sudden nervousness. _Just freed of your last obligation and you go and sign up for a whole new one. Are you mad, Lilith?_ I asked myself. I smiled as I gave myself a reply, _Rather. _Mad_ly in love_.

"Lilith, are you ready? Aodàn is going to perform the ceremony." Snape asked. I smiled and stood, putting on my crown of flowers as I turned around and took his hand. Aodàn beamed at us.

"So you wouldn't be the Spring Maiden, but you'd be a bride, is it, lass?" he asked as we approached. He laughed. "And a blushing one at that!"

After he stopped laughing, he cheerily led the small, unfamiliar ceremony. Once it was over, I looked up at Snape with uncertainty, the weight of the ribbon on my hands seeming to be far more than it was. Aodàn nudged him forward with a laugh.

"Well, go on, before someone comes along and steals her!" he said cheerily. Snape smiled and took my feet out from under me, the ribbon landing in my lap.

"I never agreed to this!" I protested, giving him a thwack on the head for good measure. He continued placidly carrying me away, ignoring my protest completely. _Well, this is different. I can't tell if it bodes well or not_.

"She's got some spirit in her, Snape, my friend. Good luck!" Aodàn called, laughing.

"May I please be put down?" I asked after a moment, wanting to walk on my own. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because, little wife, I'm taking you somewhere." he told me. I kept quiet, looking around me as we passed deeper into the woods. We walked into a clearing and he stopped, looking at me quietly. I felt my heart start thumping again and he set me on my feet. _I don't like that look. It tells me that I don't know what to expect. Will things really be so different if love is involved?_

"Of _course_ you'll set me down now that my knees are weak." I commented. He rolled his eyes and put one arm around me, his other hand gently tracing my cheekbone. I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head. He smiled and kissed me gently, his lips hesitant on mine as my heart threatened to explode. My knees shook so much my entire self was shaking and Snape smiled and sat down in the grass, pulling me down beside him.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." he soothed. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

"I know." I replied, opening my eyes with a steadier gaze. He kissed me again, less hesitant. _He's nervous too. He doesn't know what to expect either_, I realised, the thought making me more skittish where it should have made me calmer. He pulled me closer to him, tucking me into his side. _Am I to lay here quietly, then? He's clearly going to take control of the situation, but I don't know how to react. This isn't what I'm used to and I don't know what to do_. He sighed, realising I was mildly terrified.

"Calm down." he instructed again, the protective circle of his arms around me. _He's trying to comfort me, but I don't think it will work_.

"I _am_ trying." I replied, laying on my back with an aggravated huff. "I'm just nervous and worried and keep thinking that—."

"Then _don't think_." he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, but smiled back. He kissed me gently, leaning over me where I lay. _Perhaps that's best. It isn't my job to think and plan and keep control anymore and it isn't about him accepting my…_ministrations_ in exchange for his money. This isn't business now and we love each other_. Realizing he seemed to be in control of the situation, I willingly handed over my doubts and worries to my more than capable husband.

...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"'Good morrow, friends: Saint Valentine is past, begin these wood birds but to couple now?'" Aodàn quoted from somewhere in the woods. I hid under Snape's cloak, blushing scarlet. "How are you today, friends?"

"We were fine until you came along, Aodàn. Why don't you go bother your own wife instead of waking mine?" Snape called back, rolling his eyes.

"If the little lass will says she's as bonny as ever, I'll leave you be." Aodàn called. Still blushing, I uncovered half my face and gave Snape a pleading look. He shrugged and gestured toward where Aodàn's voice was coming from.

"I'm well, thank you." I called softly before burying myself into Snape's side, still cocooned in his cloak. I heard Aodàn laugh.

"I'm glad to hear it, lass. We'll see you at dinner, I'll say." he called. Snape uncovered my face.

"He didn't mean any harm, love." he assured me.

"I know. It just surprised me, is all." I replied, knowing I was still blushing scarlet. He kissed me softly. "We'd best get up before anyone else comes along."

"We may as well. We'll be expected shortly." he told me. I got dressed and stood up, stretching. Snape laughed. "Your hair is full of grass."

"Of course it is." I sighed, bringing the length of it over one shoulder to begin picking through it.

"Here, let me help. You'll never get it all." he said, picking out a flower that had fallen from my garland. After a moment, he pulled my hair back over my shoulders and went through it himself as I twirled a flower I'd rescued from my hair. "There. That's all of them, I think."

"Oh, if not, I'll doubtless find it later." I replied lightly, running my fingers through it again.

"Or I will." he said, trying not to grin. I blushed brightly and threw my flower at him. "What? It's my job, you know."

"You're doing a fine job of keeping me blushing, if nothing else." I informed him. He took me in his arms and kissed me gently.

"There, I paid my penance." he said, grinning. I put my head on his shoulder, sighing. "Perhaps I should irritate you more often."

"Oh, no. Don't go getting any ideas. Shouldn't we start walking toward Aodàn's house?" I asked, stepping away from him carefully. I picked up his cloak as he reached for it and threw it around my shoulders, wearing it with a smile. He rolled his eyes at my thievery and pulled on his other layer of robes. He came toward me after a moment, frowning. "What is it?"

"What is this?" he asked, his fingertips brushing the scar that followed my cheekbone. I blushed scarlet, doubtless highlighting it more.

"It's a scar." I replied uneasily, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. "And, yes, I know it's shaped like a heart."

"One that's been stretched off to one side by the point. Where did you get it?" he asked, hardly suspicious.

"Let's…Let's not discuss it, shall we?" I stammered, feeling like my face was on fire I was blushing so much. "I usually keep it glamoured, but my glamours must have broken."

"Where is it from?" he asked, giving me no quarter. _Shouldn't a newlywed husband leave something be if his wife's clearly beside herself about it?_ "You don't seem to want me to know."

"I'll tell you another day, okay? Let's let today be good and unblemished." I requested, glamouring it. I gave him his cloak afterwards, finding a distraction. "You should probably wear the cloak. It doesn't really go with my dress. By the way, have you seen my shoes? I can't seem to find where I put them."

"No, I haven't. I'll help look for them." he replied. After a few minutes of searching, I gave it up for lost.

"I suppose I'll have to go barefoot. That's okay. The grass is soft and cool." I decided, smiling again. I kissed him before he could protest my decision. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Let's." he replied, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked through the woods and hills for quite a while before we stopped in front of the door of a cheerful cottage. Snape knocked on the door and Myrna opened it.

"Good evening, friends. Why don't you come inside before it starts to rain?" she invited, holding the door open as she glanced toward the sky. We stepped into the cheery cottage and were instantly surrounded by Aodàn's family.

"Should I offer to help in the kitchens? It would be polite, wouldn't it?" I asked Snape quietly as the women bustled about, cleaning and sorting, while the men talked. He nodded and I got up and asked Myrna if I could help. I was whisked to the kitchen and placed in the care of a middle-aged woman with hardly an inch-wide streak of white in her fiery hair.

"How are you, dearie? Come to help? Call me Úna. I take it you're our Snape's bride, Lilith, dear?" she asked. I nodded, feeling out of place. She smiled and set me to getting out the plates for the meal. "Believe it or not, I was even younger than you when I married Aodàn. I was but a slip of a girl at sixteen and he had just turned nineteen. Our parents wanted us to wait until he was twenty, at least, but we eloped and spent a merry month in his cousin's basement. Imagine our surprise when his parents gave us this little cottage for our home."

"That was very nice of them." I commented quietly, her exuberant friendliness making me retreat into myself. She laughed lightly.

"Nice, indeed. This old house survived his childhood and those of his father and grandfather before him, so his parents thought it would be a good place for us to bring more children up in. Oh, what fun we've had under this dear roof! Luckily, the house survived all six children and now our Kieran may soon be taking over." she said fondly, smiling at me. "Here, dear, why don't you help Myrna start setting the table?"

"Right away." I replied, taking the platters and heading back into the dining room. Myrna saw me and helped me put them out, sending me back into the kitchen for more. By the time everything was ready and everyone was seated, I found myself laughing and smiling along with the others, the cheerful love of Úna and Aodàn infecting us all. I glanced at where Snape sat across the table and saw that he was enjoying himself, glad for the chance to meet up with old friends. Once the meal was over, I helped clean up the dishes and kitchen before settling next to Snape.

"How is my shy, bonny lass?" Aodàn asked, smiling at me.

"Very good, thank you. How are you, sir?" I asked in reply, not moving from where I sat with my head on Snape's shoulder.

"Good as my dear wife's cooking." he answered instantly, shooting Úna a look. She rolled her eyes at him before taking the seat beside him and claiming his hand.

"Men always love to brag about their wives." she excused. "You'll know that soon enough."

"I hope not." I murmured with a blush, sinking further into Snape's side. Aodàn and Snape laughed, but Úna smiled. They continued talking, leaving me alone as I sat quietly in my chosen asylum, listening to their conversations happily. Úna stood up and looked at me when it was growing dark.

"It's almost time for tea. Would you like to help me, dear?" she asked. I stood and went with her, helping gather the light meal. She took the food in and I served the tea before taking my seat. I caught Snape looking at me with admiration and blushed scarlet, making Aodàn chuckle and Úna smile. Once tea was over and cleaned up, I settled back into my seat by Snape, wondering how late we were planning on staying. It started to storm. "The weather isn't looking very good, Aodàn."

"No, that it's not. It's hardly weather for a newlywed couple to go home by, at that. Why don't you stay with us until it clears? We've a spare bedroom." he invited. Snape waited for me to nod before he responded.

"Thank you very much, friend." he replied, accepting the offer. We stayed up and talked, but I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier until they closed and I couldn't find the strength to get them open. "Looks like I waited too long to suggest we go to bed."

"She's had an exciting couple of days." Úna said quietly. "I bet she'd rather be right where she is than up in bed by herself, though. She loves you dearly, Severus."

"She's young and naïve." Snape said softly. I felt him brush my hair away from my face and vaguely wondered if I was awake or asleep. "She would hardly be at my side if she wasn't."

"I don't think you recognise her for what she is, yet, Severus. We'd best be getting to bed, don't you think, Aodàn?" Úna suggested.

"Aye. We'd all best be getting to bed." Aodàn replied. Before my very tired mind could process how it happened, I was resting in Snape's arm, cradled against his chest. I opened my eyes for a second to see Úna and Aodàn smiling, his arm around her.

"Good night, Lilith." Úna said before leading Aodàn down the hall.

"Go back to sleep, Lilith. I didn't mean to wake you." Snape said, giving me a soft look.

"It's okay." I replied with a yawn, leaning against him heavily. "I take it you know where we're going?"

"Yes. I lived here over the summer the year before Voldemort first started gaining power." he told me, frowning. "Those were dark times."

"You miss her, don't you? You must have loved her very much." I said quietly, wondering if I would ever escape her shadow. He shrugged.

"She was my closest friend and the first romantic inclination I ever had, it's true, but I was young then, younger even than you are, and I knew nothing of what love was. As a wiser individual, I can honestly say that you're the only woman I've ever loved, Lilith." he told me. "Never doubt that, my love."

"I'll try not to." I replied, trying to crush the bright hope he put in me just in case. He saw it and set me inside the door to our room, shutting it behind him quietly. I sat down on the edge of the bed, worried he was disappointed by my lack of belief in him, and he sat down beside me, taking my hands.

"I know I haven't inspired the greatest trust in the past, Lilith, but you must trust me now. Our future depends upon us, Lilith. Upon our trust, our love, our choices, our knowledge. For us to be successful and happy, we must trust one another. Can't you forgive the follies of my past and trust me now?" he implored.

"I can." I said after a moment, my resolve forming. He saw that I meant it and smiled. "You will trust me too?"

"Always." he replied, tucking my hair behind my ear. I gave him a quiet look, one that hid none of my emotions. He leaned toward me and kissed me softly and I knew that, no matter what I had suffered in the past, my decision to come to England those few years ago was the best decision of my life.

...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Are you ready to go, my love?" Snape asked as I closed my trunk.

"Do we have to go? It's so peaceful and friendly here." I sighed, frowning as I glanced out the window. "Úna invited us to stay until the end of the month."

"We can't hide here forever, Lilith. We'll have to face the world eventually." he reminded me gently. I sighed again and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end."

"I know, Severus. I just…I just don't want to leave this beautiful, protected world we've been staying in. I don't want to think about the past or the future or anything." I told him, turning toward him in his arms. "What if things change once we're out in that cruel little world?"

"The only thing that will change is that we'll be around more people. Other than that, nothing will change." he told me. I sighed and leaned against him, my head on his shoulder, as I strove to draw strength from his words.

"I suppose we ought to go say good-bye." I said after I felt slightly less depressed. He led me downstairs and we separated to find our two friends. I found Úna in the kitchen, much as I had expected. "Severus and I are leaving, Úna. I'm sorry to go, as I'll miss you and Aodàn greatly."

"Oh, what a pity, dear, but we'll meet again, soon enough. Once your own little house is in order, we'll make sure to return your visit." she assured me cheerfully. Before I could find Snape again and reach the door to leave, she'd given me a basket with fresh, home-cooked food for our journey and a cheerful promise of helping me learn to run a house, if I needed assistance. Snape and I waved good-bye to our friends and headed out the door, his arm around my waist.

"Severus, where are we going to live?" I asked as we walked, looking up at the cheerful blue sky.

"I haven't thought about it very much. Where would you like to live, love?" he asked.

"I'd like to live somewhere quiet and cosy, where we could live in peace without worrying about the judgement or advice or attention of others, but we can live wherever you would most like to live, Severus. I'd rather you were happy than I be a hermit." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "Besides, we can hardly buy and move into a new house all today. Will we be staying in your house, then?"

"For now, we can stay at Spinner's End." he conceded. "I'll start looking for a new house this afternoon. I wouldn't want you to have to live there very long."

"I'm sure it's more than comfortable enough, Severus." I told him, hoping he wasn't going to go out of his way just for me. He switched the topic, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of me living in his house permanently, and I carefully stuck to the topics he brought up. Once we neared Dublin, we found our way into the wizarding world of the city to do a bit of our shopping before we reached his home. In response to the stares and whispers of the people I saw, I smiled. I saw Seamus and waved. "Seamus Finnegan, how are you this lovely day?"

"Well enough, Lilith. Good day, Professor." Seamus replied, obviously confused as to why I was arm-in-arm with Snape. "No one has heard from you in a few years, Lilith. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was here and there before I settled in Switzerland for a while." I evaded, smiling brightly. "I haven't heard a word about anyone since graduation. What have I missed?"

"Oh, just the usual. I'd better be getting back to my shopping. It was good to see you." he said, looking away for an escape.

"Good to see you too, Seamus. If you see Harry or Hermione or any other dear friends, please tell them I said hello, would you? Have a cheery day." I answered. As Seamus walked off, I felt Snape chuckle and grinned at him. "Yes, I know the poor boy is losing his mind trying to process what just happened."

"I'm sure half your graduating class will meet tonight to try to sort it out. They always were a jumpy set." he said, rolling his eyes at my cheerfulness at the thought. "And you always were one to startle them."

"I can't help it. It's just too easy." I replied lightly. Snape sent me into a clothing store while he went to buy potions ingredients and I looked through the robes absently. _I could bring out my grandmother's gifts. She _did_ make some plain enough for everyday wear and I would very much like to be dressed in something as meaningful as that_.

"Did you find anything?" Snape asked when he returned. I shook my head.

"No, not really. I have more than enough clothing for now, counting all that you bought on our cruise. If I need more, I only need to go to Gringotts, anyway. I found quite a few treasures in those old vaults." I told him. "Did you find what you needed to buy?"

"Yes, I found what I had to get. Are you ready to go and unpack your belongings?" he asked. I nodded and we headed toward the nearest Floo and took it to Spinner's End. The neighbourhood was dank and dirty, garbage strewn everywhere. I looked at the crumbling houses and wondered why he would live in such a place, but smiled cheerfully anyway. He took me to his house and I stepped straight into a dark sitting room with well-worn furniture, the walls lined with books.

"You've got quite a library here, Severus." I commented, approaching the nearest shelf and looking at the books cautiously.

"Feel free to make use of it any time you like. Would you like to unpack your things now or would you rather wait until later?" he asked, seeming pleased that I didn't throw a fit over the state of his house.

"Now will do. I'd like to get everything set before the evening." I replied, following him cheerfully to our room. It was small and dark as well, but I chose not to dwell on the state of it. _If he was happy living here for years, I've no right to complain. Everything appears to be in useable shape and I've most certainly lived in worse_. I checked the wardrobe to see that it was full and enchanted it to be bigger on the inside so I could hang up my clothes. Once they were safely away, I tidied the room up to make it more cheerful before going back to the sitting room. Snape looked up as I entered and I smiled at him. "Well, now all my things are put away."

"Why don't you come and sit for a few minutes before you start organising the rest of the house?" he asked, gesturing toward a wall of books temptingly.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea." I agreed, going to browse the shelves for something to read. I picked up a book called _Magical, Non-Wizard Sentience_ and curled up in an armchair to read. I flipped to the section on vampires, wondering if the book held any information I hadn't known, and found that it was just as uninformed on the topic of the countless others I had read. I turned instead toward the section on Veela. _Is Veela foreknowledge common or was my grandmother a special exception?_

"Oh, my dear Lord." I gasped, staring at the page. "My grandmother was queen of the Veela for forty years, fifteen years longer than any other ruler of their community."

"Really? That would be why your magic manifests as fire when you're angry, in all likelihood. Her Veela blood was strong and even a fourth of it makes you distinctly Veela." he hypothesized. "Please don't turn into a harpy if we ever fight, if you don't mind. I wouldn't quite know how to respond."

"I don't think that will happen." I assured him, thinking of my destruction of the Hogwarts dungeons. I got up and put the book back. "I'm going to go fix some tea. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please." he replied, going back to his book. I found the kitchen and searched through it, finding everything easily. _He's very organized, but it's almost clinical in the house. Perhaps I'll have to mix things up a bit_, I thought as I fixed the tea, smiling. _He would lose his mind. I'd best leave things be_. I took the tea out and gave him his cup, sitting beside him on his lounge.

"What are you reading, my heart?" I asked, glancing at the text over his shoulder.

"_Dracula_." he replied, smiling at me. "You were right about it being interesting. It's a rather good book."

"Exactly. I believe it may be my favourite. Why don't you just read it out loud? I bet you've got a lovely reading voice." I suggested. He rolled his eyes as I settled into his side, but started to read. Both of us interested in the text, we hardly moved until he closed the cover. "It's just as good a book the sixth time as the first."

"When did you read the book five times?" he asked, seeming shocked that I had done so. I shrugged.

"When I said I was the most read whore in Switzerland, love, I didn't mean that I _only_ read non-fiction. I read _Dracula_ and a good many other novels in my spare time." I told him.

"I should think you would have avoided all mention of vampires in your exile." he commented.

"Dracula wasn't a real vampire and the book is fictional, so it seemed perfectly harmless. It's awfully late, sweet. We ought to head to bed." I said, glancing toward the clock to realize it was nearly three. He nodded and stood, taking my arm to lead me to our room.

...

"Hermione Granger, is that you?" I asked as I stepped out the door of the Leaky Cauldron and spotted her. She jumped and turned around with a surprised expression.

"Merlin, Lilith, is that you?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "We all thought Seamus was crazy when he said he'd seen you."

"Not the least." I replied. "Why don't we have a bit of a chat? It seems like I've been gone for a decade."

"Let's." she replied, leading the way to a little café. We sat down and ordered drinks. "If it's true that Seamus wasn't crazy, does that mean you were actually arm-in-arm with Professor Snape when he saw you almost three months ago?"

"Whose arm would you expect me to be on if not my husband's?" I asked with a laugh, her shocked expression entertaining me immensely. "Close your mouth, dear, before a bug flies in."

"Sorry." she stammered, her skin flushing bright red. "I—I didn't mean to—."

"It's perfectly fine, Hermione. I know it's a bit of a shock." I excused for her, smiling gently. "Are you still Hermione Granger or have you taken a new last name since I last came by?"

"No, I'm still a Granger, although Draco seems to want to change that." she replied, smiling happily. Only years of practice kept my smile from falling.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? Did you say Draco? As in Draco _Malfoy_?" I asked, carefully keeping my voice even and non-judgmental. She nodded.

"He isn't like when we were at school, Lilith. Well, he's still an angry, violent sort of person, but he's learned to keep himself under better control. I became a nurse after graduation and his parents hired me to help him. He was very sick after you left, Lilith. He got weaker and weaker every day until we all thought he would die, but he pulled through. Evidently, he'd been suffering some rare disease and was very much so expected to pass away, but he recovered suddenly about three months ago." she told me. "You can always tell what a patient is really like when they're at their weakest and I found that he wasn't so bad, not really. As soon as he was better, he asked me for a date and I agreed."

"I'm glad you seem so happy." I replied, my emotions a mess. _I can hardly hurt Hermione, even if Malfoy deserves some sort of punishment. Perhaps Severus will have some idea_. She proceeded to tell me all about how happy she was and I saw each time she glossed over some flaw with the eyes of an enemy.

"He isn't perfect, Lilith, by any means. I know that, but I'm convinced he's my greatest chance of happiness." she told me.

"Then, by all means, I wish you both great happiness. I ought to be getting back to my shopping. Please tell everyone I said hello, would you?" I asked, leaving the café as quickly as I could. Deciding I wanted to look through my belongings again, I went to Gringotts and went to the Veela vault. I went to the pictures my grandmother had collected and sat down.

"Good morning, dear." my grandmother's portrait said, smiling. "Be glad to see the bright new day."

"Good morning, Grandmother." I replied, wondering what other words the portrait could say.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" my mother's portrait asked, smiling cheerfully.

"I came to tell you all that I am freed of Malfoy's claim and that I'm married." I replied. _I must be crazy for feeling the need to tell pictures about my life, but it's my only connection to my family_.

"Beautiful, love. Simply beautiful." my grandmother said, beaming. I smiled back.

"I plan to furnish my house with your gifts, Grandmother, if I may. If I stay in my husband's home, I may not be able to use it, though. I wouldn't want to change the order he's kept his house in for years. It wouldn't be very nice of me." I said, wondering if Snape had decided where we were going to live. After another minute of babbling, I began to feel ashamed of my stupidity in speaking to pictures and said my good-byes, heading back to Spinner's End with my day's few purchases.

"Did you have fun going out today, Lilith?" Snape asked as I walked in the door.

"Oh, I picked up a few odds and ends I thought we might need. I'll get right to fixing dinner, sweet, as soon as I put them up." I told him, hanging my cloak up.

"You don't have to do that, you know." he informed me. I smiled at him.

"I know. I want to." I told him, slipping into the kitchen.

...


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"What should I do to Narcissa? That's the question of the day." I sighed as I swept the bedroom floor. _I can't believe I've been married for almost ten months and we still haven't settled any of this. Perhaps I shouldn't contemplate it aloud, though. Severus could come back any minute and I don't think I want to hear how awful his suggestions would be_, I thought, stopping to stare out the window. _What could possibly be a fitting punishment? I could strip her of magic and money and see how she would fare. Or I could quite literally tear her into a multitude of little pieces and throw them into the Floo network to be delivered to her husband's office_.

"I'm home, Lilith. Where are you hiding?" Snape called from the entrance.

"Coming." I returned, stopping in the hallway to put the broom away.

"What kind of smile is that, my love? Have you been contemplating someone's murder?" he asked, one eyebrow up.

"I've been considering what I should do to Narcissa Malfoy. She needs to be appropriately compensated for her past actions." I admitted, shutting my rage down as quickly as I could.

"What did Narcissa do? Shouldn't the other Malfoys require more attention to provide accurate punishments?" he asked, his eyes dark when he thought of them.

"Narcissa's punishment must be worst because her actions were the worst. She pretended to be my friend even as she was plotting my demise. Despite all logical barriers to her decision, she thought it would be a grand idea to cast a conception spell on me in an attempt to force me to marry Draco. At least with Lucius and Draco, I knew exactly what to expect. The scars I received from them were expected, like my heart scar that preceded my forced miscarriage. Narcissa was kind. She offered me whatever part of the Manor I would wish to have and ensured I was always dressed and treated like royalty." I explained, feeling my magic begin crackling around me, but knowing there was little I could do.

"Breathe, Lilith. You can stop yourself." Snape told me, standing safely back to try to allow me to work through my anger. I knew I had to be calm, that the anger in his eyes would need me to be calm to prevent _him_ from doing some sort of damage. I took a deep breath and envisioned myself drawing all the anger up in that one smooth action and then let it out slowly, imagining my anger dissipating harmlessly with it. By the third breath, my magic was under control. I opened my eyes as Snape wrapped his arms around me. "I knew you were stronger than your Veela fury."

"Is that what it's called? The inability to restrain my magic once I'm angry?" I asked, my face buried in his shoulder.

"Yes. Normally only full Veela have the curse of the Veela fury, but your Veela blood is concentrated enough that you are, despite your birth and very high blood purity in the wizarding sense, a full Veela." he explained.

"I wish I didn't have any of it. It's a wicked curse, Veela blood." I mumbled, ashamed of my inability to keep my temper under control. He kissed me gently as I swallowed my emotions in an attempt to return to normal.

"I wouldn't wish you to be any way other than you are." he told me gently, brushing his fingertips down the side of my face softly. "You're already perfect."

"Don't say nice things while I'm trying to moderate my emotions, Sev." I protested, unable to find the willpower to move away from him to get my emotions completely back to normal. "I'm still at too high of a risk of losing my temper and causing some sort of accident."

"Let's sit down." he suggested, leading me to the couch and then pulling me back into his arms. "You'll be okay. You're strong enough to overcome your fury when it gets sparked. I know it."

"I thought I told you not to say nice things, Severus." I said again, frowning at him. He didn't reply and I put my head on his shoulder again, allowing the strength of his presence to calm me. He played with my hair absently, unworried. "What do you think I should do, my heart?"

"About Narcissa? You should do what you think best. What would make you feel happiest?" he asked. I frowned, my anger kept in check by the loving arms around me.

"I don't know. I want to hurt her like she hurt me, but, Sev, I'm so happy anymore that I can't seem to find the willpower to actually come up with a punishment to actuate. Really, I ought to do something about the others too, but I'm only angry with Narcissa now. What should I do? Can I really leave Lucius and Draco virtually unpunished while I plan something for Narcissa?" I asked, sighing heavily as I buried my face in his shoulder. "I don't know what to think or do or anything."

"You'll think of some punishment for her. Let me take care of Lucius and Draco for you. That will give you one less worry." he offered.

"Be merciful, Sev. Especially to Draco. I would like to see him pay for his crimes, but Hermione is my friend and she loves him." I requested, knowing he would agree with my conditions so long as I didn't otherwise interfere. "Should I just drain Narcissa of magic like I did Daphne? Would that be just?"

"If it would make you feel avenged, it would be punishment enough. Would you feel satisfied if you took her magic away from her?" he asked, twirling a piece of my hair lazily.

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes I would feel perfectly satisfied with never speaking to her again and other times I think I would only feel content if I tore her apart with my bare hands. Perhaps we _ought_ to just leave them all alone." I sighed. Snape instantly sat up straighter.

"Absolutely not." he declared, his face black with anger. "They cannot remain untouched for what they have done."

"I suppose their behaviour cannot be excused." I said quietly, beginning to regret handing the punishment of any of them to Snape. _He won't be merciful. They will most definitely regret what they've done, but I hope he doesn't go too far. It wouldn't do for us to start a feud between our houses_. "I'll just have to think of something for Narcissa soon. I don't want to delay this any longer than I can help."

"Neither do I."

...

"Wake up, Lilith. I have a surprise for you." Snape said quietly. I opened my eyes and saw that he was smiling. "I'll wait in the sitting room while you get ready."

"Okay." I replied, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I pulled on a day dress and then brushed my hair, plaiting it in such a way that my love knot was unmistakeable. Once I was fully ready and at least halfway awake, I met Snape in the sitting room. "What's the surprise, sweet?"

"You have to come with me to see it. We can Apparate." he told me, offering me his arm. I took it and ignored the sick feeling in my stomach as we disappeared from Spinner's End and reappeared elsewhere. I looked about me in confusion for a moment.

"Severus, where are we?" I asked, staring at the moss-covered stone building that sat on the edge of woodlands.

"We're home." he told me, an almost giddy undertone in his voice. I turned toward him in surprise.

"Home?" I asked, looking around the beautiful landscape in complete surprise. "We're going to live here?"

"If you'd like. Since you liked Aodàn and Úna's house so much, I thought that you might like your own little cottage. I saw that there was one for sale that was a half a mile from the shore with ten acres of hills and woods around it and I knew it was the one. All the land you see is yours." he told me. I looked back at the picturesque house in disbelief.

"We're going to live here?" I asked again, incapable of believing such a beautiful, calm place could belong to me. He took my hands, smiling at me indulgently.

"It's ours." he assured me. "We can begin moving our things in immediately."

"In that case, I suppose we ought to get to it." I replied, smiling as I blinked the happy tears from my eyes. _My own home_.

...

"Before we officially move in, I think we should take care of this business with the Malfoys. I don't want them to ever be a topic of conversation in our home." I said, directing the broom to sweep while I continued putting books safely into boxes.

"I like the idea." Snape agreed, setting down the box he had been holding before giving me a funny look. "You shouldn't glamour yourself anymore, Lilith. Show them your scar and show them that it doesn't bother you. Take that power away from them."

"But….Wouldn't it bother you if you could see my scars? All but the one on my face are normally hidden, but would it really not bother you?" I asked, frowning. He came toward me and brushed the now-visible scar on my cheek with his thumb.

"Your scars are a part of you. They show how you suffered and how you overcame. They can only add to your beauty." he assured me. I smiled at him and put the book in my hands into its box, breaking the contact between us so I could moderate my emotions. "Should we go now?"

"Let's." I said, disenchanting the broom as I wiped the dust off myself from dealing with some of the older books. "To have a little more fun with it, I say we go separately. I'll Apparate directly to Narcissa's study."

"Sounds like fun. We can meet back here for dinner." he said. I nodded and Apparated away. Narcissa wasn't present, but the house-elf Nitza was tidying the place up.

"It's good to see you again, Nitza. Would you mind finding Narcissa and informing here that she is to see me immediately?" I requested, smiling at the house-elf. _I'll be taking the house-elf before this is over, Narcissa_. I amused myself with browsing through her books while I waited for her. After a half an hour, she opened the door and quietly stepped inside.

"Lilith, I was worried sick when you disappeared. Where have you been?" she asked, scolding me mildly for my disappearance.

"Do you really have the audacity to ask me such a question, Narcissa? I've been hiding from your vampire son, but I'm free of him now and I've come back to see to it that you do not escape unpunished for your betrayal." I informed her drily. Her false smile hardened.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Lilith, but I must ask you to leave." she said calmly. I stood, feeling the blackness of my anger rising in me. "I don't have to ask you to leave, though, do I? You can't control yourself well enough to keep from destroying the Manor and I know you won't because your dear friend Hermione is here."

"I am not leaving, Narcissa." I replied resolutely. _It's mind over matter. You were to have a test that could allow you to overcome your weakness. Perhaps this is the moment you gain in willpower and say good-bye to that feebleness_, I told myself. _Perhaps you ought to concentrate and focus your anger, using it like the weapon it is, instead of hiding meekly behind your normally-peaceful self_.

"If you want to kill everyone here, Lilith, then stay by all means." Narcissa said, shrugging. _She trusts in your desire to avoid destruction, but it won't save her this time_. I saw the fear in her eyes grow as the darkness around me spread, inching forward like a wildfire. "You aren't like this, Lilith. You're too much of a sweetheart to kill me."

"Who said anything about killing, Narcissa? I have another plan for you." I whispered, giving her a deadly smile. She shrank back in her chair, but I pulled it toward me magically. Before she could react, I drained her magic and transfigured her into a garter snake like those I had grown up seeing in America. "I hope you know you aren't likely to ever find another person capable of communicating with you, Narcissa. Parselmouths are becoming rare. I'm sure Lucius and Draco will take good care of you, though, provided they live through whatever my dear husband has planned for them."

Narcissa cursed at me wildly, trying to do some sort of harm to me, but I held her head in my hand, preventing her from so much as biting me. Nitza, quietly standing in the corner, came forward.

"Would Miss like anything else of Nitza today?" the elf asked, trying her best to hide the fact that she was glad Narcissa was no longer capable of ruling over her.

"If you would, please take me to where Lucius Malfoy is. I would like very much to talk to him." I requested. The house-elf took my free hand and led me to the right room, where I found Lucius cowering in fear. "Hello, Lucius."

"Forgive me, Lilith. Please, don't let your husband hurt me." he pleaded instantly. I looked over to see Snape brooding in the corner and smiled at him. "I'll do anything."

"I believe you, but I'm afraid I've already made a deal with my dearest Severus. I may, however, be able to induce him to lighten the punishment he chooses to inflict." I told him.

"Please do! I'll do anything you ask." he pleaded, looking between me and Snape in fear. I smiled and moved closer to his desk.

"I would like you to free Nitza, the house-elf." I commanded first, gesturing toward where she hid by the doorway. "I would very much like for her to join me, but I must at least request that she be freed from your awful house for the rest of time."

"Done." he replied, shrugging off his coat and tossing it to the house-elf. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Please take good care of your wife. She'll need you to watch over her diligently to ensure she's well fed and doesn't escape into the gardens and get herself killed." I told him, transfiguring a book on his desk into an aquarium and shutting her inside.

"I'll give her the best of care." he promised, glancing at where she hissed. I turned and headed toward the door. "Wait! You haven't talked to him yet!"

"Lucius, I never said that I would. I said I may. Unfortunately, I promised him I wouldn't interfere in his chosen punishment for you or Draco." I informed Lucius with a smile. I turned toward Snape. "I'll see you at dinner, darling."

...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"I've just finished the cooking, dear. Would you mind setting the table?" I asked as Snape walked in the door.

"Anytime, love." he replied cheerfully. "It's strange to think that this is our last meal in this old house."

"Strange, indeed. I wonder what sort of dinner the Malfoys will be having." I commented, grinning. "What did you do to Lucius and Draco?"

"I merely frightened Lucius. His promise of eternal servitude was appropriately given, however, so you can always have more help around the house if Nitza isn't enough." he chuckled. "As to the younger Mr. Malfoy, let's just say that he won't be claiming anyone as a life-mate anytime soon."

"What did you do, pull his teeth?" I asked, smiling at the thought.

"No, I took away his curse of vampirism. He's just a wizard now. I thought that would be appropriately merciful. That I also cut off all the hair he was so proud of shouldn't be too much of a punishment." he said, grinning. I laughed happily and clapped my hands.

"He'll never recover. Poor, proud boy. I wonder what Hermione will say." I said, imagining the look of horrified shock on her face. "No, I know how she'll react. She'll soothe him into realizing it was a small price to pay and bring him to see the point of repentance. She's a tricky one, that girl, when it comes to manipulating the emotions of others. I bet few others have ever even recognized her skill."

"I'd say not, but she manipulated Potter and Weasley quite easily throughout her career at Hogwarts. She'll be able to handle Malfoy." Snape agreed. We switched the topic to our new home and our plans for the future, talking easily throughout dinner. _I'm glad he picked the cottage with the skill he did. It's cosy enough for the two of us, but could easily handle a dozen children, just in case we have one or two. He won't admit it, but I know he did it on purpose. He wants children and we would be able to provide a happy home to them. I'd keep the household stirred up and moving and he'd be the steady foundation upon which it would grow_. After dinner was over, I washed the dishes and packed them with the remainder of our belongings before meeting Snape in the sitting room.

"What book is that?" I asked, curious to see that he had one in his hands.

"I had forgotten about it. It's called _Veela and Vampires_." he said, his voice almost apologetic. "You would greatly benefit from reading it."

"I'll read it once we get home." I replied hesitantly. We scanned the room one last time and left it without regrets. I finished unpacking our things before settling into a chair I'd taken from the King vault.

"Forgive me for not remembering it sooner. I planned to tell you all the information it contains in time, but read it and I will answer any questions you have." Snape said, handing me the old, leather-bound manuscript. "I'll be in the library."

"I'll meet you there before bed." I promised, opening the cover of the book. I flipped to the introduction as Snape disappeared from the room.

_Introduction:_

_It is a well-known "fact" in the wizarding world that full-Veela males do not exist. It is likewise "generally known" that vampires can be repelled with crucifixes. Inevitably, these supposed facts are false assumptions, but are so indoctrinated into the current wizarding world that this text had to be produced to shine a light on the truth of this species. Note the use of the phrase "this species." No female vampires exist and no male Veela exist because they are one race in which the sexual dimorphism of the population is more notable in varying magical abilities and typical appearance rather than the more common physical size differences of other species. The following pages will expose various myths about this group of magical beings by using extensive research to find the true facts_.

I stopped reading and sat the book down for a moment, trying to process what I'd read. _Vampires and Veela are one and the same? I never would have thought such a thing_. Once I recovered sufficiently, I went back to reading, making mental note of the important facts. _The succubus is a myth perpetrated by adulterous men. I'd believe that most readily. Veela and vampires have temperatures like normal humans at most times, but vampires become cold when angry and Veela become hot. I know that's true_.

I stopped on a chapter titled "Life-Mates" and set the book down again. _Can I read this and not burst into flames in anger? Yes, I think I can. I've developed a will and it will be stronger than the anger magic_, I thought, resolutely picking the book up again.

_Life-Mates:_

_Life-mates, also known as Veela-mates, are not to be compared to the soulmates of witches and wizards. That must be noted first. What, then, are they? They are, as they are called, life-mates. They are mated for life in a monogamous relationship and their lives are connected on a very intimate level. They know one another's emotions regardless of distance and, if desired, may allow one another to know the other's thoughts at will. Although the death or sickness of one does not directly result in that of the other, the other tends to become sick or die of heartbreak, as the thought of losing the life-mate is too great to be born. This is because their lives are physiologically and irreversibly connected._

_This occurs because of the process of accepting the life-mate. The vampire first lays a claim on the intended Veela, marking the right side of her throat. If she is not his life-mate, she will still be considered his mate indefinitely. During this time, he will be capable of drinking only her blood and will suffer immense pain and weakness if away from her, but will have the ability to control her. This is the basis of the myth of vampires keeping multiple, vampiric brides. The Veela will remain in such a state until she has not been in his presence for three years, at which point his mark will disappear and she will be free. If she is truly his life-mate, however, she will respond to his mark by plucking a strand of her hair and giving it to him. This will be the sole case in which she may pluck a strand of hair without dying during her lifetime. If the vampire was not her true life-mate, but she thought he was, she will die as soon as the hair is plucked and he, still mistaking her for his life-mate, will die as well. As her hair is the key to her life and the drinking of blood to his, they literally provide life to the other through careful care._

_Veela and vampires must find their life-mates in order to be completely whole and happy. They describe their mate as filling a void they hadn't known existed and making them happier than they had ever dreamed possible. Thirst for blood diminishes in vampires and the fury of Veela become more manageable once the life-mate has been discovered and the exchange has been made. Both will also live considerably longer than either unmated Veela and vampires or wizards and witches. _

_Reproduction between Veela and vampires is very similar to that of wizarding folk. The main exceptions are that Veela do not menstruate and the fertility of Veela and vampires varies considerably based upon their relationship. A couple of life-mates will have extremely high fertility, after the finalisation of the ritual, and this been known to overpower anti-conception spells. If the ritual has not been finalised, the likelihood of conception is high, but the pregnancy seldom makes it more than two months due to the incompleteness of the connection between them, which makes them often overlooked, the symptoms mistaken for everyday occurrences. If not with their life-mate, they will be highly infertile and the chance of conceiving and carrying a child to term will be very rare for Veela or the non-life-mate of a vampire_.

I finished the book quickly and set it down, almost afraid of what I had read. With my heart still beating violently in my chest, I went quietly to the study, the book under my arm.

"Is all this true?" I asked quietly, setting it on his desk. He looked up with a pained expression and nodded. "Okay. That's okay. What about the life-mates? Am I _really_ just like a full-Veela? Do _I_ have a life-mate?"

"Yes, you are, and, yes, you do." he replied quietly. I collapsed into the chair that happened to be luckily behind me.

"And do I _know_ this life-mate?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"You know the answer to that." he replied. I opened my eyes and closed them again, not sure what to do. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. You can still live a complete and happy life without performing the life-mate ceremony. Many have without even meeting their life-mate."

"I think I might be sick." I said after a moment, the headache caused by my stress increasing too much for me to bear easily.

"Here. Take this. It should help with your stomach." Snape said after bringing me a potion. I took it and felt my stomach settle and my headache go away.

"Thank you." I said, looking out at the sunset.

"It would probably be best if you went to rest. If you stay up, you'll continue feeding your stress and may very well make yourself sick again." he suggested, taking his seat again. I pulled my knees up to my chest in the chair instead, curling into the side of it to watch out the window. He left me to my thoughts, clearly seeing that I needed to think.

...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Lilith, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

"Good morning, my heart." I said softly as the sun began shining through our window. I brushed his hair back from his eyes softly as he opened them. "It's time to wake up, sweet, and enjoy the bright May morning."

"Good morning." he replied, sitting up to get away from me, as he'd done every morning since I'd read that ill-fated book a week before. "Thank you for waking me. I need to go and get a few things from the store."

"Not today, Severus. _I_ made plans for us." I informed him, standing up. "You can get ready while I fix breakfast."

"Lilith, I wish you wouldn't do everything yourself." he sighed, unhappy that I'd planned our day and would be fixing breakfast too.

"Irrelevant. Dress in your new robes, why don't you? They fit you very well." I suggested, heading toward the kitchen. I cooked our breakfast quietly, careful to ensure that I didn't get anything on my pretty blue dress. _I hope he doesn't figure it out_. He came down wearing the robes I'd indicated and took a seat at the counter island, waiting patiently for his breakfast.

"Your hair is very pretty like that." he told me.

"I thought you might like it." I replied, setting the food in front of him. I sat down beside him to eat, carefully checking the braids in my hair when he wasn't looking to ensure they were staying up and the rest was staying down. _He might go mad when he figures it out. I certainly hope not_. "Are you ready to go, love?"

"If you are." he replied uneasily. I set the dishes to washing themselves and stood up, taking his hand.

"Follow me. Don't ask any questions, though, okay? It's a surprise." I requested cheerfully. I took us into the woods around our house and got him thoroughly lost before exiting them into the hills again. I saw Úna and smiled, waving. "Úna! We're over here!"

"You look half a mess after going through those woods, Lilith. I told you it wasn't a good idea." she scolded happily. "You come with me so you can get cleaned up. Severus, Aodàn will be out in just a minute."

"I'll wait for him here." Snape replied, clearly getting suspicious. Once Úna and I were out of sight, we giggled.

"Has he figured it out yet?" she asked.

"Not that I know. We'd best hurry, though. If he begins to figure it out, he'll run for it." I answered.

"He won't escape, Lilith. We've been doing this for centuries." she assured me. After we were closer to her house, we chose ivy, English lavender, baby's breath, and a series of carefully picked herbs to symbolize everything good and I wove them into a garland, placing it carefully on my half-tamed hair. Úna handed me a similarly made bouquet. "Pretty as a wildflower yourself. Let me get my shawl and a Sickle."

"I'll wait here. We'd best hurry." I told her, waiting patiently. Once she returned, I put the Silver-Sickle in the heel of my shoe and pulled the gossamer shawl around my shoulders. "How do I look?"

"Perfect, sweet." she replied, tucking a wild strand of my hair into place with the air of a proud mother. _She'll be the perfect godmother of one of our children, if we have any_.

"I just wish I could glamour my scar. I want to be beautiful for him." I sighed. She patted my cheek with a smile.

"You're already more than beautiful, sweet, and you're getting married. If you want to share your life with him, you must share all of it for the love to last." she told me. I nodded, taking her advice before we ran toward where Aodàn was preparing Snape. We saw them near the standing stones and slowed down so we could catch our breath. Snape took a step back as he saw me dressed as an Irish bride, recognizing the trap. Aodàn clapped him on the back with a laugh. _And Aodàn will have to be a godfather_.

"You can hardly run away now, Snape, my boy. She's trapped you well." he said. I stepped forward with a quiet smile.

"It's been a year and a day, Severus, and I would like to make it permanent. Won't you stay with me?" I asked, looking at him with merry, warm eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Lilith?" he asked, his eyes cautious as he tried to remind me of all the reasons it wouldn't work. I nodded and stood directly in front of him, Aodàn at our side.

"I'm positive, Severus." I promised. He looked between me, Aodàn, and Úna as though looking for a reason we couldn't be permanently married. Seeing he was defeated, he gave me a tentative smile.

"Let's get on with it, then." he agreed. Aodàn married us once more, this time for life. I kept Snape's gaze as Úna wrapped the ribbon around our hands, the scarlet thread the same as the one holding my love knot in my hair. Once we were wed, the rest of the wedding party I had acquired began to play music and dance in the valley below. Snape led me to it and took me to the dance floor.

"Make sure to keep one foot on the ground at all times, Lilith! You don't want the fairies to catch you away." Úna warned. I smiled at her and let Snape lead me in the first dance. As soon as it was finished, Aodàn took his place and Úna spirited him away to dance with her.

"It's good you weren't fool enough to wear green, my bonny lass. The fairies are already watching, I'm sure." he told me. I smiled brightly, blushing again, and he laughed. "Aye, but your man would fight them all to keep you, I've no doubt."

"I don't think the fairies will get their chance. I think there may be a line waiting for my hand." I replied with a laugh, catching more than one eye as I looked around the makeshift dancefloor.

"A bonny bride brings good luck and a pretty lass is always watched." he told me, making me blush again. I danced with each man that came forward, happily twirling through the grass. _Perhaps Harry and Blaise could be godfathers too_. Úna brought the cake and other foods out soon and we shared the first piece. We sat down, enjoying the friendship of the merry family and the other friends that I'd invited. Once it was quieting down and we were ready to leave, I took my bouquet of baby's breath and herbs and called the unmarried women forward. With a smile, I tossed it over my shoulders and turned around to find Hermione hugging Millicent as the soft-hearted Slytherin held it, blushing brightly as she looked at her soon-to-be husband. _They'll have to be godmothers too_. I smiled at her and went to join them, still thinking about the bright future, but Snape picked me up.

"It looks like the wedding might be over, friends." I called with a smile. Everyone waved us off happily and we Apparated toward the woods closer to the house. "At least my hair won't be full of grass this time."

"Are you sure?" he asked, grinning.

"Of course I'm sure. I _planned_ today, remember?" I reminded him nonchalantly as we neared the house. He carried me inside and paused just inside the door, looking around the room with the same new eyes as I did. _It's forever this time, not just his best attempt to show me happiness before sending me away for my own good_. I smiled at him, feeling bubbly with happiness. "I love you, Severus."

"Not as much as I love you." he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you set me down now? I'm safe. The fairies and evil spirits are all stuck unhappily outside." I said with a laugh, wondering how the strange beliefs had started.

"I don't know if I would call you _safe_." he replied, setting me on my feet. "You _are_ trapped alone in this isolated house with a vampire."

"I'm a Veela. I can take care of myself." I retorted, grinning at him. I stepped on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Besides, everyone knows vampires are _powerless_ in the hands of Veela."

"Are they?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of cou—." I managed before he took my breath away by sweeping me up into his arms again. He kissed me soundly before I could recover. "That's hardly fair."

"All's fair in love and war." he replied, heading toward our room. My heart beat wildly, as though I were a virgin bride with no knowledge of what was to come. He kissed me again, setting me on the edge of the bed. After breaking the kiss, he sat beside me as he took his shoes off. I removed my own and put both of the pairs of shoes up where they belonged. "Whoever said Veela weren't as OCD as vampires was a liar."

"Oh, hush. You wouldn't have me any other way." I replied, sitting beside him. He pulled me into his arms with a grin.

"I don't know. I could think of something I'd _much_ rather do than watch you put away shoes." he told me.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked with a coy smile, escaping his arms to sit in the center of the bed. He followed me and pinned me to the bed with another grin.

"This, for one." he replied, kissing me breathless.

"Very nice, love, but it would be far better if we went through our _other_ ceremony first. I'd like to know what you think when kissing me." I informed him, smiling.

"Are you sure that's what you want, love? It can never be undone." he asked, watching me carefully for any sign of hesitance.

"I've never been so certain in my life."

...

The end! Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
